


Neon Genesis Striker Redux

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Strike Witches
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, Female Homosexuality, Interracial Relationship, Magic, Multi, Nudity, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Supernatural Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 54,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reboot of my earlier story "Neon Genesis Striker". In 1944, the Neuroi has overtaken much of Europe and now sets it's sights on Fuso. It's up to a unit of witches to stop the Neuroi and save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eden

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I have returned to reboot my story "Neon Genesis Striker". I realized the original was not of the best quality so here is the second attempt. This will take place between 1944 and 1945 rather than 2015 and 2016 and there were be other changes such as characters, Sanya not being a clone and various other elements and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing here is different from the canon one. Unlike the original, this will be an 'M' rated story the whole way through. This chapter is called "Eden" and don't worry, only six chapters will have Biblical references including this one.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, Fuso where Britannian native Elizabeth F. Beurling was sitting in her apartment kitchen. Europeans had headed to Fuso as the Neuroi overtook that continent while Liberion citizens traveled there thanks to an active campaign by the Fuso government. Elizabeth was reading the newspaper while switching between smoking a Marlboro cigarette and drinking her fourth Budweiser when she noticed a large being outside her window.

"Oh shit!" cried Elizabeth recognizing the being.

 

On the side of Lake Kasumigaura, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was quickly made aware of the situation. Master Sergeant Lynnette Bishop, Flight Lieutenant Perrine H. Clostermann and Sergeant Shizuka Hattori were manning the radar while Lieutenant Colonel Minna Wilcke and Anna Ferrara stood nearby anxious.

"Ma'am, the boogie is closing in at 7 o'clock." reported Hattori.

"Are the armed forces prepared?" asked Minna worried.

"We're picking up airplanes from the Imperial Fuso Army Air Service from Hamamastsu Air Base moving to intercept." answered Perrine.

"So, after seven years the Neuroi is again attempting to attack Fuso." sighed Ferrara.

"Should we send out Sanya?" asked Lynne.

"The Imperial commanders need to give us permission so for now our hands are tied." answered Minna sadly.

 

At the command center of the Imperial Armed Forces, the top commanders were planning their move. Field Marshal Hajime Sugiyama represented the Imperial Fuso Army, Admiral Suzuki Kantarō represented the Imperial Fuso Navy and Flight Lieutenant Tomoko Anabuki representing the Special Witch divisions.

"Open fire on the Neuroi the moment you can." ordered Sugiyama over the radio.

("Roger.") replied the lead pilot.

The pilots opened fire and emptied their guns on the Neuroi. Once they were done, a cloud of smoke hung in the air.

"Well, it seems the Neuroi has been eliminated." said Sugiyama proudly.

("Sir! The Neuroi is regenerating!") cried the lead pilot.

"What?!" exclaimed Sugiyama.

Indeed the Neuroi had regenerated it's self. Out of ammunition, the pilots turned around to to flee but, the Neuroi fired a beam and killed them all.

"My God." said Sugiyama stunned.

"We need to deploy the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. They're the only ones who can stand a chance against this Neuroi." said Tomoko urgently.

"No. The Imperial Armed Forces are more than capable of defeating this Neuroi." replied Kantarō.

 

The citizens of Tokyo quickly evacuated to shelters because of the Neuroi. However, outside Tokyo Station, Yoshika Miyafuji was waiting for somebody to pick her up. Yoshika watched terrified as the Neuroi closed in on the city. Suddenly, a military jeep quickly pulled up to the station. An man in military uniform was driving and in the passenger seat was a women in a white jacket, with raven hair and an eye patch.

"Hello Miss Miyafuji." said the woman.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" asked Yoshika.

"This is Petty Officer Hijikata Keisuke of the Imperial Fuso Navy and I am Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. We're here to pick you up. Get in." explained Sakamoto.

"Okay." replied Yoshika who jumped into the back.

 

Back at their headquarters, Marshal Sugiyama and Admiral Kantarō planning their next move. Their first attack failed and now they were unsure of what to do next.

"Sirs, I still say we should allow the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to launch." said Tomoko.

"No. We can handle this ourselves." said Sugiyama.

"I've got it!" declared Kantarō.

"What is it?" asked Sugiyama.

"We can use our newest weapon." answered Kantarō.

"Perfect. The military might of Fuso will destroy all who oppose us!" declared Sugiyama.

"War monger." huffed Tomoko under her breath.

 

On the road; Hijikata, Sakamoto and Yoshika were speeding off headed to the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

"Ma'am, where are we going?" asked Yoshika.

"The 501st Joint Fighter Wing base. It's on the side of Mount Tsukuba." answered Sakamoto.

"Ma'am!" called Hijikata who pointed to bombers.

"Damn. Those stubborn men aren't going to quit." said Sakamoto as the planes bombed the Neuroi.

"Wow. I've never seen a Neuroi on fire before." awed Yoshika.

"Must be using napalm." said Hijikata.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika.

"A flammable gel." answered Hijikata.

"It won't work." sighed Sakamoto.

 

At their headquarters, Marshal Sugiyama and Admiral Kantarō were patting themselves on the back for a good job done. Meanwhile, Tomoko simply sat in her seat waiting. After a few minutes, the moment Tomoko was waiting for came.

"Sirs, the radar shows that the Neuroi is still advancing!" cried a technician.

"Dammit!" screamed Sugiyama.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" asked Kantarō frustrated.

"The answer is obvious." stated Tomoko.

"Damn." sighed Kantarō who picked up the phone and made a call.

("Hello?") asked Minna.

"This is Admiral Kantarō." answered the man embarrassed.

("Please allow us to launch.") replied Minna.

"Permission granted. Eliminate this Neuroi." sighed Kantarō.

("Thank you sir.") said Minna as Kantarō hung up.

"Ma'am, Sanya isn't ready to launch."

"Mio is picking up a new witch. Godspeed to them both." noted Minna.

 

Hijikata, Sakamoto and Yoshika soon arrived at the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing...if such a makeshift of place could truly be called a base. In reality, it was a bunch of buildings slapped together near the base of Mount Tsukuba.

"Wow." awed Yoshika.

"This is our base. Unfortunately, there are no housing units because no Neuroi have attacked Fuso since 1937.' replied Sakamoto.

"Major Sakamoto took part in the Fuso Sea Incident. That was her first battle." noted Hijikata.

"That's true Sergeant." added Sakamoto.

"Sergeant?" asked Yoshika nervously.

"That is your rank." answered Sakamoto as the jeep stopped.

"You two go on." said Hijikata.

"Right. Let's go." replied Sakamoto as the girls got out.

"Yes ma'am." said Yoshika who followed.

"Major! We need you!" called a blonde running up to the two only to trip, "I'm okay."

"You need to be careful." said Sakamoto heading over to her.

"I know." replied the blonde, "Oh, Commander Minna needs to see you. We've been given permission to launch."

"Launch." repeated Yoshika worried.

"Oh, this is the new witch?" asked the blonde.

"Yes. This is Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji the daughter of Doctor Miyafuji." answered Sakamoto, "Yoshika, this is Dr. Ursula Hartmann our chief scientist."

"Hello." said Ursula extending her hand.

"Um, hi." said Yoshika bowing.

"Agree." replied Ursula.

"Sorry." said Yoshika embarrassed.

"It's fine." said Ursula.

"Come on you two. We need to go." said Sakamoto.

"Right." agreed both other witches.

 

The trio left and headed for a nearby hanger. They entered through a door into the hanger that was dark until Sakamoto flipped on the light switch. Once the lights were on, Yoshika could see there was a device near the rear wall.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika.

"It's out key to defeating the Neuroi. The Striker unit invented by Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji." answered Ursula.

"My father!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Indeed. I knew your father personally and he was a great man." said Sakamoto.

"And it's because of him we stand a chance against the Neuroi." said a woman emerging from the nearby darkness.

"Hello Minna." said Sakamoto.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Minna Wilcke, the commanding officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. It's a pleasure to meet you." said the redheaded woman kindly.

"This is Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji." replied Sakamoto introducing the young witch.

"It's a pleasure Sergeant." said Minna.

"Um, likewise." replied Yoshika.

"Right, now Sergeant please enter this Striker and we will send you out immediately." said Minna.

"Wait, you mean to fight?" asked Yoshika surprised.

"Yes. That is why you are here." answered Minna.

"I thought that was obvious by your conscription." added Sakamoto.

"I won't do it!" declared Yoshika defiantly.

"Sergeant Miyafuji, you cannot disobey a direct order from a superior officer!" said Sakamoto angrily.

"I won't fight!" repeated Yoshika firmly.

"You're committing insubordination." warned Sakamoto sternly.

"I don't care!" cried Yoshika.

"This is bad." stated Ursula.

"Indeed." agreed Minna concerned.

"I don't care what you do to me but, I won't fight." said Yoshika firmly.

"Please explain Sergeant Miyafuji." said Minna calmly.

"I want to protect everyone but, I won't fight. I'm a medic." explained Yoshika.

"Sometimes you need to fight to protect people." noted Ursula.

"But..." said Yoshika confused when the door opened.

"I'll do it." said a soft voice.

"Sanya." said Sakamoto.

"Are you sure Sanya?" asked Minna concerned, "You seems sleepy."

"I can do it." answered Sanya when suddenly the ground shook.

"It's getting closer." noted Sakamoto seriously.

"Sanya!" exclaimed Minna as the Orussian girl was on the ground.

"She has a few scrapes but, is okay." said Yoshika who began to heal Sanya.

"Her magic is amazing." noted Minna.

"Ursula, I'm going up." said Sakamoto.

"No you aren't. I forbid it Mio." replied Minna.

"If Sanya cannot go then somebody has to." said Sakamoto.

"You're twenty and nearing the end of your career as a witch. I know you're magic is getting weaker and I won't let you risk your own life." explained Minna.

"Will you actually stop me?" asked Sakamoto.

"If I need to." answered Minna.

"Ma'am, we need to get going." said Perrine as she, Hattori and Lynne entered the hanger.

"Why are you here?" asked Minna.

"Miss Ferrara sent us to inform you the Neuroi will reach Tokyo in several minuets. We need to launch now." answered Lynne.

"She actually sent all three of you." said Minna surprised.

"Actually, Miss Ferrara sent me you two followed." corrected Hattori.

"I'm going." said Sakamoto.

"No!" cried Minna.

"I'll go." said Yoshika nervously.

"Good answer." replied Sakamoto before turning her attention back to the three witches that entered the hanger, "You three go back now. I'll be with you in a moment. Sanya, go with them as well."

 

Sanya, Hattori, Perrine, Lynne and Minna left. Sakamoto opened the door to the hanger while Ursula led Yoshika to her Striker.

"Just jump in Sergeant Miyafuji." said Amaki Suwa before tripping, "I'm okay."

"Okay." replied Yoshika who jumped into the Striker.

"Here you go." said Nishiki Nakajima handing Yoshika a gun.

"What's this?" asked Yoshika.

"It's a Type 99 cannon. That's your weapon." answered Ursula, "Sergeant Miyafuji is ready to launch."

"This is your moment of glory Miyafuji. Remember, Fuso is a sacred nation protected by the gods. Don your hachimaki and take flight." declared Sakamoto who threw her hands in the air, "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" cried Yoshika.

With that, the restraints that held the Striker in place. Yoshika took off exiting the hanger and finding the Neuroi. Yoshika aimed her gun as she nervously confronted the alien being.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter will deal with the aftermath of the battle last chapter and will deal with the adjustment Yoshika must make to her new environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back and I present the second chapter of my reboot "Neon Genesis Striker".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

Yoshika Miyafuji had never been this nervous in her entire life. For a girl who never wanted war and refused to fight she now found herself about to confront a Neuroi. The sweat on her palms made it hard to grasp her gun.

("Are you ready Miyafuji?") asked Sakamoto over the latter's intercom.

"Yes ma'am." answered Yoshika.

"Launch!" ordered Sakamoto.

Yoshika tapped into her magic and activated her familiar. The propellers on her Striker unit began to spin and Yoshika found herself floating over the ground. She then took off exiting the hanger and flying. While amazed at this, this soon ended when she came face to face with the Neuroi.

"Oh crap." said Yoshika worried.

The Neuroi fired a beam at Yoshika who quickly threw up a shield more out of reflex than anything else. The massive shield easily blocked the Neuroi attack.

"That's incredible!" cried Hattori.

"She's so good." added Lynne.

"It's just luck." huffed Perrine.

"What do I do?" asked Yoshika.

("It's core is in the center. Just hit it.") answered Sakamoto.

"Roger." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika began to circle around the Neuroi trying to get close to its core. Yoshika, blocking any attack that came her way, fired only brief shot while trying to preserve as much ammunition as possible. However, the Neuroi fired a beam that sent Yoshika flying backwards.

"I'm...okay." said Yoshika who continued to attack.

Yoshika again closed in on the Neuroi and attacked. Running on pure emotion and determined to protect the city; Yoshika was able to find a small window of opportunity to land a blow that killed the Neuroi. As the Neuroi shards rained over Tokyo, Yoshika slowly fell to the ground.

"Recover Sergeant Miyafuji now!" ordered Sakamoto.

 

The next day a meeting was being held in a castle room. Commander Minna was standing in front of a table were five Allied commanders were seated. The Allied commanders were General Dwight D. Eisenhower of Liberion, Marshal Hermann Göring of Karlsland, Marshal Georgy Zhukov of Orussia, General Charles de Gaulle of Gallia and Marshal Trevor Maloney of Britannia.

"So, the Neuroi has attacked Fuso." said Marshal Zhukov concerned.

"We must build our defenses as quickly as possible." added General de Gaulle.

"Commander Minna, we are allowing the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to launch on it's own accord without permission. It will be more effective that way." said General Eisenhower.

"I still believe we should maintain a strong army presence in case the 501st were too fail. We cannot trust these untested witches." said General Göring.

"That will not be needed. We will not fail." said Minna.

"Good answer." replied Eisenhower.

"The 501st is more than ready to combat any Neuroi. We will not let you down." said Minna.

"You best use your Striker and magic to the uttermost when fighting. Failure is not an option." said General Göring.

"You can be assured we will." replied Minna.

"We're sure you will." said General de Gaulle.

"Damn witches." said Marshal Maloney bitterly.

 

Outside the city a convoy of vehicles was headed toward Ground Zero of the Neuroi battle. In the lead car was Dr. Ursula Hartmann driving with Major Mio Sakamoto in the passenger seat waving a fan.

"The battle yesterday is all over the news." observed Sakamoto.

"That was quit a battle yesterday. I'm not really surprised." said Ursula.

"How is Yoshika?" asked Sakamoto concerned.

"According to the doctor she's doing well and should make a full recovery." answered Ursula.

"Thank God." sighed Sakamoto.

"I'm going to work here for a while." noted Ursula, "You should return and visit Miyafuji."

"I will." said Sakamoto, "Thanks."

"No problem." replied Ursula.

 

Sakamoto returned to the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and headed to their infirmary to find Yoshika. She found the younger witch alone in her room, sitting by the window.

"Hello Miyafuji." said said Sakamoto entering the room.

"Hello ma'am!" cried a surprised Yoshika saluting.

"Please, don't call me Major." replied Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

"You can go home today Miyafuji." noted Sakamoto.

"That's good." sighed Yoshika relieved.

"Unfortunately, there is a problem." said Ferrara entering the room.

"Ma'am, what are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

"I came to see Yoshika." answered Ferrara, "Due to the population boom caused by refugees fleeing Europe, I am afraid that room is limited. Not to mention our base lacks residences."

"Miyafuji will live with me." declared Sakamoto.

"Mio, are you sure?" asked Ferrara.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." answered Sakamoto.

"Fine then. I have no problem with that." said Ferrara, "Just don't get in over your head."

"There is nothing to worry about ma'am." replied Sakamoto.

 

Yoshika gathered her things. Not long after leaving the infirmary with Sakamoto, they bumped into Minna, returning from her meeting with the Allied commanders.

"Hello Commander." said Sakamoto, "I trust things went well."

"Yes it did." replied Minna who extended her hand, "Glad too see you again Yoshika."

"You too ma'am." said Yoshika bowing.

"I was very impressed by your bravery yesterday fighting the Neuroi." said Minna.

"Thank you." said Yoshika.

"Because Miyafuji has no where else to stay she will be living with me." noted Sakamoto.

"Sounds fine by me just don't be too hard Mio." replied Minna as she left, "Nice to meet you Yoshika."

 

Yoshika and Sakamoto then left the 501st base and got into the Major's car. They headed down the highway back to Tokyo as the day wound down. As they did, Yoshika stared at the sunset.

"So cool." awed Yoshika.

"Impressive?" asked Sakamoto.

"It's so beautiful." answered Yoshika.

"Yes. The view of the city against the backdrop of the sunset is amazing." replied Sakamoto.

"Wow." was all Yoshika could say.

"This is the city your defending. I know you can do it." said Sakamoto to herself.

 

Yoshika and Sakamoto continued driving and Tokyo as night settled on the city. Eventually they arrived at an apartment in Nakano, where Yoshika found her things waiting outside the door.

"Good. Your things have arrived. I just recently moved her myself and it took a bit longer for my things to arrive." said Sakamoto.

"Oh." said Yoshika who went inside.

They went inside and Yoshika got her first look at the apartment. The kitchen was first and was fairly barren. The living room was next and was also barren. They was a couch, chair and radio above which was a picture of Emperor Shōwa. A Shinto Shrine was nearby.

"There's not much here." noted Yoshika.

"I live a very simple existence as a soldier of Fuso." said Sakamoto, "Now, let's get started on dinner."

"Actually, I am a good cook. I will make dinner." said Yoshika.

"Okay." said Sakamoto.

Yoshika returned to the kitchen but, only found fish, a few meats, milk and vegetables. Yoshika then checked the cupboards but, she only found rice and tea bags.

"Um Sakamoto, there isn't much here." noted Yoshika.

"That's because of war rations and my believe in keeping my body pure so I may serve the emperor." explained Sakamoto.

"Okay." replied Yoshika who found a bottle, "Sake."

"That was a housewarming gift from my friend Junko. However, I don't drink so it's been sitting in that cupboard gathering dust." said Sakamoto.

Yoshika quickly made dinner while Sakamoto prepared the table. Once the food was done, they two woman served it then said a quick prayer and began to eat.

"My Yoshika, you are a good cook." said Sakamoto.

"Thanks. My mother thought me." replied Yoshika.

"You learned well." said Sakamoto.

"Thank you Major." said Yoshika.

"You don't have to call me Major. We are off duty so you do not need me to refer to me by rank Miyafuji." replied Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

 

The two finished dinner and Yoshika placed their plates by the sink. Yoshika then headed to the bathroom to shower. Meanwhile, Sakamoto sat at the table drinking a cup of tea when suddenly a knock came at the door. Sakamoto put down her tea and answered the door.

"Hello ma'am." said Hijikata holding an animal character.

"What's that?" asked Sakamoto.

"This was sent for Yoshika by her family." answered Hijikata.

"I understand. I'll take it." replied Sakamoto who took the carrier.

"Good night ma'am." said Hijikata as he left.

"Let's get you to Yoshika." said Sakamoto who took the carrier into the living room.

"I didn't know you had a pet." said Yoshika as she exited the bathroom in a towel.

"It's yours." said Sakamoto opening the carrier.

"Kuji Kanesada!" cried Yoshika happily.

"Bark bark!" called the little dog running up to his master.

"Nice to see you boy." said Yoshika petting the dog.

"Woof." replied Kuji Kanesada."

"He's such a good dog." said Yoshika.

Just as Yoshika said that, the little dog went to action. He grabbed the towel Yoshika was wearing with his teeth and ran off. A naked Yoshika ran off chasing the dog while Sakamoto let out a hardy laugh.

 

At the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Ursula was observing the Striker Unit that Yoshika had used. She was examining the magic engine when suddenly someone came in the room. This caused Ursula to slip and knock over her tool kit.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said Minna who helped pick the tools up.

"It's all right ma'am." replied Ursula, "What do you need?"

"I came to see how things were going." answered Minna.

"Things are going fine. I was investigating the Striker that Sergeant Miyafuji used and I must say her magic output is amazing. I'm surprised the magic engine could handle her magical output." said Ursula.

"Luckily, she'll have plenty of time to hone her abilities. The Allied command have turned over the operations against the Neuroi to us." said Minna.

"That's good." said Ursula.

"Master Sergeant Bishop, Lieutenant Clostermann and Petty Officer Shizuka are going to be taken off their current radar duties and placed on active duty." said Minna, "We'll also recruit new witches."

"We'll need all the power we can get." agreed Ursula.

"Just be ready; we're in for a bumpy ride." sighed Minna who walked off.

After leaving, Minna headed to her office, where she sat down. She picked up the picture of her late fiance Kurt on her desk and looked at it for a few minutes. Once she put it down, she picked up her phone and called Sakamoto.

"Hello." said Sakamoto having just finished showering.

("Hello Mio. It's me.") replied Minna.

"What do you need commander?" asked Sakamoto.

("I'm being a search for more witches to help combat the Neuroi. I want you to train the new recruits along with Miyafuji.") answered Minna.

"Can do ma'am." replied Sakamoto.

("I knew you would say yes.") said Minna.

"It's no problem." replied Sakamoto.

("How is Yoshika doing?") asked Minna.

"She is to be doing okay." answered Sakamoto.

("That's good. Just, don't be too difficult on her.") said Minna.

"I won't molly coddle her but, I will try to restrain myself." replied Sakamoto.

("Mio, thank you. I knew you could do it. I need to go now goodbye.") said Minna.

"Goodbye." said Sakamoto.

 

Sakamoto then hung up and headed to the spare bedroom where Yoshika had moved into. Yoshika had given up on chasing Kuji Kanesada, and just put on her bed her pajamas and laid on her bed. The little dog had come into her room and she invited him to bed. When Sakamoto walked in the room, she found Yoshika petting her dog; who was resting on her chest; fast asleep.

"Hello Miyafuji, how are you doing?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm doing okay." answered Yoshika clearly distressed.

"Tell me what's wrong." replied Sakamoto clearly sensing the distress.

"I'm a little homesick." confessed Yoshika.

"You'll get over it." said Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto, do I really have to fight again?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes. I know you don't like fighting but, you're doing a great thing. You need to protect people and this is how you can do it. By fighting, you're protecting all of Fuso." explained Sakamoto.

"Thank you Sakamoto. I feel a little better now." replied Yoshika smiling, "Good night."

"Good night Miyafuji." said Sakamoto before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter two and I will include other witches as well. I hope this was better than last time and of a slower pace. Next time, Yoshika starts school and more characters are introduced including four more familiar faces. Please review.


	3. A Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika tries settling in and more familiar faces are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter three of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux" which is one I have been dying to do. I really due hope for you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a warm summer night in Fuso. In her office, Lieutenant Colonel Minna was sitting at her desk filling out paperwork when suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Come in." said Minna.

"Hello Commander." said Sakamoto entering the room, "You called for me."

"Oh yes." replied Minna putting her paperwork aside, "How is Yoshika?"

"Miyafuji is doing fine. She seems to have adjusted well to her new life." answered Sakamoto.

"That's great to hear." said Minna with a smile.

"However, she seems to still have difficulty even holding a gun." noted Sakamoto in an upset tone.

"You don't seem to please." said Minna.

"As a native of Fuso serving in the military should come natural to hear." said Sakamoto.

"Mio, Yoshika is a gentle person. She isn't used to fighting and she has to get used to it on her own terms." explained Mio.

"You're right." sighed Sakamoto, "She starts school tomorrow."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Sanya, Perrine, Lynne and Shizuka all attend the same classes so Yoshika will know them plus, I don't think she'll have any problem making new friends." said Minna smiling.

"I'm sure you're right." said Sakamoto.

 

The next morning, Sakamoto woke Yoshika up early so she wouldn't be late. Sakamoto made Yoshika preform a routine of pushups then walk Kuji Kanesada before she could have breakfast. Once breakfast was ready, both Yoshika and Sakamoto bowed before the picture of Emperor Shōwa, saying a prayer before they began eating.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm a little nervous." answered Yoshika.

"Don't worry. I feel confident things will be find." replied Sakamoto.

"You're probably right." said Yoshika who noticed the time, "I have to go!"

"Have a good first day." said Sakamoto.

 

Thanks to the Neuroi attacks in Europe, the Empire of Fuso experience a large number of refugees, including many youth. Due to this, classes almost always contained children of different ages and nationalities. Francesca Lucchini was sitting at her desk talking to her fellow classmates Luciana Mazzei, Martina Crespi and Fernandia Malvezzi.

"Hey guys, what are you doing after school today?" asked Lucchini.

"The three of us got a baseball game later." answered Fernandia.

"Actually, just you two." replied Luciana.

"Oh come on Luciana. I thought you like sports." said Martina.

"I do but, I am in the midst of a big sewing project." stated Luciana.

"What are you sewing?" asked a voice, causing the girls to turn around.

"Hey Maria!" said Lucchini happily.

"I'm sewing a tapestry your highness." answered Luciana.

"Please don't refer to me by my title. Please treat me like a regular girl not the heir apparent to the Duchy of Romagna." stated Maria.

"Of course." said Luciana.

"Maria, do you miss your father?" asked Martina.

"Yes. I know he sent me here to escape the Neuroi while staying in Rome as a symbol of national unity and I understand it. However, I really do miss him." answered Maria.

"I know that must be horrible but, you know we're here for you." stated Lucchini.

"Indeed. I am lucky to have such good friends as you. Especially you Francesca." said Maria.

"No problem." replied Lucchini.

"Awe, how sweet." said a busty redhead.

"Shirley!" cried Francesca burying her head in the older girl's bosom.

"Francesca, did you do your homework?" asked Shirley.

"No." answered Francesca worried, "Help me please."

"I've got you covered." said Eila handing the young girl a sheet of paper, "Being able to see the future is really useful."

"Thanks Eila!" exclaimed Lucchini.

"And exactly why are you thanking her for?" asked a stern voice behind Lucchini.

"None of your business Barkhorn." answered Shirley.

"Yes it is Liberion. Especially if someone is in violation of the rules." replied Barkhorn.

"God pull that stick of of your ass." sighed Shirley.

"Barkhorn is right. You two need to ship up." said Perrine.

"Exactly. Your complete lack of protocol is leaving a terrible example." added Shizuka.

"You're so tragic." said Shirley.

"Guys, please don't fight." said Lynne.

"Hey Trude, the teacher is coming." noted Raisa Pöttgen.

"Thank you Rai." said Barkhorn, "Alright, everyone in their seats now.

All the students stood at attention as their teacher entered the room. Fumika Kitagou, aka the God of War, was a former Squadron Leader who suddenly retired two years ago.

"Be seated students." said Fumika who continued as they sat down, "Now students, we have a new student joining our class today."

"It can't be. She looks just like-" began Barkhorn stunned.

"My name is Yoshika Miyafuji. I am from Yokohama and I just recently moved here from Yokosuka. It is a pleasure." said Yoshika bowing.

"Sergeant Miyafuji here is a member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." noted Fumika, "I know you will all be nice to her. Yoshika, please sit next to Lynnette."

 

Yoshika took her seat and class began. It was the usual classes featuring the typical subjects mixed with glorifying Emperor Shōwa, extreme nationalism and militarism. After several hours, lunch time came giving the students a break. A bunch of kids including Rai, Luciana, Martina, Fernandia and Maria began talking to Yoshika when suddenly said girl let out a yelp.

"Oh man. Her boobs are small." sighed Lucchini, "I'm Francesca Lucchini from Romagna."

"I'm Charlotte Yeager from the United States of Liberion. Everyone calls me Shirley." said the busty redhead.

"I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen from Suomus." said the the future telling witch, "Don't get too close to Sanya."

"Okay." replied Yoshika, who then spotted Barkhorn, "Hello."

"Hello." said Barkhorn coldly, who walked off.

"Oh." said Yoshika down.

"Don't mind her. She's a pain in the ass." said Shirley.

"Who is she?" asked Yoshika.

"Gertrude Barkhorn though her friends call her Trude." answered Eila, when suddenly an alarm sounded.

 

The students made their way to an emergency shelter to take cover from the incoming Neuroi. Yoshika, Shizuka, Lynne, Perrine and Sanya made their way to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base where they jumped into their Strikers, grabbed their weapons and took off.

"The Neuroi is coming in a south by southwest. It's shaped like a biplane and the core is where the cockpit would be." stated Sakamoto.

"How are we attacking ma'am?" asked Shizuka.

"We're breaking up into three teams; Perrine and Lynne, Shizuka and Sanya, Miyafuji and myself." answered Sakamoto.

"That dirty raccoon dog is teaming up with the Major." said Perrine angrily to herself.

"Let's go!" cried Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the other five witches who followed Sakamoto.

 

At the emergency shelter, most of the students were gathered together and discussing the battle. Lucchini, Shirley and Eila were deeply concerned about what was going on.

"I hope everyone is okay." said Lucchini worried.

"I hope Sanya is okay." added Eila worried.

"Hey guys, I am sure they're fine. They have got extensive training." stated Shirley.

"That's true." admitted Eila.

"I wish we could at least see what was going on." said Lucchini.

"Actually, there is a way." said Shirley grinning, "Let's sneak out of here and see what's happening."

"I'm in." said Eila.

"Yeah." added Lucchini with a mischievous smile.

 

The three managed to slip out and looked for Yoshika. They saw the witches above the sky and looked for a better vantage point. They eventually headed to the Hikawa Shrine to see the battle. Up, in the sky a fierce battle was being fought. The Neuroi was proving harder to defeat than thought and Yoshika was having difficulty in battle.

"Miyafuji, watch yourself!" cried Sakamoto.

"Sorry ma'am." replied Yoshika, throwing up her shield to block an attack.

"Sergeant Bishop, watch my back." ordered Perrine.

"Roger." replied Lynne.

Perrine used her ability, and electric attack she called Tonnere. As a result; a large number of drones and the right wing of the Neuroi were destroyed. Unfortunately, it quickly began regenerating.

"At least I managed to destroy a large number of drone... It was worth messing up my hair." said Perrine.

"Nice work Perrine!" called Sakamoto.

"Thank you ma'am!" cried Perrine jubilant.

"Sanya, cover me. I'm going in." said Shizuka.

"Right." replied Sanya.

Sanya used her rockets to draw and attack Neuroi drones while Shizuka moved in. She attacked and managed to damage the Neuroi before a Neuroi beam caused her fall back.

"I almost had it." said Shizuka.

"I'm going in! Provide covering fire Miyafuji!" cried Sakamoto.

"No. I can't." replied Yoshika.

"Why not?!" asked Sakamoto amazed.

"I can't fight. I don't like fighting." answered Yoshika.

"Too damn bad! This is war Miyafuji!" snapped Sakamoto.

"I can't find!' cried Yoshika.

"Dammit it all." snapped Sakamoto.

"Um ma'am." said Hattori uncertain.

"Keep fighting!" yelled Sakamoto.

 

Back at the emergency shelter, people were gathered together. The students were all talking about the battle except for one. Gertrude Barkhorn was not feeling well as the battle raged outside. She was sitting in a corner alone when Raisa Pöttgen came over.

"Hey Trude, how are you doing?" asked Rai.

"Of course." answered Barkhorn, maintaining a strong facade.

"Trude, you don't need to be so hard on yourself." said Rai.

"Look Rai, I appreciate what your doing but, everything is fine." said Trude.

"Hey guys, have you seen Francesca?" asked Maria walking over to the two.

"No and come to think of it, I have seen Shirley or Eila for a while." answered Rai.

"I'm going to find those three delinquents." said Barkhorn angrily, "At least this can let me clear my thoughts."

 

Barkhorn managed to slip out of the emergency shelter and began looking for her three classmates. After searching for several minutes, Barkhorn found them at the Shrine. She climbed the stairs but, her attention was distracted before she could confront the trio by the battle going on above her. The Neuroi was still hanging on and Yoshika was clearly struggling. Suddenly the Neuroi attacked Yoshika. She threw up her shield and was sent back by the Neuroi beam. This is when she suddenly noticed Shirley, Lucchini and Eila.

"We came to watch you in battle Go Yoshika!" cried Lucchini.

"Totally. Kick Neuroi ass!" called Shirley.

"We know you can do it!" added Eila.

"I will protect my friends! I can't give up!" declared Yoshika.

Encouraged, Yoshika grabbed her gun and attacked the Neuroi. Seeing this, the other witches joined in providing covering fire for Yoshika. Dodging beams, she opened fire on the enemy. After several shots, Yoshika destroyed the core.

"You did it!" cried Lynne embracing Yoshika.

"Thanks." said Yoshika.

"She got lucky." huffed Perrine.

"Nice work Rug rat." said Sakamoto.

"Miyafuji." awed Barkhorn.

 

The next day, Yoshika was the most popular girl in her class. Everyone was gathered around her desk and discussing the battle from the previous day.

"Damn Yoshika, you kicked ass yesterday." said Shirley slapping her on the back.

"It was nothing really." replied Yoshika.

"From what Francesca told me, you were really brave." said Maria.

"Yeah!" added Lucchini.

"No. I was just doing what I needed to." said Yoshika.

"Don't be so humble." said Eila.

"Hey Yoshika, we've got a huge surprise for you!" declared Lucchini.

"Yoshika." said Barkhorn walking up to the Fuso girl.

"Hello Barkhorn." said Yoshika, "What's up?"

"I need to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I am sorry." answered Barkhorn.

"It's fine Barkhorn. I'm not mad." stated Yoshika.

"That's good." sighed Barkhorn.

"Can we tell you our news now?" asked Eila.

"Go ahead." answered Yoshika.

"After school yesterday, the three of us joined the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. We'll be comrades now." said Shirley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end things there. Next time, we break from Evangelion as Sakamoto and Ferrara train the girls. Please review.


	4. Training Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter totally breaks with Evangelion and focuses on the girls training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a dreary morning in Tokyo, Fuso as rain continued to pour down on and off. In her bedroom, Yoshika Miyafuji was lying in her bed cuddled up with Kuji Kanesada. Both were sleeping soundly when suddenly her bedroom door was throw open.

"Get up Miyafuji! It's time for training!" cried Sakamoto.

"Ahh!" cried out Yoshika as she fell out of bed before replying, "Yes ma'am."

 

Grabbing her clothes, Yoshika headed to the bathroom to shower. Sakamoto returned to the kitchen and made breakfast. Several minutes later, a knock came at the door so Sakamoto went to answer it. She found Shirley and Lucchini standing outside.

"Hello ma'am. We weren't sure where to go so we came here." said the redhead.

"Come in." said Sakamoto inviting the girls in.

"Hi Shirley. Hi Francesca." said Yoshika emerging from the shower.

"Have you girls eaten yet?" asked Sakamoto.

"Only a little." answered Shirley.

"I'm starving." moaned Lucchini.

"The eat now. Miyafuji needs to eat as well." replied Sakamoto.

"Yeah!" cried Lucchini.

The girls served themselves and began eating. Yoshika and Sakamoto said a prayer to Emperor Shōwa before eating.

"This is so tasty!" declared Lucchini.

"Thank Miyafuji. This is from last night's dinner." stated Sakamoto.

"You're a damn good cook." said Shirley.

"Good! Good!" added Lucchini happily.

"Thanks." replied Yoshika.

"Hey Yoshika, why did you pray to the Emperor?" asked Lucchini.

"Emperor Shōwa is a descended of the goddess Amaterasu." answered Yoshika.

"Both Romagna and Liberion are secular states." added Shirley.

"If they weren't they would be stronger." said Sakamoto to herself.

 

The four finished eating and left for the training field. The other girls were all there waiting in a disorganized line. When the others arrived, all of them except Sakamoto joined the others.

"Just do yourselves a favor and try to practice." said Perrine to her redhead counterpart.

"Oh please." sighed Shirley.

"Hey, don't forget I out rank you." said Perrine.

"Oh really?" asked Eila with a smirk.

"Al right maggots! I am Major Mio Sakamoto and I am going to turn you little girls into warriors!" declared Sakamoto, "Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, Master Sergeant Lynnette Bishop, Sergeant Hattori Shizuka, Officer Sanya V. Litvyak, Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager and Lieutenant Perrine H. Clostermann; you are the sword and shield to defend Fuso."

"Lieutenant" repeated Perrine surprised.

"Both Shirley and I were in the reserves in Liberion and Suomus respectively." explained Eila.

"So we're all on the same level." added Shirley.

"Okay, we'll start with simple flying." said Sakamoto.

The witches walked over to their Striker units and jumped in. Their magic activated and and began to fly.

"Wow! This is so cool!" cried Lucchini.

"Hmm, I wonder if I could break Mach 1." pondered Shirley.

"Ahh! Please help!" called Lynne struggling to stabilize.

"Sergeant Miyafuji, help Master Sergeant Bishop!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika flew over and grabbed Lynne under her armpits. With this additional help from Yoshika, Lynne was able to get herself stabilized and moving freely.

"Thanks Yoshika. I just wish I could do it on my own." said Lynne with a sad smile.

"Good work Sergeant." said Sakamoto.

"Dirty raccoon dog." seethed Perrine.

 

The girls continued exercises. They perfect flight after a great deal of practice; then moved on to target practice.

"All right, there will be five clay pigeons shot off. You need at least three to succeed but, I want all five." said Sakamoto.

"Understood." replied the other Witches.

"Let's begin." said Sakamoto.

Hijikata Keisuke took his position and, with the signal of the Major, began launching the clay pigeons. Yoshika went first and hit three of the targets.

"Well done Miyafuji." commented Sakamoto.

"Thanks ma'am." said Yoshika.

"That girl." said Perrine to herself angrily.

Perrine and Hattori followed next and both hit four of the five clay pigeon targets,

"Well done girls." said Sakamoto.

"Thank you ma'am." said Hattori happily.

"I'm always trying to do my best." added Perrine with a slight blush.

"Suck up." coughed Shirley.

"You're up next Yeager." noted Sakamoto.

Shirley took her position and took aim. The busty redhead managed to destroy four of the clay pigeons.

"Yeager, nicely done" said Sakamoto.

"Thanks ma'am." replied Shirley with a smile

Shirley walked off and Lucchini took her position. The young Romagna girl aimed her gun and fired hitting two of the three targets.

"Yeah!" cried Lucchini happily.

"Good work." said Sakamoto.

Eila came up next and activated her Foresight. Thanks to this Eila hit four of the five targets she faced.

"Well done." said Sakamoto pleased.

"That was nothing." replied Eila cocky.

"Sanya, you're up." stated Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." yawned Sanya.

Sanya walked up to take her turn and staggered half asleep. Eila helped position Sanya so she wouldn't fall over. The sleepy witch managed to hit three clay pigeons with her rockets.

"Impressive as usual. Well done Sanya." stated Sakamoto.

Lynne took a deep gulp and stepped up. She was nervous and the sweat made it difficult to grip her weapon. Lynne struggled to keep her weapons straight. Once the clay pigeons came into sight, she fired but missed all five targets.

"Master Sergeant Bishop, that is not good enough!" yelled Sakamoto.

"I'm sorry." quickly replied Lynne who then ran off.

"Not again." sighed Sakamoto upset.

"Wait Lynne!" cried Yoshika, who ran after the blonde girl.

"Hey Yoshika!" called out Shirley.

"Let her go." said Sakamoto.

 

Yoshika ran after the Lynne but, despite looking high and low she couldn't find her. Just as she was considering giving up, Yoshika found Lynne sitting in a field.

"Hello Lynne." said Yoshika walking up to her comrade.

"I can't do anything right." said Lynne sadly.

"That's not true. I'm sure you're great at stuff. You just need to find out what." replied Yoshika.

"I always mess up everything I do." continued Lynne.

"You can't say stuff like that!" cried Yoshika before kneeling down, "You're a really nice person Lynne. I know you can do it."

"Thanks Yoshika." replied Lynne feeling better.

"No problem." said Yoshika with a smile.

 

The next day the girls went about their normal school routines before returning to training later that day. After what seemed like a long morning, lunch finally came.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving!" declared Lucchini.

"You're always hungry." noted Shirley.

"I'll share my food with you." offered Yoshika.

"Thanks." replied Lucchini.

"Um Yoshika...can I eat with you?" asked Lynne nervously.

"Sure Lynne." answered Yoshika.

 

The girls headed outside and found a place to sit. Once they did, the girls sat down, began eating sharing their food.

"This is amazing!" cried Lucchini.

"Thanks. I learned from my mom." replied Yoshika.

"You're freaking good. Nice job." said Shirley with a grin, "It's just what we need before practice."

"Yeah." said Lynne softly.

"Hey Lynne, why did you miss all the targets yesterday?" asked Lucchini curiously.

"I...don't know." answered Lynne.

"Shut it." whispered Shirley.

"I...don't know." answered Lynne, when Barkhorn walked over to them.

"Oh great." sighed Shirley.

"Lynnette, I heard about what happened yesterday. Look, everybody has struggles at one time or another and it is really easy to quit but, you cannot. You have a lot of promise as a witch and you can't give up." said Barkhorn.

"Thank you." said Lynne.

"It's nothing." replied Barkhorn.

"Hey, why didn't you sign up for the 501st?" asked Shirley.

"I have...personal reasons." answered Barkhorn, who then left.

 

The girls soon returned to class and continued their lessons. Once it ended, the girls headed off to resume their training. They found Sakamoto waiting for them. The girls again began with target practice and once again it came down to Lynne.

"All right Master Sergeant Bishop, you're up last again." noted Sakamoto.

"Um, yes ma'am." replied Lynne.

"You can do it Lynne!" called Yoshika.

"Hell yeah! Kick ass!" added Shirley.

Lynne smiled at the girls as a thank you then focused. Lynne felt her heart racing but, she continued to take deep breaths in hope to calm to herself down.

"Are you ready Master Sergeant?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." answered Lynne.

"Hijikata fire!" cried Sakamoto.

Hijikata launched the clay pigeons and they soared into the air. Lynne focused and pulled the trigger. She fired five bullets and hit four of the the clay pigeons. Her last bullet nicked the final clay pigeon.

"Well done Master Sergeant Bishop! Excellent improvement!" declared Sakamoto.

"You're were great Lynne!" cried Yoshika embracing her friend.

"Um, thanks." said Lynne.

"I'll admit you have show great improvement. Congratulations." said Perrine.

 

The girls resumed their training and overall did very well. Once it ended, the girls departed while Sakamoto ended to the 501st base. Once there, she found Minna still working.

"Have you been working all day?" asked Sakamoto.

"I have and I haven't been able to take a break all day." answered Minna.

"That isn't good. You're going to work yourselves into an early grave." replied Sakamoto.

"I know." sighed Minna, "So, how was training today?"

"It went better than yesterday." answered Sakamoto.

"That's good to know." said Minna.

"Everybody did very well including Master Sergeant Bishop." continued Sakamoto.

"Yes. I recall you said she was struggling." noted Minna.

"The others encouraged her and I believe Miyafuji was a great help. I've never seen Lynne so confident." explained Sakamoto.

"That's great." said Minna.

"These girls have a long way to go but, they could be the best outfit I have ever fought with." stated Sakamoto.

"Now if only Trude would fight again." thought Minna to herself.

"I wonder when the next Neuroi will come." said Sakamoto.

"It should be soon." said Minna.

"Well, when it does we will defeat it." replied Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so there is chapter four. This is somewhat of a filler but, it helps develop them especially Lynne. Anyway, next time the focus switches to Sanya. Please review.


	5. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we focus on Sanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux". Sorry this is late but, I had technical issues which are okay now.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

In her dorm, Sanya was lying in bed. She was dreaming of better times when she was still with her father. In her dream, Sanya was recalling a cold winter day in 1935. She was watching the snow fall down outside.

"Hello honey, what are you doing?" asked Mr. Litvyak.

"Watching the snow papa. It's so pretty." answered the young Sanya.

"Indeed it is Sanya. Nature holds immense beauty." replied Mr. Litvyak.

"I wished it was this beautiful all the time." awed Sanya.

"But, then we would never have the Spring, Summer or Fall." noted Mr. Litvyak.

"I didn't think of that." said Sanya.

"Do you want to play outside?" asked Mr. Litvyak.

"Yes papa!" answered Sanya excited.

"Then get dressed and you can play outside." said Mr. Litvyak.

"Okay papa." replied Sanya, who left while her mother entered the room.

"It's so nice to see Sanya this happy." sighed Mrs. Litvyak.

"Yes. Between Romagna invading Abyssinia and the ongoing civil war in Hispania times are really growing tense." said Mr. Litvyak.

"Not to mention Manchuria." said Mrs. Litvyak.

"True. It's only a matter of time before the Neuroi make their move. I only pray Sanya isn't harmed." said Mr. Litvyak worried.

"Papa, I'm ready!" called Sanya.

"Okay Sanya." said Mr. Litvyak, "I'm coming Sanya..."

Sanya

Sanya

Sanya

"It's time to wake up Sanya." said Eila, who noticed Sanya had tears in her eyes, "Dreaming of your parents again."

"Yes." replied Sanya solemnly.

"Don't worry Sanya, I'm sure they're okay." said Eila reassuring.

"I hope so." said Sanya sadly.

 

Later that afternoon, Sakamoto gathered her subordinates for a training session. After getting ready, they took off holding paintball guns, and were soon flying above Lake Kasumigaura.

"Okay, today your girls will be undergoing target practice." stated Sakamoto.

"Understood!" replied the girls.

"Ensign Lucchini will be paired with Lieutenant Yeager. Sergeant Shizuka will be paired with Lieutenant Clostermann. Master Sergeant Bishop will be paired with Sergeant Miyafuji. Finally, Lieutenant Juutilainen will pair with Officer Litvyak." explained Sakamoto.

"Major, if Sanya gets too sleepy can she sit out the remainder of the exercise?" asked Eila concerned.

"Of course." answered Sakamoto before focusing on the other girls, "Begin!"

The exercise began and the girls went to work. However, Lynne noticed that Yoshika seemed distracted.

"Yoshika, is something wrong?" asked Lynne.

"I was thinking about Sanya." answered Yoshika.

"Oh. She's a really quite person." noted Lynne.

"So you're close to her." replied Yoshika.

"No actually. She's nice and friends with the other girls but, most of the time but, she's usually awake at night except for school and training." explained Lynne.

"Oh." replied Yoshika.

"Eila is closest to Sanya." noted Lynne.

"Good then." said Yoshika.

"Of course you could just talk to Sanya herself." said Lynne.

"That's true." admitted Yoshika.

"Master Sergeant Bishop! Sergeant Miyafuji! This is not tea time! Get your asses in gear now!" cried out Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the two.

The remainder of the training was spent doing just that. However, Yoshika continued to continue peering over at Sanya the entire time. Once the training session ended, Yoshika went over to Eila.

"Hey Eila, can we talk?" asked Yoshika.

"Not right now. I need to get Sanya back to bed." answered Eila.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about Sanya." stated Yoshika.

"She's my Sanya! Not yours!" snapped Eila, who left with the sleepy witch.

"Okay." said Yoshika confused.

 

The rest of the night Yoshika kept thinking about Sanya and as determined to befriend her comrade. The next day at school the girls had gym class and were outside. As she rested, Yoshika kept peering over at Sanya who was next to Eila. However, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Yoshika, what's up?" asked Shirley.

"Um nothing." answered Yoshika.

"I know what you're doing." replied Lucchini cheeky.

"It's really nothing." said Yoshika embarrassed.

"You were staring at Sanya." noted Lucchini.

"It's just, Sanya is so..." began Yoshika trying to find the words.

"Enigmatic." offered Shirley.

"I don't know what means." said Yoshika.

"It means somebody who is unique or different to understand. Mysterious." explained Shirley.

"Yeah that fits." replied Yoshika.

"Sanya has been like that since we've known her." noted Maria.

"Yeah. Eila knows her better than anyone else." added Shirley.

"I tried talking to her yesterday but, she snapped at me and charged off." said Yoshika.

"Yeah she's really protective of Sanya." said Shirley.

"Oh. I see." sad Yoshika thinking.

"Between us, I think Eila is in love with Sanya." whispered Shirley.

"Cool." replied Lucchini with a chuckle.

"Francesca, please don't start nasty rumors." begged Maria.

"Okay." moaned Lucchini.

"Get ups ladies! It's time for track!" ordered their coach.

"She's actually a lot easier than Sakamoto." quipped Shirley as the girls got up.

The four girls began running the track. As they did, Yoshika continued to peer over at Sanya while another girl was fainting.

"Oh man this stinks." panted Lucchini.

"Come on, your stamina should be much better with your training you've had." replied Shirley.

"I'm exhausted from all this training." huffed Lucchini.

"Knowing you Francesca, you've probably sleeping most of them time anyway." stated Barkhorn coming on the others.

"Hey, I do a lot!" snapped Lucchini.

"At least she DOES fight the Neuroi." added Shirley.

"I'd could fight the Neuroi!" cried Barkhorn offended.

"Then why don't you?" asked Shirley.

"Personal reasons." answered Barkhorn.

"I think you do a great job Francesca." offered Maria.

"Thanks Maria." said Lucchini smiling.

"No problem." replied Maria blushing.

"Yes is it." said Shirley with a knowing grin.

 

Yoshika couldn't help think of Sanya the remainder of the day. Later that night she went home for dinner but, found Dr. Hartmann there when she did.

"Ursula is joining us for dinner tonight Miyafuji." explained Sakamoto.

"Okay ma'am." replied Yoshika.

"Yoshika, are is school going?" asked Sakamoto as she served the food.

"It's okay ma'am." answered Yoshika.

"Something has clearly distracted you." noted Ursula.

"Woof!" barked Kuji Kanesada who scarfed his food.

"It's nothing." said Yoshika, clearly lying.

"Miyafuji, tell me what is wrong this moment!" ordered Sakamoto.

"I'm curious about Sanya!" cried Yoshika startled.

"She is nocturnal by nature. Sanya usually keeps to herself." stated Ursula.

"Why is that?" asked Yoshika.

"That's just her nature." answered Sakamoto.

"I think I understand." replied Yoshika.

"You know, I think Sanya would be happy to have a new friend." said Sakamoto.

"I'll go see her tomorrow!" declared Yoshika.

"Major, there is a minor situation." said Ursula, pointing to a certain dog trying to take the panties she was wearing.

"Bad dog!" cried Yoshika who tried to pull Kuji Kanesada off.

 

The next day Yoshika decided to visit Sanya in her dorm room. Yoshika walked over to the door and, after taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. She got no response and knocked again. After knocking a third time with no reply, Yoshika opened the door. Looking around the darkened room, Yoshika staggered around while wondering why the window was covered. Turning around, Yoshika saw Sanya lying in her bed.

"Sanya." said Yoshika softly, trying to wake her up.

"Ahh." groaned Sanya trying to sleep.

"Sanya. Please wake up." said Yoshika, gentler shaking Sanya.

"Five more minutes please." replied Sanya.

"Sanya." said Yoshika shaking her slightly more.

"Papa." said Sanya, clearly upset.

"She's dreaming of her father." noted Yoshika, thinking of her own father.

"What are you doing?" asked an angered Eila in the doorway.

"Um, trying to wake Sanya." answered Yoshika.

"Don't you dare." replied Eila harshly.

"But-" began Yoshika only to get cut off.

"Sanya preforms the night patrol by herself because she sleeps during the day. That's why our room is so dark and why you can't wake her." explained Eila.

"I didn't know." stated Yoshika.

"Well know you do." replied Eila.

"Okay." said Yoshika, "I just want to talk to her."

"Are you freaking deaf?" asked Eila.

"It's important." answered Yoshika.

"Whatever you need to talk about can wait." stated Eila.

"I tried talking to you yesterday and you shunned me." noted Yoshika.

"Oh sorry." said Eila.

"It's okay." sighed Yoshika.

"So, want do you want to know?" asked Eila.

"I just want to get to know Sanya more." answered Yoshika.

"That's okay with me." said Sanya waking up.

"Sanya!" exclaimed Eila.

"Good morning." yawned Sanya.

"You woke Sanya!" exclaimed Eila as she attacked Yoshika.

"I didn't mean to!" cried Yoshika defending herself.

"It's okay Eila. I woke up by myself." said Sanya.

"Oh. Sorry Yoshika." said Eila suddenly embarrassed.

"Yoshika, what did you want to know about me?" asked Sanya.

"A lot." answered Yoshika.

"Just tell her some basic stuff." offered Eila.

"I was born in St. Petersberg to a family from lower nobility. My father is a Count and our nobility goes back to the reign of Ivan the Terrible." began Sanya.

"Wow! I didn't know you were nobility!" exclaimed an excited Yoshika.

"I haven't seen my parents in years." added Sanya sadly.

"Sanya, I'm so sorry." said Yoshika sadly.

"They fled passed the Ural Mountains when the Neuroi attacked." said Sanya.

"Most likely there in Omsk." added Eila.

"Where's that?" asked Yoshika.

"It's near Central Asia. It's the provisional capital since St. Petersberg was captured by the Neuroi." answered Eila.

"But, the 502nd liberated St. Petersberg." noted Yoshika.

"True but, the Neuroi are still very active and they don't want to move the capital back if it's going to be attacked again by the Neuroi." replied Eila.

"Now the Neuroi are attacking Fuso." said Sanya clearly displeased.

"It's okay Sanya, we won't let the Neuroi overtake Fuso!" declared Yoshika.

"Exactly. Those Neuroi will never get by us." added Eila.

"Thank you two." replied Sanya.

"It's no problem Sanya." said Yoshika.

"I think we should let Sanya go back to sleep." said Eila.

"Good night Sanya." said Yoshika.

"Sleep well Sanya. I'll see you later." said Eila warmly.

"Night." replied Sanya when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Lynne." said Yoshika seeing the blonde girl.

"You're needed right now." said Sanya.

"What's up?" asked Eila, when suddenly a familiar alarm went off.

"Neuroi!" cried Yoshika.

"Major Sakamoto want all of us on the mission including Sanya." explained Lynne.

"But, Sanya needs to sleep." protested Eila.

"It's okay Eila. I'll go if Major Sakamoto needs to win." replied Sanya.

"Okay." sighed Eila.

"Let's hurry." said Yoshika, and with that the girls departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter five and I hoped you enjoyed. Next time, the 501st takes on the Neuroi. Please review.


	6. Alone No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing battles the latest Neuroi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Striker Redux

An intense meeting was being held at the 501st base to work out their plans for how to deal with the newest Neuroi attack.

"How long until the bogie reaches Kanto?" asked Sakamoto.

"Projected time is three hours." answered Amaki Suwa.

"Then we have time." replied Sakamoto.

"What shape is the Neuroi?" asked Minna.

"It is in the shape of a blimp ma'am." answered Nishiki Nakajima.

"We'll break off into teams to destroy the core. We'd need to find the core and see what the Neuroi can do before we act." said Minna.

"I have an idea." said Sakamoto.

 

Sakamoto quickly headed over to the phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes of ringing, the person she was calling finally picked up.

"Flight Lieutenant Takei speaking" said the woman.

("Hello Junko. It's Mio.") replied Sakamoto.

"I assume you're calling about the Neuroi." said Junko.

("We need a favor from the Navy.") stated Sakamoto.

"What is it?" asked Junko.

("We need you to sacrifice an older ship to see what the Neuroi is capable of.") answered Sakamoto.

"Admiral Kantarō would never go for that." replied Junko.

("This Neuroi is over the Pacific and we'd really like to avoid going in blind.") countered Sakamoto.

"I'll try my best but, I can't guarantee anything." said Junko.

("Thanks Junko.") said Sakamoto.

"What are friends for." said Junko.

 

The two hung up and Sakamoto awaited. After waiting for nearly twenty minutes, a report came in.

"Ma'am, the Imperial Fuso Navy apparently did as you requested." said Hijikata, "However-"

"What is it?" asked Sakamoto.

"They tried to take the Neuroi down themselves." answered Hijikata.

"Those damn fools!" cried Sakamoto.

"They sent the cruiser Tatsuta. It attacked the Neuroi but, was destroyed. Twenty-six were killed and ten injured." explained Hijikata.

"They threw away the lives of innocent men." said Sakamoto angrily.

"Knowing the command they'll probably try to blame us as well." sighed Minna.

"I know what we're going to do." said Sakamoto.

"What?" asked Minna.

"We'll split up into teams and attack the Neuroi. Since it seems to be attacking at night, we'll be able to utilize Sanya. Her rockets might be the key to this mission. That is, if my hunch is correct." explained Sakamoto.

"Mio, I trust your plan completely." stated Minna.

"Thank you ma'am. I will gather the girls and we'll move out." replied Sakamoto.

Sakamoto then turned around left the room. As she did, Minna couldn't help but to worry about the twenty year old witch.

 

Sakamoto quickly gathered her subordinates and explained to them the situation to them. As it was still daytime, Sanya had been in her room sleeping.

"Does everyone understand the situation?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." answered the witches.

"They teams will be: Shirley and Lucchini, Shizuka and Perrine, and Lynnette and myself. Yoshika, Eila and Sanya will go after the Neuroi core." explained Sakamoto.

"Um ma'am, Sanya and I are more than capable of handling the core by ourselves." said Eila.

"I am sure you are but, I don't want to take any risk." replied Sakamoto.

"Okay ma'am." sighed Eila, not pleased with the third wheel.

"I want everyone to prepare for the upcoming mission." said Sakamoto who turned and left.

"At least Raccoon Dog isn't pairing with Sakamoto." sighed Perrine to herself.

"Listen Yoshika, Sanya and I have great chemistry together so just back us up and we can handle this." said Eila.

"Um okay." said Yoshika.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything." said Eila.

"It's fine Eila. I don't think your mean." replied Yoshika.

"That's good." said Eila.

"Why are you two so close?" asked Eila.

"Sanya and I have been together since the she first got her." answered Eila, with a slight blush.

"Okay." said Yoshika noticing the blush.

 

Meanwhile, three the top leaders of the 501st were meeting themselves. Sakamoto, Minna and Ferrara were monitoring the movement of the Neuroi, as well as other recent developments.

"The Neuroi is closing in on Tokyo Bay. It should arrive exactly when we expect it to." noted Minna.

"Have they evacuated the city?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes, the populace has been relocated into air raid shelters." answered Minna.

"Right now the military is trying to but in to our affairs." said Ferrara with disgust.

"That isn't a surprise." replied Minna.

"They're trying to make up for the previous failures." shrugged Sakamoto.

"And steal the success for the victory." added Ferrara.

"Members of the military and even some of the Allied commanders have been less than friendly to witches." noted Minna.

"We're the only ones capable of defeating the Neuroi." said Sakamoto.

"Anna can you please make sure the Strikers are ready?" asked Minna.

"Yeah sure." answered Ferrara, who then left.

"Mio, I'm worried about you." said Minna.

"About what?" asked Sakamoto.

"You're turning twenty." answered Minna, "You're magic is weakening."

"I'm fine Minna." replied Sakamoto.

"Look Mio, I'm not going to let you get killed." said Minna.

"I'm going to fight and nobody can stop me." said Sakamoto determined.

"I care too much about you to let you get killed." said Minna.

"This is because of Kurt." said Sakamoto.

"Does that really matter?" asked Minna.

"Look. I'm sorry for your loss but, I need to fight to defend people." answered Sakamoto.

"There are the other girls." noted Minna.

"They need me to lead them." said Sakamoto.

"You've always been to stubborn." sighed Minna.

"I need to prepare." said Sakamoto who walked away, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"You better." said Minna.

 

Meanwhile, the other girls were preparing themselves for the upcoming battle with the Neuroi. Being as diverse as the 501st was the girls had their own rituals they went through before the battle. Yoshika was amazed by these but, when she saw Perrine kneeling before a picture she curious.

"What are you doing Perrine?" asked Yoshika curiously.

"I'm venerating St. Joan of Arc." answered Perrine.

"Okay." replied Yoshika, clearly not knowing what that meant.

"Veneration is the act of honoring a saint. St. Joan of Arc is the famous French heroine who fought the English from 1429-1431 when she was executed by English allies. Joan of Arc was canonized in 1920 and is one of several patron saints of Gallia, people persecuted for their religion and of soldiers among others. As the patron saint of soldiers and a patron saint of my homeland, I have made venerating her routine before battle." explained Perrine.

"That sounds...good." said Yoshika, now with a headache.

"So hopeless." sighed Perrine.

"You'll find we all have our little rituals before battle. I always use my magic to see the future." said Eila who pointed to her lap, "Sanya her naps if she gets awoke earlier."

"That's so cool." said Yoshika amazed.

"I always check my Striker." said Shirley.

"When did you do that?" asked Yoshika.

"A little earlier." answered Shirley.

"I like a snack before battle!" called out Lucchini.

"What about you Lynne?" asked Yoshika.

"Um...nothing." answered Lynne blushing.

"I don't think so." said Shirley grinning.

"Well..." began Lynne, adverting her eyes.

"You can tell us." said Eila.

"I look at this picture of our family trip to Ottawa when I was five. We're standing in front of Parliament Hill." confessed Lynne.

"That's so sweet!" declared Yoshika.

"Of course we in Fuso have our own ritual." noted Sakamoto entering the room.

"Praying to Emperor Shōwa." stated Hattori.

"Exactly. Our glorious Emperor will protect us." replied Sakamoto, "Miyafuji, come over here."

"Yes ma'am." said Yoshika who obeyed.

"Let's begin." said Sakamoto as they began.

 

At a local air raid shelter, the local population packed the small underground room. A group of four Romagna girls were seated near the door talking. Luciana, Martina, Fernandia and Maria were discussing what was going on.

"I wonder if the girls are okay." said Luciana.

"Well it sounds like the battle hasn't begun yet." noted Martina.

"They knew what they signed up." said Fernandia shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. That's true." admitted Martina.

"Besides, I'm sure they'll be fine. Yoshika and Sanya have fought before." noted Luciana.

"I'm worried about Francesca." confessed Maria.

"Don't worry Maria, I'm sure she's fine." said Martina.

"Yeah. She's training under Major Sakamoto a veteran of the Fuso Sea Incident." noted Luciana.

"Major Sakamoto is a professional soldier and they will be fine under her command." stated Barkhorn confident.

"You seem really convinced." said Rai Pöttgen.

"Fuso is as close to Karlsland as is possible." said Barkhorn.

"Major Sakamoto sounds like a really good commander." said Martina.

"She is. She is a great leader and I know they'll be fine." replied Barkhorn.

"See Maria, Lucchini will come back fine." reassured Luciana.

"Yeah. She'll come back again in no time." added Ferdinandia.

"I hope so." sighed Maria worried.

 

Back at the 501st base, the girls had fully prepared themselves and were now in the garage. They hoped into their Strikers and were awaiting their launch.

"Okay ladies, let's get this done." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied the girls.

"For most of you I know this is your first battle and you might be worried. However, that is weakness and you must suppress it." stated Sakamoto.

"We're ready ma'am." stated Perrine.

"Perfect." said Sakamoto, "Do you girls remember the plan?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am." replied the girls.

"Let's go! cried Sakamoto.

"Yoshika better not try anything with Sanya." said Eila to herself.

The 501st Joint Fighter Wing took off from their base and headed straight toward their enemy. They found the Neuroi off the coast heading right to Tokyo. By now, the sun had set and the darkness of night had overtaken the skies.

"Break off!" cried Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" called back the girls who split into their teams and began to engage the enemy.

The girls began engaging the Neuroi while trying to uncover it's core. However, this was proved more difficult than predicted as the Neuroi was a larger threat than the witches thought.

"Damn, where is that core?" asked Sakamoto irritated.

"Ma'am, the Neuroi is still moving." noted Lynne.

"We have to keep this Neuroi from reaching land! If it does, Tokyo will be destroyed!" cried Sakamoto.

"Sanya, on your right. Now your left. Okay, right again." said Eila positioning the Orussian girl.

"Okay." said Sanya softly.

"Wow. You two are a really good team." noted Yoshika.

"Thanks." replied Eila.

"Yoshika, watch out." added Sanya.

Yoshika focused back on the Neuroi just in time for the alien being to open fire on her. She dodged several beam from the Neuroi and accidentally fired off several shots, which flew across the intervening distance and hit the Neuroi. Sakamoto was about to give a rebuke over the dangerous, wild shots when she noticed a familiar glow. Using her Magic Eye, she found the core in the "basket" of the Neuroi blimp.

"You found the core Miyafuji! Well done!" called Sakamoto, "The core is in the "basket" of the Neuroi!"

"No problem ma'am!" called back Yoshika.

"That damn Raccoon Dog." seethed Perrine.

With this new information, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing focused on their new target. However, the Neuroi seemed to realize this and ramped up it's attacks trying to defend it's self.

"Damn, this thing is a real pain in the ass." said Shirley.

"Miyafuji, Sanya and Eila go after the core!" ordered Sakamoto, "The rest of us will cover you!"

"Roger!" replied the three.

"Why did she say my name after Yoshika and Sanya?" asked Eila concerned to herself.

The three girls moved in on the Neuroi but, the alien being focused on them. Such an intense defense easily kept the witches at a distance.

"I have a plan." stated Eila.

"What is it?" asked Sanya.

"I'll use my magic to see the Neuroi beams and will guard Sanya." answered Eila.

"What about me?" asked Yoshika.

"Cover Sanya." answered Eila.

"Got it." said Yoshika eagerly.

The three witches went into action. Using her Foresight, Eila was able to guide Sanya while Yoshika drew attention away for the Neuroi. Sanya found her chance and fired her Fliegerhammer but, the Neuroi fired a shot at Sanya in return. The rockets hit the Neuroi destroying the core and the Neuroi it's self. Sanya threw up her shield but, the attack still blasted her out of the sky and drew blood. Eila quickly grabbed Sanya who was bleeding from the forehead and placed her on the ground. Yoshika followed and began using her magic while the others caught up.

"Sanya, please be okay!" exclaimed Eila crying.

"Eila." replied Sanya looking up.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" cried Eila embracing Sanya, "Yoshika, I'm forever indebted to you for helping Sanya."

"It's nothing Eila." said Yoshika scratching the back of her head.

"Thank you Yoshika." said Sanya.

"I guess you can consider this a late birthday gift." joked Eila.

"What's your birthday?" asked Yoshika.

"15 August." answered Sanya.

"No way! Me to!" cried Yoshika amazed.

"Man that's weird." said Shirley with a laugh.

"Yoshika, I'm glad your my friend." said Sanya.

"So am I." added Eila.

"Hey, we're all friends here." said Shirley and the others agreed.

"Let's go everyone." said Sakamoto with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go. I hope you liked this and I did add character development so I hope this wasn't boring. The Tatsuta was a really warship, the Tenryū class cruiser. Next time, a new invention could help the witches...or not. Please review.


	7. Benny and the Jets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a new invention is debuted to help the witches but, it might backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I am back with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Thanks to my beta reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was an early September morning in Fuso. Minna was sitting in her office going over paperwork. Suddenly, the phone ran so Minna picked it up.

"This is Minna." stated the woman picking up the phone.

("Hey, it's been a while.") said the girl on the other line.

"Indeed. It's been far to long." agreed Minna.

("Well I've got good news: I'm coming to Fuso soon.") said the girl.

"Oh that's great. I know Trude will be happy to see you too." replied Minna.

("Please tell me she's not hung up on what happened to Chris.") said the girl.

"Unfortunately she is." sighed Minna.

("Well, hopefully I can cheer her up.") said the girl

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." said Minna.

("Oh before I forget, I actually called to tell you the provisional Diet in Buenos Aires has approved my sister's invention. It's being sent to Fuso tomorrow. However, the new budget proposal has been delayed a day.") said the girl.

"That's great to hear. However, I have work with Major Sakamoto, so I will have to go." said Minna.

("I have to go. Say hello to my sister.") said the girl.

"Okay. I hope to see you soon Erica." said Minna who hung up.

 

In Tokyo, Yoshika Miyafuji was lying comfortable in her bed. Her dog Kuji Kanesada was cuddled up her in chest. Both were sound asleep but, that all changed when the bedroom door was thrown open.

"Get your ass out of bed Miyafuji!" cried Sakamoto.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Yoshika falling to the floor.

"Let's go! It's already 7 am!" snapped Sakamoto.

"How long have you been up for ma'am?" asked Yoshika.

"I've been awake since 5 am." answered Sakamoto, "Now get up."

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika getting up.

"Breakfast is all ready when you're done." noted Sakamoto in a at ease fashion.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

Yoshika quickly grabbed her clothes and took a quick shower. After she was done, Yoshika headed outside and took in her breakfast. She sat at the table across from Yoshika.

"So, how is it?" asked Sakamoto.

"Good ma'am." answered Yoshika.

"I'm glad to hear it." replied Sakamoto.

"I'm so sleepy." yawned Yoshika.

"You're in the army now. You need to be adjust to a more military oriented life." explained Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

"I might be home late tonight. I have a meeting with Minna and Dr. Hartmann." stated Sakamoto.

"What is it about?" asked Yoshika.

"A new device that Dr. Hartmann invented. She claims it can help the war." answered Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Yoshika, "I'll be fine."

"I know you will." said Sakamoto, when a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." said Yoshika.

Yoshika got out of her chair and headed to the door. She opened the door and found two familiar faces.

"Hey Yoshika." said Shirley.

"Time to go to school." moaned Lucchini.

"Oh buck up." said Shirley.

"Lieutenant Yeager and Officer Lucchini, don't forget you have practice after school!" called Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied the two.

"Have a good day Yoshika." said Sakamoto.

"Bye ma'am." replied Yoshika.

 

Yoshika grabbed her backpack, slipped on her shoes and headed off with her friends. As the three girls made their way through Tokyo, Yoshika was yawning continuously.

"Man Yoshika, how much sleep did you get last night?" asked Shirley.

"Sakamoto woke me up." answered Yoshika.

"You can nap in class like I do." said Lucchini.

"The the teacher will have somebody new to discipline." said Shirley.

"Sakamoto says I need to adjust to a military life." said Yoshika.

"I guess that makes sense." shrugged Shirley.

"I know how you feel." said Lucchini.

"Really?" asked Yoshika.

"My daddy is forced me to clean my entire room." answered Lucchini.

"That's called cleaning." replied Shirley.

"No." huffed Lucchini.

 

The three girls reached their school and entered. They headed to their classroom and sat down at their desks. The three of them then continued their conversation.

"I just wish Sakamoto didn't wake me up so early." sighed Yoshika.

"Why did she do that?" asked Eila.

"Yoshika is in the military." answered Shirley.

"Sanya usually sleeps a lot. It's because she patrols at night." explained Eila.

"Hello Francesca." said Maria approaching the girl.

"Hey Maria!" replied Lucchini.

"I made you Fettuccine Alfredo for lunch." said Maria handing her a box.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Lucchini.

"I didn't know you cooked." stated Yoshika.

"I learned from watching my servants at the Quirinal Palace back home." replied Maria.

"That's so cool. Thanks." said Lucchini.

"You're welcome." said Maria, with a blush.

 

At the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Minna, Ferrara and Sakamoto were standing in the office of the Wing Commander. Dr. Hartmann stood in front of them showing them her new invention.

"Why do you think?" asked Ursula.

"Impressive Ursula. I'm not surprised you're the one to invent this." answered Minna.

"Thank you." replied Ursula.

"When will the official debut be?" asked Ferrara.

"Tomorrow at Iwo Jima Air Base." answered Ursula.

"That makes sense, somewhere away from the general population." said Sakamoto.

"Indeed." agreed Ursula.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to attend." said Minna.

"Oh really." said Sakamoto.

"I've got a meeting with the Allied commanders." said Minna.

"It is fine ma'am." replied Ursula.

 

The next morning, Yoshika awoke from her sleep, stretched and gave a yawn. She was surprised that Sakamoto wasn't already shouting at her to hurry but, assumed her absence was due to her training somewhere.

Going into the kitchen, Yoshika was making breakfast when suddenly Sakamoto appeared dressed in full dress uniform.

"Hello Sakamoto." said Yoshika.

"Good morning Yoshika." replied Sakamoto.

"Is something going on?" asked Yoshika.

"Today is the debut of the invention Dr. Hartmann created. I told you yesterday." answered Sakamoto.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." replied Yoshika scratching the back of her head.

"You're slacking." said Sakamoto irritated.

"I'm sorry." said Yoshika bowing.

"It might run late so I am not sure when I will return." said Sakamoto.

"Okay ma'am." said Yoshika.

"Also, enjoy your day off." said Sakamoto with a smile.

 

Meanwhile, Minna was flying on a plane headed to her meeting with the Allied commanders. As she waited, a familiar face walked out of the cockpit.

"It's nice to see you again Minna." said Hanna U. Rudel.

"Same to you." replied Minna with a smile.

"It seems that the budget was approved by the Diet. Kaiser Wilhelm IV will approve it later today without any hesitation." stated Hanna.

"That's good to hear." sighed Minna relieved.

"Is it true that Bubi is coming her?" asked Hanna.

"Yes it is." answered Minna.

"Then things should get interesting." said Hanna with a smile.

"Considering she has over two hundred-fifty kills I would have to agree." said Minna.

"It seems everything will be going according to schedule today." stated Hanna.

"Our plan will move forward now with no interruptions." agreed Minna.

"Goodbye and remember, I wasn't here." said Hanna.

"Of course." replied Minna.

("Ma'am, we're here.") said the pilot over the intercom.

 

The Iwo Jima Air Base was filled with anticipation as the event was beginning. Everyone stood quietly as Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein took the stage. Sakamoto stood near the side of the stage with Ursula. On the stage, what seemed like a Striker unit under a white tarp.

"Hello to all our esteemed guests. Today you will all witness the unveiling of a new invention that will revolutionize the way we battle the Neuroi." began Montgomery who pulled off the white tarp, "I give to you the first Jet Striker."

"What in the world is a Jet Striker?" asked one of the men in the audience.

"I'll allow the creator to explain that. I give you Dr. Ursula Hartmann." answered Montgomery, as the blonde took the stage.

"Thank you all." said Ursula.

"Please tell us more about this Striker." requested the same man.

"This new Striker uses the first successful jet engine in history. This new engine is propelled by jet propulsion to generate thrust in accordance with Newton's laws of motion." explained Ursula.

"How does the improve over the previous Striker?" asked another man.

"It allows for longer travel and faster speeds." answered Ursula.

"Can we get a demonstration of this new invention?" asked a third man.

"Indeed." answered Ursula, as Marshal Montgomery headed back to the podium.

"All remaining questions will be kept for later. Right now, I want to introduce you all to test pilot: Katherine O' Hare." said Montgomery.

"Hello y'all. I'm Lieutenant O' Hare from Texas." said Katherine.

"We will have a brief intermission to prepare then the test will begin." stated Montgomery.

"You were great Ursula." said Sakamoto when the the blonde girl came down.

"Thank you." replied Ursula.

"I'm just wondering why Katherine O' Hare was chosen to test it." pondered Sakamoto.

"Is she not acceptable?" asked Ursula.

"She has a habit of crashing Striker Units." answered Sakamoto.

"I see." said Ursula.

"I guess Katherine must have improved." said Sakamoto.

"Agreed." said Ursula.

 

A few minutes later everyone gathered outside to observe the show. Katherine O' Hare was helped into the new Jet Striker by Candy and Ronnie, the two assistants Marshal Law had with him. Her familiar was activated and the Striker began. The restraints were removed and Katherine took off.

"My, that speed was impressive." said Sakamoto.

"It seems that everything is going as predicted." said Ursula.

Katherine began speeding through the sky. The people on the ground were barely able keep up with her.

"Well Ursula it seems your new invention is a big success." said Sakamoto.

"Something is wrong." said Ursula worried.

"Sir, O' Hare is becoming unstable." noted Candy.

"What?" asked Marshal Law.

"It looks like her magic is draining. At this rate, her magic will be drained and she could fall." explained Ronnie.

"Dammit!" snapped Marshal Law.

"Sir, we need to act." said Sakamoto.

"We can handle this." said Marshal Law.

"The 501st has capable witches. Please allow us to stop this." said Sakamoto.

"We do not need you." said Marshal Law.

"If the military is launched then this will be a big fiasco. Allowing the 501st to handle this will allow us to take responsibility for this and you can protect yourself." explained Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Marshal Law relenting.

 

Sakamoto called the base and reached Ferrara. Sakamoto quickly explained the situation and had Yoshika take off in her Striker Unit while carrying a spare unit without her weapon. Yoshika arrived at the base quickly where Sakamoto was waiting.

"Miyafuji hold the Striker. I'm going in." said Sakamoto.

"Um ma'am, I do not believe Commander Minna would approve of this situation." said Ursula.

"I'm a Major. I'm giving myself the permission." replied Sakamoto, getting into the Striker.

"All right." said Ursula.

"Let's go." ordered Sakamoto taking off.

"Right." replied Yoshika who followed her.

"Miyafuji, you and I need to rescue O' Hare. I'm going to remove the Jet Striker, you need to grab O' Hare." said Sakamoto.

"Roger." said Yoshika.

The two witches headed off but, found it more difficult to catch up to the rouge witch. They finally managed to reach O' Hare who was quickly fading.

"Major Sakamoto, I feel weak." said Katherine barely able to keep herself awake.

"Don't worry Katherine, we're here to help you." said Sakamoto.

Yoshika pushed forward and managed to surpass Katherine who was slowing down. Katherine slammed into Yoshika who grabbed Katherine holding on to her. Sakamoto was able to get behind Katherine, grab the Jet Striker and began pulling them. After several tense moments, she managed to pull the Jet Striker off. They returned to base and Katherine was quickly taken to doctors. By now, the sun had set coloring the sky orange.

"Sakamoto, is there any news of Katherine?" asked Yoshika.

"She's going to be fine Yoshika. You did great today. I'm proud of you." answered Sakamoto.

"I'm sorry for this. It is my fault." said Ursula.

"No it's not Ursula. You didn't know this would happen." replied Sakamoto.

"Thank you." said Ursula.

"Things are about to get very interesting here." thought Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there we go and I changed a lot of this. This chapter was more of a filler setting up for next time. Next time, two new witches arrive. Please review.


	8. New Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the debut of two more witches to join our established cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I am back with chapter eight of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a sunny September day in the Pacific Ocean. The sun was still warm but, it was on the eve of Autumn and a slight chill hung in the air. Overt the blue waters of the Pacific Ocean, a Mitsubishi Ki-57 transport plane cast it's shadow. Inside; Yoshika, Shirley, Lucchini and Barkhorn were observing the ocean below. Sakamoto then emerged from the cockpit.

"All right ladies, we should be reaching our target soon." noted Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika, Shirley and Lucchini.

"I'm glad you're ready. However, this is merely an escort mission so you can relax." explained Sakamoto.

"I'm not complaining about this." laughed Shirley.

"You're too lax Yankee." huffed Barkhorn.

"I don't even know why the hell you're here." replied Shirley.

"Commander Minna thought of it." stated Sakamoto.

"Did you know Minna?" asked Lucchini.

"Minna and I knew each other before the fall of Karlsland." explained Barkhorn.

"That's nice." said Yoshika.

"Did she say why I should follow you?" asked Barkhorn.

"Indeed but, I cannot tell you." answered Sakamoto.

"Why not?" asked Barkhorn.

"It's a surprise." answered Sakamoto.

"If Minna is behind this then I trust her." said Barkhorn.

"Look at the big boat." awed Lucchini looking outside.

"That is our destination, the battleship Yamato." said Sakamoto.

"It's huge!" declared Yoshika.

"It's one of the the largest and strongest battleships every created." said Sakamoto, after a laugh.

"I wish Eila and Lynne didn't have to stay behind." said Shirley, "Hattori and Perrine, I could care less."

 

Next to the Yamato, the flying Ki-57 carrying the witches landed on the aircraft carrier Chiyoda which transferred them to the Yamato. On the bridge, the Captain and Vice Captain watched as the girls began to tranfer to the ship.

"So that's the 501st Joint Fighter wing." said Captain Sugita Junzaburo.

"They've done so much for us, I can't see how we can ask them to do more." said Vice Captain Tarumiya Keiki.

 

The witches got off the plane and began walking around the deck of the ship. Out of the corner of her eye, Yoshika saw someone standing above them. The person then jumped off her spot and landed on the deck.

"Oh no." sighed Barkhorn.

"Hello Major." said the girl standing at attention.

"Allow me to introduce you: this is Hanna Marseilles aka the The Star of Africa. She's a talented witch and the newest member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." explained Sakamoto.

"She's so cool." awed Yoshika.

"I know I am." said Hanna proudly.

"Still cocky as ever." noted Sakamoto.

"I'm just that good." said Hanna.

Hanna then inspected the other girls. First Yoshika, then Lucchini and finally Shirley. Then she noticed the other person trying to avoid detection.

"Well look who it is." laughed Hanna.

"You're still as reckless as always." scoffed Barkhorn.

"We haven't seen each other in years and that's the reaction I get. I'm hurt." said Hanna in mock hurt.

"I'm not falling for it." declared Barkhorn.

"You too know each other?" asked Shirley.

"We knew each other four years ago." answered Barkhorn.

"Except I actually kept fighting." laughed Hanna.

"Why you!" cried Barkhorn.

"That's enough. We need to head to the bridge." said Sakamoto, defusing the situation.

"Yes ma'am." replied the witches.

"Major, I don't mean to be rude by why did you bring me along if you knew she would be here?" asked Barkhorn.

"That's not the surprise for you." answered Sakamoto.

 

The witches headed inside and made their way through the ship. The entire time Yoshika marveled at the size of the Yamato. The witches then reached the bridge.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Captain." said Sakamoto.

"You as well Major. It's been years since you were aboard the Akagi." replied Captain Junzaburo.

"That ship held a lot of memories. It's tragic the Neuroi sunk her." said Sakamoto.

"Indeed it is." agreed Captain Junzaburo.

"But now that we're here that won't happen to the Yamato." said a voice.

"I didn't see you there Lieutenant Hartmann." stated Captain Junzaburo.

"Erica!" cried out an amazed Barkhorn.

"Trude! It's been years! You look great!" declared Hartmann heading over to her fellow countryman.

"This is the surprise for you." noted Sakamoto.

"You two know each other?" asked Shirley.

"Erica and I go back four years. Despite being a slob she's a fine soldier." answered Barkhorn.

"Hartmann is the most highly decorated witch today with over two-hundred forty kills and having behind awarded the prestigious Knight's Cross with two Oak Leaves and Swords." explained Sakamoto.

"You can call me Erica or Bubi. I can't wait to fight with you all." said Hartmann smiling.

"Bubi." repeated Yoshika confused.

"It's a pet name for the Karlslandish word for young." said Hartmann.

"I suggest we head below and allow Captain Junaburo to command in ship in peace." said Sakamoto.

"If you need anything then do not hesitate to ask. You witches are our guests here." said Captain Junzaburo.

 

The witches headed down the to the mess deck on the ship. The girls all had food and sat down to eat.

"So, you three all served with Commander Minna?" asked Shirley.

"Indeed we did. Minna was a great commander while Hartmann and I served together. However, I cannot say the same about some people." answered Barkhorn.

"Oh please. I am twice the witch you'll ever be." scoffed Hanna lighting up a cigarette.

"Put that out!" snapped Barkhorn.

"No way." said Hanna.

Hanna leaned back and took a long drag of her cigarette. She then blew the smoke into the face of Barkhorn.

"Dammit Hanna!" screamed Barkhorn jumping out of her chair.

"That's enough you two." warned Sakamoto.

"Great. Now I'll have those two fighting all the time." sighed Hartmann.

"Actually Barkhorn isn't a member of the 501st so you'll only have to deal with it at school." noted Shirley.

"I see." replied Hartmann, knowing why Barkhorn wouldn't fight.

"You're still burying your head in the sand I see." said Hanna.

"That's enough! Not another comment!" snapped Sakamoto, ending the conversation.

 

The girls heeded the warning of Major Sakamoto and finished their food on peace. Hanna and Hartmann finished their meals and headed outside to smoke. Once on the deck, they lite up their cigarettes.

"What the hell is Trude's problem?" asked Hanna angrily.

"She's totally serious. She always nagged me to clean my room." answered Hartmann.

"Damn. She really needs to yank that stick out of her ass." huffed Hanna.

"Yeah but, Trude is a great person." said Hartmann.

"She's a bitch." snapped Hanna.

"No she isn't." replied Hartmann.

"Damn Erica. I don't get how you can like her." said Hanna.

"It's because I know Trude well and she really is a nice person even if she's strict." explained Hartmann.

"Whatever." sighed Hanna, finishing her cigarette.

 

Hartmann soon finished her cigarette and the two headed back to the mess deck. Once the other girls were done, they decided to go down to the hold where the Striker units were held.

"I proudly present our Striker Units. The pride of Karlsland." said Hanna triumphantly.

"Wow." awed Yoshika.

"Karlsland is very advance when it comes to the field of science." noted Barkhorn.

"Like Dr. Hartmann?" asked Lucchini.

"'Ursula has always been really smart; though when she tries to explain the stuff to me my head hurt." said Hartmann.

"Are you two related?" asked Yoshika.

"They're identical twin sisters." answered Barkhorn.

"That's so cool!" declared Yoshika.

The witches were observing the Strikers when suddenly the Yamato was violently shaken. All knowing the likely culprit, they headed to the deck and saw a giant Neuroi in the sky above them.

"Oh no." said Yoshika.

"The core is dead center." stated Sakamoto, thanks to her Magic Eye.

"Hot damn! It's showtime!" cried Hanna.

"You two head to the hold and get in your Strikers. The rest of you come with me to the plane." ordered Sakamoto.

"What about me ma'am?" asked Barkhorn.

"Oh right. Head to the bridge." answered Sakamoto.

"Roger." replied Barkhorn.

 

The witches all departed headed to their respective areas. As the girls headed to the plane, Sakamoto was grateful for the forethought she and Minna had. The had met the day before when Minna informed Sakamoto about this and then it came up.

"Mio, I think you should bring your Striker Units and weapons with you." said Minna.

"Why is that?" asked Sakamoto.

"The Neuroi could try and seize the opportunity to attack during the transport." answered Minna.

"You're right Commander. I'll make Hijikata has the Striker Units and weapons stored our own transport plane." stated Sakamoto.

"You're dismissed Major." said Minna.

"Understood." said Sakamoto who left.

"You're not telling her about the special cargo?" asked Ferrara.

"Right now Mio doesn't need to know that." answered Minna.

The witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing hoped into their Striker Units, grabbed their weapons and took to the skies. Hartmann and Hanna soon joined them and together they approached their target.

"Why did you think Erica, should we show these rookies why we're the two best witches in the world?" asked Hanna.

"Whatever." answered Hartmann.

"You know, we haven't had a good competition in a while." noted Hanna.

"I don't care." sighed Hartmann.

"Hartmann, you're a great solider but, you need to focus." said Hanna.

"Now you sound like Trude." noted Hartmann.

"I'm way better than her." huffed Hanna.

"Listen up; Hanna will be with Hartmann, Shirley with Lucchini and Miyafuji with me." ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the girls.

"Minna must have known this Neuroi was coming." thought Hartmann to herself.

 

It was a few weeks before this. Yoshika had recently become a witch and the 501st was coming into it's own. In her office, Minna was sitting at her desk when the phone rang.

("Hi Minna. It's Erica.") said Hartmann on the the line.

"Hello Erica. It's a pleasure to hear from you." replied Minna.

("I got Codename Beta.") said Hartmann.

"Excellent. You'll bring it here soon. We'll keep it with Codename Alpha. Hopefully, it won't draw Neuroi." said Minna.

("Roger.") replied Hartmann.

 

Taking off, the witches began attacking the Neuroi. The alien targeted the Imperial Fuso Naval ships, while the 501st tried to prevent it from doing so.

Despite the use of their shields, the girls were swamped by Neuroi beams, and were unable to fire even as it continued to attack the navy fleet.

"It's hit the Chiyoda!" cried Shirley.

"New plan of attack ladies! Yeager and Lucchini are to defend the Yamato, Marseilles and Hartmann will attack the Neuroi while Miyafuji and I provide cover!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the witches.

The girls began this new plan but, it didn't seem to be working. The Neuroi maintained it's attack and the witches were still unable to find an opening.

"It's hit the battleship Kongō !" cried Sakamoto.

"Oh no." said Yoshika shaken.

"Miyafuji focus!" snapped Sakamoto.

"She needs to focus." said Hanna.

"Lay of Hanna, she's just a rookie." replied Hartmann.

"I'll show her how a witch does things." said Hanna.

Hanna then shot off and began assaulting the Neuroi. Bobbing and weaving, she managed to avoid being hit while dealing a good deal of damage to the Neuroi.

"She's amazing." awed Yoshika.

"She's reckless." said Sakamoto.

The witches took advantage of the opening allotted by Hanna and went on the offensive. The witches began inflicting damage to the alien being. Suddenly, the Neuroi fired two beams aimed at large Fuso ships.

"It's targeting the Haruna and the Hyūga!" cried Sakamoto in realization.

Shirley and Lucchini were the closest so they sprang into action. Shirley defended the battleship Haruna while Lucchini defended the battleship Hyūga with their shields.

"Well done ladies!" called Sakamoto.

The Neuroi then fired another beam at the Yamato. Seeing that, Yoshika quickly flew over and managed to block it like other girls had. Seeing an opening, Hanna flew in and destroyed the Neuroi.

"That's now the best does it." bragged Hanna.

"The Neuroi seemed to draw out attention." noted Sakamoto to herself, "Could it be self aware?"

With the Neuroi defeated, the girls returned to the Yamato. The Captain and crew were very grateful for the witches protecting them from the Neuroi. The Fuso naval fleet reached it's destination of Tokyo and the witches left for their base.

 

Once at the base Hartmann headed right for the office of Commander Minna. Hartmann had a duffel bag with her belongings over her right shoulder.

"Knock knock." said Hartmann walking into the office.

"Bubi, it's great to see you again." said Minna standing up.

"It's been way to long. I've really missed you and Trude." said Hartmann, as two embraced.

"I feel the same." replied Minna.

"I got a gift for you." said Hartmann, pulling out a briefcase from her duffel bag.

"Is that Codename Beta?" asked Minna.

"Yup." answered Hartmann opening the briefcase to reveal a Neuroi core.

 

The next day at school; Yoshika, Shirley and Lucchini will seated in class. Fumika had not arrived so they were taking the time to fill in the others about what occurred yesterday.

"Oh. I wish I was there." sighed Eila, while Sanya let out a yawn.

"Oh Francesca, I'mjust glad you're okay. It must have been so terrfying to block the Neuroi beam." said Maria.

"It was nothing." replied Perrine.

"Besides, the three of us protected the naval fleet." added Shirley, "The crew of the Yamato and Major Sakamoto both commemorated Yoshika when she returned."

"I can't believe she teamed with the Major." thought Perrine to herself angrily.

"You and Major Sakamoto made quite the team." noted Hattori.

"It was nothing really." replied Yoshika.

"If only Hanna was the humble." said Barkhorn.

"Um, why do you two not get along?" asked Lynne softly.

"She's reckless and arrogant. She's a danger to any team member." answered Barkhorn.

"Oh really." came a familiar voice, "I'm Hanna Marseilles and I'll be your new class mate."

"I'm Erica Hartmann and I'll also be joining your class." added Hartmann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter eight finished. Next time, the witches try to get in synch. Please review.


	9. Synchronization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will differ from the original story while keeping with the basics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello I am back with chapter nine of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Thanks to my beta reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a cool Autumn day in Fuso. The temperature was starting to drop and leaves were slowly beginning to change their color. On their way to the local middle school, Hanna and Hartmann admired the weather.

"It's weird, being in North Africa so long I actually for what Autumn felt like." noted Hanna.

"Ursula and I used to like Autumn back home." stated Erica.

"Yeah... it sucks the Neuroi conquered Karlsland but, we'll liberate it soon." said Hanna with confidence.

"Hey Trude!" cried Erica, seeing her fellow native.

"Good morning Bubi." said Trude before seeing her companion, "Hello Hanna."

"Look, it's no secret neither of us like the other so let's no pretend." said Hanna.

"I'm not." said Trude.

"Hey! Good morning!" called Yoshika, joining the three.

"Good morning to you Yoshika." said Hartmann.

"I must say you did decent in battle the other day." said Hanna, "At least you actually fought."

"Um, thanks." said Yoshika not understanding the later half of sentence.

"If you're not careful then you'll suffer the same fate as Narcissus." warned Barkhorn.

"I'd rather be a narcissist than a coward." shot back Hanna.

"Oh man." sighed Hartmann.

 

The girls went to school and headed toward their classroom. Once there, they found the other witches already there.

"Never fear I am here. You day can begin!" declared Hanna entering the classroom.

"She's full of herself." noted Shirley, clearly displeased.

"Her boobs aren't anything special either." added Lucchini.

"You two are perverted degenerates." said Barkhorn.

"A witch who is afraid to fly has no right to critique a which who does." said Hanna.

"Come on guys." said Hartmann, clearly not wanting break up an argument.

"Well I thin Lieutenant Marseilles is a capable witch and should be respected." said Perrine.

"Suck up." coughed Eila.

"You're so lucky I came here to help you." said Hanna.

"I don't think the classroom is big enough for your ego." said Barkhorn.

"We'll see later today." replied Hanna, "Oh wait, you're too much of a weakling to fight."

 

Later that day, the 501st gathered for a routine training exercise. Minna, Sakamoto, Yoshika, Lynne, Hattori and Perrine were facing off with Hanna, Hartmann, Shirley, Lucchini, Eila and Sanya. They were took off into the sky and wielded paintball guns.

"Okay, first team to eliminate the other team by hitting it's members wins." stated Minna.

"Understood!" cried the girls.

"Hey Erica, I bet I can do better than you." said Hanna.

"Like I care." sighed Hartmann.

"Come on Bubi. You're a great witch...show some initiative." said Hanna.

"I don't care about showing off." shrugged Hartmann.

"I'll show you what a great witch can do!" declared Hanna.

Hanna then took off leaving her comrades behind. The other other four tried to catch up while Hanna fearless charged the others.

"What is she doing?" asked Sakamoto amazed.

"Being reckless." answered Minna.

Hanna began firing upon the rival team. The others used a pincher formation attacking Hanna's teammates as they had planned despite this now being thrown into chaos by Hanna's actions. Perrine and Hattori went after Eila and Sanya, Lynnette and Yoshika went after Shirley and Lucchini while Minna and Sakamoto went after Hartmann and Hanna.

Minna and Sakamoto went toward Hanna ready to battle her but, the Star of Africa suddenly broke off. This left Hartmann alone to battle her two commanders. Meanwhile, Perrine and Hattori targeted Sanya. They fired at the sleepy witch so Eila took the hits for her. Perrine and Hattori then hit Sanya eliminating her. Hanna then charged in firing guns blazing. She quickly hit Perrine and Hattori before Hanna took off.

Yoshika and Lynne were in a dogfight with Shirley and Lucchini. Shirley and Lucchini seemed to be closing in when suddenly paint came flying by them. This threw Shirley and Lucchini off allowing them to be hit by Yoshika and Lynne. However, the paint that flew by the two hit Lynne. Yoshika began panicking as she saw Hanna charging in. Hanna opened fire hitting Yoshika with paint. Hanna then took off laughing.

Hartmann was doing her best to fend off Hartmann and Sakamoto. To her credit, Hartmann had lasted longer than most witches which served as a testament to her abilities. Hanna then charged in firing. Minna and Sakamoto were both surprised by the sudden attack and in the chaos; Hanna managed to quickly eliminate them both.

"Well it looks like the best two witches in Karlsland are the last one standing." laughed Hanna.

"I think something more important has come up." said Hartmann.

"Marseilles! You are too immediately report to the Commanders' Office!" snapped Sakamoto angrily.

"The rest of you are dismissed." stated Minna, equally angered.

 

The girls all returned to base and most headed to the wash. However, Sakamoto, Minna and Hanna headed to the officer of Commander Minna. Once there, Hanna sat down while Minna sat in her chair and Sakamoto stood next to her.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Sakamoto angrily.

"I kicked ass today." answered Hanna.

"You recklessly out there. You left your comrades and acted like a daredevil." said Minna angrily.

"Oh come on Minna... you know that I'm just amazing. I could defeat a Neuroi blindfolded." shrugged Hanna.

"That is just the attitude that will get you sent home in a body bag." said Minna, holding herself back.

"She's thinking of Kurt." thought Sakamoto.

"I don't see why I came her if I'm supposed to hold back." shrugged Hanna.

"You're a pigheaded child." said Ferrara entering the room.

"You fought in the First Neuroi War along Baroness von Richthofen. You have to see the talent I have." protested Hanna.

"The first half of your sentence is true and you all a very talented witch. However, your actions are not excusable. You must learn to control your ego." said Ferrara.

"From this point on you will be cleaning latrines." said Sakamoto.

"But-" began Hanna.

"Dismissed." said Minna forcefully.

 

Hanna jumped out of her seat and stormed off angrily. Sakamoto, Minna and Ferrara looked at each other knowing that her knew living arrangement would not help the situation. Later that day, Yoshika returned back to the apartment. Upon entering she found boxes stacked up in the hallway.

"What's going on?" asked Yoshika confused.

"I've taken your place." answered Hanna, walking out of the living with a cigarette in her mouth.

"But, Sakamoto and I live her." noted Yoshika.

"You used to live her. I'm taking your room and you'll find somewhere else to stay." shrugged Hanna, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Actually, you two will be roommates." said Sakamoto, entering the room.

"What?" asked Hanna surprised.

"It was the only arrangement we could make for you. Commander Minna and I believe it will be good for you." explained Sakamoto.

"Fine." said Hanna bitterly.

"This will be fun." said Yoshika smiling.

 

The next day, word had spread around quickly about what occurred. Shirley and Lucchini overheard Hanna talking to Hartmann about being chewed out. The Liberion and Romagna girl told everybody at school what occurred.

"Hanna, I heard what happened." said Rai.

"Everyone has." said Hanna disgusted.

"I'm not surprised you're arrogance got you in trouble." said Barkhorn.

"Shove it." spat Hanna.

"You've always been reckless. I even noted you would put your comrades in danger." stated Barkhorn.

"I don't want to hear your shit! I'm am the Star of Africa dammit!" snapped Hanna.

"I think she's mad." whispered Lucchini.

"I'll show you!" cried Hanna fuming.

"She's gonna blow a fuse." said Shirley.

"Hanna calm down. You'll making a scene." said Hartmann.

"Fine Erica." said Hanna.

 

Once school ended, the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing headed to their base. They were ready for target practice with their two commanders.

"Okay this is basic target practice." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied the girls.

"Don't get yelled at...again." joked Shirley.

"I'll show you." said Hanna.

The girls grabbed their guns and aimed and wooden targets. They fired and tired to get as close to the center as they possibly could. Hartmann and Hanna got closer than anybody else.

"See! I told you! I am the greatest witch alive!" declared Hanna.

"Marseilles-" began Sakamoto.

"Ma'am, we have civilian here." said Hijikata, standing with a familiar face.

"Oh hello Barkhorn. I hope you saw another of my stellar moments." said Hanna.

"You forgot your book in class Bubi." said Barkhorn, handing the book to Hartmann.

"Thanks Trude." replied Hartmann.

"Did you see my amazing shot?" asked Hanna bragging.

"Nobody said you were not a talented witch... it's your ego that's the problem." said Barkhorn.

"Oh no. Not again." sighed Hartmann.

"You're just jealous!" snapped Hanna.

"I'm not going to go down to your level." replied Barkhorn.

"You know you could never do as well as I could." snorted Hanna.

"Bubi, give me your gun." demanded Barkhorn.

Hartmann handed her MP 40 to Trude. Trude took aim and fired; easily hit the target dead center.

"Wow! A bullseye!" cried an amazed Shirley.

"You've still got it Trude." said Minna.

 

The other witches began praising Trude for her shot. Jealous, Hanna stormed away and walked off the base. Hartmann saw Trude off then headed out to find Hanna. She found Hanna drinking a container of milk while sitting under a tree.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Hartmann.

"Of course Bubi." answered Hanna.

"Thanks." replied Hartmann, sitting down.

"You do love your milk." stated Hartmann.

"I had this with me in the base fridge. I grabbed it before I left." explained Hanna.

"I see." said Hartmann.

"That Barkhorn is a bitch." spat Hanna.

"Well, you were being a show off." noted Hartmann.

"What are you saying?" asked an irked Hanna.

"You're a great witch Hanna and an incredible solider. Nobody will ever take that away from you." answered Hartmann.

"I know." said Hanna proudly.

"However, your really cocky and that rubs people the wrong way." explained Hartmann.

"Like I care." said Hanna.

"You should care." said Hartmann.

"I don't see why." said Hanna.

"Because you're going to end up alone...you drive people away Hanna." said Hartmann worried.

"I have Rai and you." said Hanna.

"And nobody else." said Hartmann.

"I guess...I can try." said Hanna.

 

Hanna stuck to her word and did try and get along better with her comrades. Morale went up and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing began to work well together. One day while the witches were training, the familiar alarm went up.

"A Neuroi! Everyone in formation!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" called the girls.

The witches entered formation and took off. They found a large bomber like Neuroi coming their way.

"The core is in the dead center." stated Sakamoto, using her Magic Eye.

"Okay. We're being operating in teams. Lynne, Shirley and Lucchini will attack from the left, Sakamoto, Miyafuji and Eila will attack from the right while Hanna, Hartmann, Perrine and I attack directly." explained Minna.

"Roger." replied the girls.

"The raccoon dog is teamed with Major Sakamoto again." said Perrine to herself.

The witches took off and began their assault. The witches found themselves struggling to get close due to the beams that the Neuroi was firing at them.

"Perrine, I want you to use your magic on the Neuroi. If we can do serious damage then we might find and opening." said Minna.

"Yes ma'am." replied Perrine.

Perrine obeyed her commanding officer and attacked. Using her magic, Perrine managed to badly damage the Neuroi though it began to repair it's self.

The Neuroi quickly did repair it's self and fired at Perrine. However, Hartmann jumped in and threw up her shield which blocked the attack.

"Thank you." said Perrine.

"No problem." replied Hartmann with a wink.

"I've got this!" declared Hanna charging the Neuroi.

"Hanna wait!" called Minna.

"She's hasn't learned." said Sakamoto angrily.

"However, your really cocky and that rubs people the wrong way." explained Hartmann.

"Bubi." said Hanna thinking.

"Because you're going to end up alone. You drive people away Hanna." said Hartmann worried.

"Dammit!" snapped Hanna, "Erica!"

"Yes Hanna?" asked Hartmann.

"I'm going to draw it's fire. You take out the core." answered Hanna.

"Got it." replied Hartmann.

The two Karlsland witches took off and attacked the Neuroi. Hanna flew in first shooting the Neuroi and then took a hard right. Hartmann flew in and took aim but, the Neuroi quickly fired at the Blonde Knight. Hanna turned around and raced back. Hanna caught up in time and threw up a shield protecting Hartmann. This allowed Hartmann to fire, hitting the Neuroi and destroy the Neuroi.

"Wow! That was amazing!" declared Yoshika.

"I've killed a ton of Neuroi. It's nothing." said Hartmann.

"Damn. I'm glad you're on our side." stated Eila.

"It was nothing really." said Hartmann.

"You're only of the few people I'd let take that hit Bubi." said Hanna.

"I'm proud of you Hanna." said Minna.

"What for?" asked Hanna.

"You let Hartmann take that hit and worked well with the others." answered Sakamoto.

"Damn right I am!" cried Hanna.

"It seems somethings never change." sighed Sakamoto.

"That's just her nature." shrugged Minna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter nine done and as you noticed it was notable different from the original. Next time, we tackle a Neuroi in a volcano. Please review.


	10. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will again be different from the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

Thanks to my beta reader Makuhari-fan01

A cool Autumn breeze swept across the city of Tokyo. It was a busy day in the neighborhood of Kabukichō as many people moved about. Among these were Hanna Marseilles and Erica Hartmann who was being dragged again her will.

"Hanna, how much longer do we have?" asked Hartmann.

"Just a little more. I need new clothes for the cool Autumn season." answered Hanna.

"Oh geez." sighed Hartmann.

"Oh come on Erica. We're off duty right now." said Hanna.

"I rather be sleeping." moaned Hartmann.

"Geez, we're from Karlsland; it's our duty to prove that we're better." said Hanna.

"You're spewing out nationalism." noted Hartmann.

"That's because I'm a Karlslander and damn proud of it." boasted Hanna.

"Minna, Rai and I aren't don't spew nationalism; even Trude's nationalism isn't that devout." stated Hartmann.

"I feel sorry for you than." said Hanna.

"Oh man." said Hartmann.

"Speaking of Minna, she's let me off my cleaning duties." noted Hanna.

"She's probably too busy with our operation." said Hartmann to herself.

 

Hanna and Hartmann finished with their shopping and parted ways. Hanna returned home and had dinner with Yoshika and Sakamoto. As they eat, Sakamoto spoke up.

"It seems intelligence has said a Neuroi should be arriving soon." began Sakamoto.

"How sure are we of this?" asked Hanna.

"It comes from the Allied command." answered Sakamoto.

What do we know?" asked Hanna.

"They'll be a new Neuroi attack within the week. Thus we'll be putting you girls on standby." explained Sakamoto.

"Sounds good to me." said Hanna.

"I don't mind." added Yoshika.

"Woof!" barked Kuji Kanesada.

 

The next day, the girls were all gathered at school for their classes. The morning had gone by normally and it seemed this would be a routine day. When lunch rolled around, the girls headed out to enjoy their lunch.

"Damn, that smells good Yoshika." stated Shirley.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a simple bento box." said Yoshika humble.

"Well it sure smells good." said Lynne.

"I want to try! I want to try!" declared Lucchini.

"Sure, here you go." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika picked up a piece of tuna with her chopsticks and was giving it to Francesca when Hanna suddenly snatched it away and ate it herself.

"Hey!" snapped Lucchini.

"Please clam down Francesca." said Maria, holding Lucchini back.

"This is good." said Hanna chewing the tuna.

"That was mine." huffed Lucchini.

"I'm glad you liked it but, that was meant for Francesca." added Yoshika.

"Eh. I'll admit you're a good cook Miyafuji. Hell, you might even be better than Rai." said Hanna, swallowing the tuna.

"Thanks." said Yoshika.

"Hanna, you'll never change." said Barkhorn.

"Oh please. Once you're a highly decorated solider of Karlsland than you can talk." replied Hartmann.

"Don't start." sighed Hartmann.

"Hanna, I have a reason why I don't fight." said Barkhorn.

"You're too afraid." said Hanna.

"That's not it!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Please stop you two." begged Hartmann.

"Then tell us why." said Hanna.

"I can't." said Barkhorn looking away.

"Well, when you finally admitted you're a coward." said Hanna.

"I'm not going to let you bait me." said Barkhorn who angrily stormed off.

"Good bye." said Hanna with sarcasm.

"Dammit Hanna." sighed Hartmann.

"What?" asked Hanna confused.

"You were a real jerk to Trude." answered Hartmann.

"Geez Erica, I don't see how you can be friends with her." said Hanna.

"You don't know Trude like I do." replied Hartmann.

 

Meanwhile, a routine training was about to begin. Two squadrons of Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter planes were ready to take off. One squadron was from the Imperial Fuso Army Air Service and other was from the Imperial Fuso Naval Air Service. Veteran witch Tomoko Anabuki was overseeing the training while watching the army and naval leaders.

"It seems that I might be promoted soon." noted Rear Admiral Raizō Tanaka.

"Who says this war isn't a good thing." replied General Seishirō Itagaki.

"Those old warmongers, they way they act you'd think this was a soccer game." said Tomoko to herself.

"Ma'am, we're ready to begin." reported a solider.

"Thanks." said Tomoko.

The planes took off and began their mock battle. Everything was going fine until a large red beam suddenly destroyed a large number of planes.

"Neuroi!" exclaimed General Itagaki.

"Prepare a Striker. I'm going up." said Tomoko.

"With all due respect, your magic is much weaker now than the Fuso Sea Incident. I believe this is bad idea." said Rear Admiral Tanaka.

Tomoko ran off a nearby hanger and grabbed a nearby Type 99 rifle from the armory, then jumped into a Striker and took off. She was soon battling the Neuroi but, quickly found herself being overpowered. Seeing this, the base commander decided the 501st Joint Fighter Wing need to be called in.

 

At their base, the 501st had been training all day. The girls were exhausted and resting while Sakamoto stood nearby.

"I'll let you girls rest for now. But, then we're right back to work." said Sakamoto.

"Oh." moaned Shirley.

"Hey, where's Erica?" asked Yoshika, noticing the blonde was not present.

"She said something about an important meeting." answered Hanna.

"That's weird." Shirley was saying when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Neuroi!" exclaimed the girls.

 

Meanwhile, Hartmann was sitting under a tree with a cigarette in her mouth. She had her her eyes closed and was enjoying her the peaceful environment. She took took a drag of her cigarette when someone walked up to her.

"Hello Erica." said Elma Leivonen.

"Hey. How was it?" asked Erica.

"Good. It should be done within the month." answered Elma.

"That's perfect!" declared Hartmann,.

"Let's just hope Air Marshal Maloney doesn't find out." said Elma, when the alarm went off.

"I've got to go." said Erica finishing her cigarette.

"I'll talk to Minna." stated Elma.

 

The witches raced off and met up in the hanger. They grabbed their weapons, hopped into their Striker units and took off into the sky. As they approached, Hanna headed over to Hartmann.

"Hey Erica, where the heck were you?" asked Hanna.

"I had a meeting." answered Hartmann.

"That coward Barkhorn." scoffed Hanna.

"Actually no." replied Hartmann.

"A secret lover maybe." proposed Hanna.

"That's enough!" ordered Sakamoto.

 

The witches continued flying until they found their foe. The Neuroi had a large black bomber shape. They saw the destroyed ruins of the Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter planes on the ground, and could see a lone witch fighting the Neuroi by herself.

"It can't be." said Hattori amazed.

"Who's that?" asked Shirley.

"Tomoko Anabuki. The heroine from the Fuso Sea Incident." answered Sakamoto.

"Glad to see the cavalry." said Tomoko as she blinked and stared, "Mio...Mio Sakamoto."

"Great to see you again ma'am." said Sakamoto, moving her eye patch.

"I'd heard you'd turn into a fine witch and it seems that is the case." replied Tomoko.

"The core is dead center." stated Sakamoto.

"You'll in command Major." said Tomoko.

"How are you doing?" asked Sakamoto.

"Honestly, I'm weak." answered Tomoko.

"With all due respect, I think you should fall back." replied Sakamoto.

"It's up to you." said Tomoko, flying away.

"Listen up. We're using the 'V' formation. Miyafuji and myself, Lynnette and Perrine, Hattori and Eila, Hanna and Hartmann, Shirley and Lucchini." explained Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" called the girls.

"That raccoon dog is paired with the Major yet again." said Perrine to herself.

"Let's go!" cried Sakamoto.

The witches scrambled into action and began battling the Neuroi. Their foe proved very difficult and was clearly harder to fight than the earlier ones.

The Neuroi seemed to quickly learn their patterns and counter their plans. The witches found themselves in a fierce dogfight with their foe.

"Damn, this bastard is tough." said Hanna.

"Keep fighting Hanna!" ordered Sakamoto.

"I'm trying ma'am." said Hanna.

"Don't try, do it!" cried Sakamoto.

The witches continued their assault on the Neuroi with little luck. As they battled their alien enemy, Perrine could not help but peer over at Yoshika.

"That dirty raccoon dog is too close to the Major." snarled Perrine.

"Um Perrine, can you help?" asked Lynne.

"I'm coming." answered Perrine.

Perrine rushed over and used her Tonnerre to damage the Neuroi. They two witches continued fighting but, Perrine was still focusing on Yoshika.

"Lynne, you've gotten friendly with the Miyafuji." said Perrine.

"Yes. Yoshika is really nice." said Lynne.

"Then tell me why she's so close to the Major." requested Perrine.

"I don't know." replied Lynne.

Just after Lynne's reply, a Neuroi beam came right at the girls. The two scrambled and avoided the attack.

"I think we should finish this later." said Lynne.

"Yes." agreed Perrine.

The battle with the Neuroi continued. About fifteen minutes into the battle, a shot from Shirley exposed the core. However, a Neuroi beam caused the busty redhead and Lucchini to fall back.

"We can't get to core!" called Shirley.

"Hartmann and Marseilles are the closest to the core! Take it out!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" called the two Karlsland witches.

"We're on it!" declared Hanna, chasing after the Neuroi.

"Hold on!" cried Hartmann following suit.

The two Karlsland witches went off and began attacking the Neuroi. The Neuroi attacked but, they managed to dodge them. Finding an opening Hanna took aim just as the Neuroi fired, causing her to fumble and dropped her gun. Yoshika flew in and managed to block the next Neuroi beam, and Hartmann too the opportunity to fire and destroy the Neuroi.

"You're lucky I let you take that shot." scoffed Hanna.

"Are you okay?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm fine." answered Hanna.

"Okay." said Yoshika with a smile.

 

The witches returned to the nearby field following the battle. The sight of destroyed planes and wounded men could not be avoided. Once they landed, they found Tomoki waiting for them.

"You ladies did an amazing job. You should be proud." said Tomoko.

"We were just doing our job." replied Sakamoto.

"Mio, you've grown a lot since since the Fuso Sea Incident." said Tomoko.

"Thank you ma'am." said Sakamoto.

"Um ma'am, I want to help healing the wounded." offered Yoshika.

"That is great but, our medics have the situation under wraps. Besides, you did enough battling the Neuroi." replied Tomoko.

"Not to mention protecting Hanna." added Hartmann.

"That was luck." huffed Hanna.

"There's a onsen nearby. You girls should stop by." said Tomoko.

"That sounds great. Thanks." said Sakamoto.

 

At the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Anna Ferrara was walking down the hallways toward the office of Wing Commander Minna. She arrived just as Elma Leivonen leaving.

"What was that about?" asked Anna.

"It seems we'll be able to pickup "it" up within the month." answered Minna, "Elma already told Erica."

"That's good to hear. As long as Malony doesn't find out we'll be fine." replied Ferrara.

"He can't know." said Minna.

"Should we tell Major Sakamoto?" asked Ferrara.

"No." answered Minna.

 

At the nearby onsen, the witches were finally able to relax. The sunset had turned the sky orange and the witches were all enjoying the warm water.

"This so nice. I just wish Sanya could be here." said Eila.

"Behold the body of a Karlslander." proclaimed Hanna proudly.

"Geez." said Hartmann, doing a doggy paddle.

"You might be nice but, nothing will beat me." replied Shirley, grabbing her breasts.

"Shirley." Lucchini sighed in awe, embracing Shirley's breasts.

"That giant jiggly-jugs aren't that great." huffed Hanna jealous.

"Hey Hanna, don't you think you should thanks Yoshika?" asked Hartmann.

"I don't see why." answered Hanna.

"She protected you from the Neuroi." noted Lynne.

"Come on Hanna." said Hartmann.

"Fine. Thanks Yoshika for helping me." said Hanna.

"It's okay." said Yoshika, despite the other girls questionable sincerity.

"Miyafuji, I want to say you did a great job today." said Sakamoto.

"Thanks ma'am." said Yoshika with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There goes chapter ten. This was different than the episode and I am sorry for mentioning the volcano than removing it. Next time, Tokyo losses power when a Neuroi attacks. Please review.


	11. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a power outage shortage hits just as the next Neuroi attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody I return with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Thanks to my beta reader

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a chilly day in the city of Tokyo. Most of the 510st were headed toward their base towards the train station on the way to their base From one direction came a duo of Karlsland witches who were walking together. Erica Hartmann had her arms to her side as she skipped down the sidewalk while Hanna Marseilles, sipping from a carton of milk, followed close behind.

"You know Erica, it's a damn shame we got the others holding us back." sighed Hanna.

"Come on Hanna, you know we need the others." said Hartmann.

"We could take out these Neuroi ourselves." scoffed Hanna.

"Geez Hanna." said Hartmann.

"We're from Karlsland. We've been trained better and we fight better." declared Hanna.

Hartmann rolled her eyes and before Hanna could talk she was attacked.

"Boring. Still a consolation prize." said Lucchini disappointed.

"Let go of me!" snapped Hanna.

"I would think you'd like this." giggled Hartmann, as the witches reached the train station.

"Nice work Lucchini." laughed Eila.

"Get her off me." demanded Hanna.

"Get off Lucchini." said Shirley, reading a magazine.

"What are you reading?" Lynne.

"The latest issue of "Motor Sports" magazine." answered Shirley.

"Shirey was a famous racer back home." noted Lucchini.

"That's so cool!" declared Yoshika.

"I raced on the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah. I was in a couple magazines too." explained Shirley.

"Nothing a Karlslander couldn't do." stated Hanna, s the girls reached the station.

"Is that why Yoshika had to save your ass last battle?" asked Shirley.

"I didn't ask for anyone to save me!" declared Hanna.

"All aboard!" called the conductor, as the girls reached the platform.

 

Meanwhile, at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base, Dr. Ursula Hartmann was in the garage studying the Strikers. She was marveling over Yoshika's Striker unit when she tripped and fell. Ursula quickly got back and noticed somebody behind her.

"Are you okay Ursula?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am. I simply lost my balance." answered Ursula.

"So, how do the Striker units look?" asked Sakamoto.

"They're fine. However, I am amazed by Sergeant Miyafuji's model. Her magical output is off the charts." explained Ursula.

"Doctor Miyafuji would be proud." replied Sakamoto.

"Her magical output does concern by me." stated Ursula.

"Why is that?" asked Sakamoto.

"It might be too much for her Striker to handle." said Ursula.

"I see." replied Sakamoto concerned.

"We could alter the unit to fit her magic-" began Ursula, when the power suddenly went out. The room became pitch black.

"Damn!" cried Sakamoto.

"This is dangerous. If a Neuroi were to arrive-" began Usula before tripping.

"Ursula." said Sakamoto, "I head a noise."

"It was me." said Ursula.

 

Sakamoto located Ursula and the made their way through the base. Finally, they arrived at the command base where Minna and Ferrara where.

"Mio. Ursula. I'm glad you two are okay." said Minna relieved

"Is the cause of this blackout known?" asked Ursula.

"I'm afraid not." answered Minna.

"Commander, we should use the generator to grant temporary power." suggested Sakamoto.

"I am afraid that is not going to work. The generator is not in working condition." said Ursula.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakamoto.

"The thing is older than me." answered Ferrara.

"We're going to need all hands on standby in case, God forbid, something happens." said Minna.

"Roger." replied the others.

 

Meanwhile, a Mitsubishi F1M scout plane was soaring high above the skies. These scouting missions had became routine thanks to Neuroi attack thought a humiliated military wanted to do more. As the pilot prepared turn around and go home, he saw a large black shadow in the sky.

("Base, come in.") radioed the pilot.

"10-4. You're coming in loud and clear." replied a radio operator

("We've got a boogie coming in.") stated the pilot.

'Where?" asked the radio operator.

("Over Muko-jima.") answered the pilot.

"Roger. Return to base and we'll send the witches to battle it." said the radio operator.

("I can't run away.") said the pilot.

"What?!" asked the radio operator.

("If I run than I would disgrace the Emperor and country.") explained the pilot.

"Are you crazy?" asked the surprised radio operator.

("If I am going to die than I'll die in battle.") declared the pilot.

"Don't be reckless!" cried the radio operator.

("Banzai!") screamed the pilot.

 

The radio operator tried to contact the pilot with no reply. Finally, a massive explosion was heard and the radio went dead. The operator quickly passed on word of the Neuroi which reached top brass.

"It seems another Neuroi has appeared." noted Tomoko Anabuki.

"Right. Contact the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and send them out." ordered Admiral Kantaro.

"We've tried sir but, all attempts have proved fruitless so far." replied a soldier.

"Then we'll handle this. A joint attack from the army and navy can take this bastard." said Marshal Sugiyama.

"They would just be killed." said Tomoko, "Prepare a Striker. I'm going up."

"With all due respect, your magic is not as strong as it once was and you did fight just recently." stated Admiral Kantaro.

"I'm going to warn the 501st myself." said Tomoko.

"You heard her. Get the Striker ready." ordered Admiral Kantaro.

"Damn witches." spat Marshal Sugiyama to himself.

Tomoko headed to the garage where a Striker was readied. Tomoko jumped into the Striker and took off. She headed off toward the base of the 510st Joint Fighter wing but, found herself struggling to stay air born.

"Damn, at this rate won't stay in the sky much long." thought Tomoko to herself.

Tomoko managed to keep herself in the skies but, she could feel her Striker steadily losing power and threatening to quit completely.

"Crap! I'm going to have make a crash landing!" snapped Tomoko.

Tomoko began to descend as the power decreased further. When it finally died, she had to tuck and roll to avoid being hurt by hitting the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked a male voice.

"A few bruises but, I've had worse." answered Tomoko, seeing a man in naval uniform.

"To-Tomoko Anabuki." stammered the man, realizing whose presence he was in.

"I need a ride. It's an emergency." said Tomoko.

"Yes ma'am." replied the solider.

"What's your name?" asked Tomoko.

"I am Petty Officer Hijikata Keisuke." answered the man.

"Perfect. I need to see the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." said Tomoko.

"I'll take you right away." said Hijikata.

 

Meanwhile, the others witches had departed the train and marched to their base. When they arrived, they found the base surprisingly dark. They went searching and eventually found Major Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto!" called Yoshika, alerting the Major to their presence.

"Glad to see you girls made it." replied Sakamoto.

"Ma'am, what's going on?" asked Hattori.

"It seems we've lost power. Our generator isn't working so we're hanging in until the power returns." answered Sakamoto.

"What caused the power to go out?" asked Eila.

"We aren't sure yet." answered Sakamoto.

"Well this sucks." sighed Hanna.

"I like it's. It's spooky." said Hartmann.

"Shirley, I know you've modified your Striker, is there anything you can do about the generator?" asked Sakamoto.

"Hell yeah. I am Glamorous Shirley Yeager." declared the redhead.

"Glamorous Shirley." repeated Yoshika confused.

"That was my nickname." explained Shirley, "You're looking at the first person to break the sound barrier."

"Oh please. If anybody will break the sound barrier it will be a Karlslander." scoffed Hanna.

"We are not starting you two." said Sakamoto sternly.

"Let's go Francesca." said Shirley.

"Yeah!" cried Lucchini jumping in the air.

 

While the others found themselves with nothing to do, Sakamoto lead Shirley and Lucchini to the generator. The old generator was rusted and, covered in a blanket of dust and surrounded by cobwebs. Cleaning it off, Shirley began examining the generator and after five minutes returned with a frown on her face.

"This thing is a lost cause." said Shirley.

"Exactly how bad is it?" asked Sakamoto.

"It's worn out, rusted and parts of it and broken. Even if it can start, it could easily spark a fire." answered Shirley.

"Unfortunately, there's no budget for a new generator." said Sakamoto.

"I wish there was something I could do." said Shirley.

"If Shirley can't fix it than nobody can." added Lucchini.

"I appreciate you looking at it." said Shirley.

"Lieutenant, do you really intend to break the sound barrier?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." answered Shirley.

"Obviously, that's never been done before." noted Sakamoto.

"I'l do it." said Shirley.

"Shirley is awesome! She can do anything!" declared Lucchini.

"I wish you the best." replied Sakamoto, when the door opened.

"Mio, you three need to come up stairs." stated Minna.

 

Sakamoto, Shirley and Lucchini headed up stairs and followed Minna. They arrived in the common area where Hijikata and Tomoko were. Hijikata stood at attention while Tomoko was lying on the couch refusing treatment from Yoshika.

"Please Tomoko-sama, let me treat your wounds." begged Yoshika.

"No. I don't need any help." said Tomoko sitting up.

"Why are you here ma'am?" asked Sakamoto.

"A Neuroi is approaching." answered Tomoko.

"What!" exclaimed Minna.

"It's already killed a pilot and it's headed toward Tokyo." explained Tomoko.

"Prepare the Strikers, we need to launch now." ordered Minna.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the soldiers.

"Good luck. I just wish I could join you." said Tomoko.

"We'll make you proud." replied Sakamoto.

 

The witches ran off and headed to the hanger, grabbed their weapons, jumped into their Striker Units and took off. The witches headed south. Shortly after crossing into the Pacific they encountered their foe.

"The core is dead center." noted Sakamoto, using her Magic Eye.

"All right; Yoshika will pair with Lynnette, Eila with Perrine and Hattori, Sakamoto with myself, Hartmann with Hanna and Lucchini with Shirley." said Minna.

"Yes ma'am." replied the witches.

"At least the raccoon dog isn't pair with the Major." thought Perrine.

The witches took off and began to engage the Neuroi. The alien being fired back and they witches either fired or dodged.

Lynne took an advantageous position and fired at the Neuroi while Yoshika provided cover fire to protect Lynne.

Perrine and Hattori covered each other as they fired at the Neuroi. Meanwhile, Eila attacked in a way that could be described as flashy.

"Stop showing off!" demanded Perrine.

"Calm down four-eyes." laughed Eila.

Perrine was angered by this and flew rushed toward to the Neuroi. Once she got as close as possible, Perrine used her Tonnerre and caused several large explosions which did a large number of damage.

"Well done Perrine!" called Sakamoto.

"Thank you ma'am." said Perrine blushing.

"Kiss ass." said Eila softly.

"Focus you two!" called Hattori.

The witches continued their battle against the Neuroi, with Lynne doing heavy damage to the alien foe which focused on her, firing it's beam rapidly.

"Watch out Lynne!" called Yoshika.

Lynne began avoiding the beams but, found herself overwhelmed.

"I can't do it Yoshika." called Lynne.

Yoshika flew over and deployed her shield. The powerful shield easily blocked the Neuroi beams coming straight forward but, a Neuroi beam from the front of the Neroui was headed targeted a blind spot.

"Watch out!" screamed Hanna.

Hanna rushed over toward Yoshika. She got their just in time and blocked the beam with her own shield.

"Thanks Hanna." said Yoshika.

"We're even for last time." replied Hanna.

The Neuroi began to viciously assault Hanna for her interference. Shirley raced over to help her but, found herself unable to stop. Seeing the Neuroi approaching, Shirley threw up her shield and smashed through the alien being. The redhead raced on with the others behind her until Shirley finally ran out of magic.

"She's falling!" exclaimed Yoshika.

Yoshika rushed over and grabbed Shirley being buried under her bust which the Fuso witch didn't mind at all.

"What...happened?" asked Shirley weakly.

"You did it Yeager. You've broken the speed of sound." answered Sakamoto.

"Hell yeah." declared Shirley weakly.

"I hate to admit it but, congratulations." sighed Hanna.

("Can you girls hear me?") asked Ferrara.

"Roger." answered Minna, through the earpiece.

("I just wanted to let you know the power is back. It seems an error at the power plant cause it.") explained Ferrara.

"Good to know." replied Minna, "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eleven done. Next time, the witches deal with another Neuroi.


	12. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a new Neuroi attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back with chapter eleven of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Thanks to my beta reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a warm summer day in the Manchurian city of Mukden. People were going about their daily lives and all seemed fine. However, a large black shadow suddenly appeared above the city.

"Neuroi!" cried the horrified people.

The citizens ran as the Neuroi assaulted the city including a large portions of the South Manchurian Railroad.

The citizens ran in all directions as the Neuroi continued it's assault on the city. Eventually, it completely destroyed Mukden killing everyone who hadn't managed to get out of it's path.

 

In Tokyo, the rain was coming down hard in the city. Yoshika was finishing cleaning up breakfast with Kuji Kanesada by her feet. After completing the task, she was headed to her room when a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" called Yoshika.

Yoshika headed to the door and opened it. Standing outside she found a wet Shirley and Lucchini.

"Can we come in Yoshika?" asked Shirley.

"Yeah sure." answered Yoshika.

"You're a lifesaver." said Shirley as the two girls entered the apartment.

"Let me get towels." said Yoshika.

Yoshika darted off to the bathroom and returned moments later carrying to towels in her arms.

"Thanks again." said Shirley.

"That storm came out of nowhere!" declared Lucchini.

"Yeah. I was totally surprised." agreed Yoshika.

"Woof!" barked Kuji Kanesada.

"I know boy. I couldn't take you for a walk earlier." said Yoshika, petting the dog.

"Oh great, you two are here." said Hanna.

"Lovely to see you again." said Shirley sarcastically.

"All of you Liberions are too carefree and relax." huffed Hanna.

"Hey, you're talking to a superior officer." noted Shirley.

"What?" asked Hanna surprised.

"For her bravery in the last battle, Charlotte E. Yeager was promoted to the rank of Captain meaning she is now above you." explained Sakamoto.

"Forgive me ma'am." said Hanna, feeling ill.

"It's nothing." said Shirley.

"Remember girls, we need to go to base later." stated Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied the witches.

 

A few hours later and the rain had not let up. They headed to the base and found the other witches there. All of them waited around for a while until Minna, Ferrara and Sakamoto seemed to reach a decision.

"Unfortunately, the weather will not permit us to practice today." said Minna.

"No offense ma'am but, I believe that is pathetic." declared Hanna.

"Oh geez." sighed Hartmann.

"Listen Lieutenant, as the commanding officer I will make the final call. Please remember that." said Minna.

"Understood." said Hanna in defeat.

"Instead. We've decided to let you girls head home." said Ferrara,

The girls turned around and began to head home.

"MIyafuji, hold on." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika puzzled.

"I need to speak with you." said Sakamoto.

"Okay ma'am." said Yoshika.

"Why does the Major want to talk to her?" asked Perrine to herself, "This is really bad."

"What do you want ma'am?" asked Yoshika.

"I wanted to let you know that I am considering promoting you to Flying Officer." answered Sakamoto.

"That is a big complement." noted Ferrara.

"Thank you ma'am but, I refuse." said Yoshika.

"Why is that?" asked Minna.

"I don't need ranks or medals. I just want to help people." answered Yoshika.

"I understand." replied Sakamoto who added to herself, "Dr. Miyafuji would be proud."

 

Yoshika waited a little bit until Sakamoto was ready. The two headed home with Yoshika admiring the sunset just visible beneath the last lingering rain clouds. Once they got back home, the two expected peace and quit but, instead found a makeshift party under way.

"What's going on here?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm throwing a party for Shirley to celebrate her promotion." answered Lucchini.

"I let them hold it here." admitted Hanna.

Sakamoto looked at Hanna for a second and let out her trademark laugh.

"I'm glad to see you girls getting along so well." said Sakamoto.

"So, you aren't mad?" asked Shirley.

"Of course not." answered Sakamoto with a laugh.

Sakamoto and Yoshika got into the party when a knock came at the door. Yoshika answered it finding Rai, Maria and Barkhorn.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yoshika surprised.

"We were invited." answered Maria.

"Come in." said Yoshika.

The three girls took off their shoes and joined the party. Rai went over to Hanna while Maria went over to where Lucchini was.

"Hey Maria!" called Lucchini.

"Hello Francesca." replied Maria.

"Nice to see ya." said Shirley.

"Congratulations on your promotion Captain Yeager." said Maria.

"Thank your your highness." replied Shirley.

"Maria, want chips?" asked Lucchini.

"Thank you very much." answered Maria, with a slight blush.

The party went on with most people enjoying themselves. However, Yoshika noticed Barkhorn standing by herself.

"Barkhorn, is something wrong?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm fine." answered Barkhorn.

"But, you're over here by yourself." noted Yoshika.

"I'm only here because Hartmann invited me and she's not here yet." explained Barkhorn.

"Okay." replied Yoshika.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Yoshika answered it finding Minna and the Hartmann twins.

"Hello Yoshika." said Minna.

"Please come in." replied Yoshika moving aside.

"Thanks." said Hartmann, throwing her shoes off and heading inside.

"Bubi, glad you're here." said Barkhorn greeting her friend.

"I wasn't sure you'd come Trude." said Erica.

"It's nice to see you." added Minna.

"Nice to see you Minna." said Barkhorn.

"You to Trude." replied Minna, when a thud was heard.

"I'm okay." said Ursula, getting up after tripping.

"Here you are commander." said Sakamoto, handing Minna a drink.

"Thanks." replied Minna taking a drink.

"I'm glad you're taking a break from work." said Sakamoto.

"That reminds me, tomorrow you'll be in command." said Minna.

"Why is that?" asked Sakamoto.

"Anna and I will be on business." answered Minna.

"No problem." said Sakamoto.

Meanwhile, Barkhorn was talking to the Hartmann twins which hadn't gone unnoticed by Hanna.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" asked Erica.

"I'm fine." answered Barkhorn.

"Considering it is Oktoberfest this party is well timed." noted Ursula.

"It's a shame that some of us aren't patriotic enough to actually fight for our homeland." said Hanna.

"Please don't start." begged Erica.

"I'm just as patriotic as you are if not more." replied Barkhorn.

"Considering I fight and you don't, I'd have to disagree." said Hanna smugly.

"I'd fight too dammit but-" began Barkhorn.

"Upset because of what happened to her?" asked Hanna.

Barkhorn didn't answer. Instead, she angrily stormed off from the party.

"Dammit Hanna!" snapped Hartmann running off after Barkhorn.

 

With that, the party came to an abrupt ending. The night came and went and soon the sun was high in the sky. Outside the city of Nagoya, life was normal at the Atsuta Shrine. Suddenly, two figures approached.

"Hello. Is there anything I can do for you?" asked the shrine miko.

"We're here to see the head priest." answered the younger woman.

"Follow me please." replied the miko.

The miko lead the two women into the shrine where they found the head priest praying.

"Um, we have two women here to see you." said the miko.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." said the priest standing up.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Minna Wilcke and this is Anna Ferrara." explained the redhead.

"What can I do for you?" asked the head priest.

"We've come for Reppuzan." answered Minna.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." replied the priest.

"Don't lie to me. You might know it as Kusanagi aka one of the Imperial Regalia." said Minna.

"It is here but, you cannot take it." said the priest.

"We need it." said Minna.

"There is no way we can part with this." said the priest.

"It was a powerful weapon made by ancient witches. It could be the greatest weapon we have against the Neuroi." explained Minna.

"I understand." said the priest.

"You can't!" protested the miko.

"If it will defeat the Neuroi and save human lives we must." said the head priest.

"I understand." replied the miko.

"However, it's very old and might not work." warned the priest.

"I understand." said Minna, when a familiar siren went off.

"Neuroi." noted Anna.

 

Meanwhile, the remainder of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing scrambled to action. The witches raced to the hanger, jumped into their Strikers, grabbed their weapons and took off. Soon, they came across the alien being.

"The core is in the center." noted Sakamoto.

Sakamoto thought for a moment than, shook her head.

"Alright girls; I'm going head on with Miyafuji and Bishop. The rest of you are to attack from all sides. This is going to be an all out assault." explained Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the other witches.

"Ma'am, what about Commander Minna?" asked Hartmann.

"We couldn't wait for her." answered Sakamoto.

"Understood." replied Hartmann.

The witches began their assault on the Neuroi. They quickly managed to damage the Neuroi before the alien being sent them all flying backwards with a massive blast of beams.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." answered the other witches.

The Neuroi quickly focused in on the witches and attacked. It was clearly aiming at the witches tried to dodge.

"Scramble!" ordered Sakamoto.

The witches followed this order but, the Neuroi beams followed them.

"Dammit!" snapped Sakamoto.

The witches tried evasive maneuvers but, the Neuroi beams continued to get closer.

"Use your shields." ordered Sakamoto.

The witches threw up their shields and managed to finally block the beams.

"The Nueroi are evolving." noted Sakamoto concerned.

"I hope Minna succeeds." thought Hartmann to herself.

The witches assaulted the Neuroi which managed to counter successfully.

"This isn't working!" declared Hanna.

"Calm down." said Hartmann.

"We need to change our plan." said Hanna.

"Major Sakamoto knows what she's doing." replied Hartmann.

"Fine." huffed Hanna.

The Neuroi launched a counterattack and forced the witches to go on the defensive. Sakamoto threw up her shield to block a beam but, the shield was heavily damaged.

"Major, are you okay?" asked Perrine.

"I'm fine." answered Sakamoto.

The Neuroi again attacked Sakamoto. Perrine raced over to protect her but, Yoshika got there first and used her shield.

"Good work Miyafuji." said Sakamoto.

"That damn raccoon dog." seethed Perrine.

"Look out!" cried Hattori.

Perrine turned around to see a Neuroi beam coming her way. She threw up her shield and blocked it.

"Now's my chance." thought Hanna.

Hanna charged the Neuroi to attack. Seeing this, Hartmann followed her quickly.

"Hanna! Stop!" cried Hartmann.

Hanna charged in but, the Neuroi attacked her. Hanna threw up her shield while Hartmann took the opportunity to destroy the Neuroi.

"That was my shot." said Hanna.

"I only took the shot because you were reckless." said Hartmann softly.

 

The witches returned to their base where they departed their Strikers and hung up their weapons. Once they returned to the common area, they found Minna and Ferrara.

"Good job ladies." said Minna.

"I wish you could have joined us." said Sakamoto.

"Sorry we couldn't get back soon enough." replied Minna.

"How was your trip?" asked Hartmann.

"Good. We collected a little souvenir." answered Minna.

"That's nice." replied Yoshika.

"How did things go?" asked Minna.

"They were fine ma'am." answered Sakamoto.

"Well, I'll let you unwind." said Minna.

"Something is bugging you." noted Ferrara.

"Mio is lying." said Minna, "It's a good thing our trip succeeded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eleven done. Next time, the base is invaded. Please review.


	13. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing is invaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I am now back with the next installment of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a chilly Autumn day in Fuso. Outside, the fallen leaves had left the trees bare, while inside the thermostat was going up. In her office, Minna was busy doing paperwork when the door suddenly opened.

"Hello Commander." said Sakamoto, entering the room.

"Hello to you too ma'am." replied Minna.

"Will you be joining us for our test today?" asked Sakamoto.

"Indeed I will. I need a break from all this paperwork." answered Minna.

"Good to hear. You work yourself to hard." replied Sakamoto.

"I would have to do so much if the brass didn't keep dumping this paperwork on me." sighed Minna.

"The old men still won't accept it's witches defeating the Neuroi." said Sakamoto.

"Many of them are career military and they feel helpless." stated Minna.

"They're stubborn." said Sakamoto.

"I agree." said Minna.

Sakamoto was going to say something when suddenly a figure suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Ma'am, the new supplies have arrived." said Hijikata, holding a clipboard.

"Thank you Hijikata." replied Sakamoto.

"Ma'am, you need to sign the released." noted Hijikata.

"Of course." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto took the clipboard and signed her name. Then, she handed it back to Hijikata.

"Thank you ma'am." said Hijikata.

"More paperwork." noted Minna.

"The brass sure loves it' red tape." said Sakamoto.

"I'm going to go now ma'am." said Hijikata,=.

Hijikata than saluted the two commanding officer and left.

"That man needs more appreciation." stated Sakamoto.

"Yes he does." agreed Minna.

 

Meanwhile, the other witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were headed toward their base. As they did, Lucchini was frolicking in her rural surroundings as she walked; even jumping on a downed log and skipped across it.

"Man, I don't want to do another stupid test." huffed Hanna.

"You have to. It's standard protocol." noted Hattori.

"I'm too talented for stupid tests!" declared Hanna.

"Geez, her ego is bigger than the Fuso Empire." muttered Shirley.

"Hey four-eyes, is there any old story about somebody arrogant getting their comeuppance?" asked Eila.

"There are indeed a few." answered Perrine, clearly offended.

"Okay, well what's one specific?" asked Eila.

"There's Narcissus." yawned Sanya.

"Who's that?" asked Yoshika.

"A Greek mythological figure who saw his reflection in a pool and fell in love with it; unable to leave the image he died." explained Lynne.

"That is where the term 'narcissism' comes from." added Perrine.

"Fits her like a glove." laughed Shirley.

"You're jealous." said Hanna.

"Hanna, you could try to be more humble." proposed Hartmann.

"Whatever." said Hanna.

Nearby, Lucchini noticed a small black and red bug. Thinking it was cool, she captured it in her hands.

"Come on Francesca, we're almost there!" called Shirley.

"Coming!"called back Lucchini.

 

The witches got to the base and they all headed inside in. They found Sakamoto waiting for them with a smile on her face, which usually meant they'd be exhausted once the day was finished.

"Attention!" called Sakamoto.

The girls quickly stood at attention. With her hands at her side, the bag that Lucchini had managed to capture escaped and and landed on her leg.

"Okay ladies, I want you to give me ten jumping jacks!" ordered Sakamoto.

The witches obeyed and began to preform jumping jacks. As they did, the bug on Lucchini's leg flew off.

"Buggie!" cried Lucchini.

"Focus Ensign!" snapped Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." said Lucchini sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Shirley softly.

"My new bug escaped." said Lucchini sadly.

"Major Sakamoto, permission to pee ma'am." requested Hartmann.

"Permission granted." said Sakamoto.

"Thanks ma'am." replied Hartmann, running off.

 

Meanwhile, Minna was seated in her office finishing her paperwork. Near the end, her hand suddenly cramped up, forcing a temporary halt. As she shook her hand to relieve the cramps, her office door swung open.

"Hey Minna." said Hartmann entering the office.

"Hello Erica." replied Minna.

"It seems Maloney is trying is shit again." noted Hartmann, sitting on the desk.

"What's he up to now?" asked Minna.

"He's trying to draft a bill to curb the use of witches." answered Hartmann, rolling her eyes.

"Luckily, we know it won't work. Public support for witches is too high." replied Minna.

"Considering Maloney has claimed to see the ghost of Emily Langton Massingberd, it's ironic he's so critical of witches." said Hartmann.

"At least he preserved Gunby Hall." shrugged Minna, standing up and stretching.

"I assume we're still going ahead with the operation." said Hartmann.

Indeed, we must continue this..." began Minna.

As the two witches talked, neither of them saw a bug slip into the room.

"I understand Minna. I need to return of Sakamoto will chew my ass out." said Hartmann.

"Right. For now continue to keep this secret and..." said Minna.

Suddenly Minna screamed and began twitching.

"What's wrong?" asked Hartmann.

"It's crawling up my butt!" cried Minna.

Minna began smacking at her rear while Hartman watched in confusion. The other witches heard Minna and raced towards her office. Inside, Minna quickly pulled down her panties and the bug escaped. As Minna yanked her pantie back up, the other witches burst into my office.

"That bug...tried to crawl up my..." stammered Minna.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakamoto.

Before Minna could answer, Hattori let out a loud cry.

"Something is crawling up my butt!" screamed Hattori.

"It's probably the same thing that crawled up Minna's butt." said Hartmann.

"Pull down your panties." ordered Sakamoto.

"But ma'am-" protested Hattori.

"Do it!" demanded Sakamoto.

Hattori bent over and pulled down her panties. The bug flew out and headed for Sanya.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Eila.

Eila jumped to swat the bug which avoided her hand. It flew by Sanya, whose magic activated, and then flew out the open door.

"That thing is a Neuroi!" exclaimed Sakamoto.

"Let's squash it." said Hanna giving chase.

"Let's go." said Sakamoto, leading the others.

"Wait! Don't squish me bug!" cried Lucchini.

"Lieutenant, remember you mustn't say a word." said Minna.

"I haven't so far." shrugged Hartmann.

 

Hartmann and Minna then went off and joined the others. The witches began chasing the Neuroi bug throughout the base using Sanya's tracking magic until Sanya's magic suddenly stopped working.

"She's lost it." sighed Eila.

"Sorry." said Sanya.

"It's fine Sanya." replied Sakamoto.

"What should we do ma'am?" asked Perrine.

"We'll split up. Pair off and search of the Neuroi." answered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the girls.

 

With that the witches spit up and took off to hunt the Neuroi. Hartmann and Hanna raced off together and where searching the western part of the base. However, the search proved fruitless thus far. Impatient, Hanna stopped searching, pulled out a cigarette, lite it up and began smoking.

"Come on Hanna. We're supposed to be searching." said Hartmann.

"Yeah I know. Just let me know when you find it and I'll swat it." said Hanna, waving her hand.

"If you don't look somebody else will find it." noted Hartmann.

"They can shove that Neuroi up their asses for all I care." huffed Hanna.

"That's exactly what the Neuroi seems to be doing." laughed Hartmann.

"I'm serious, screw all those bitches!" snapped Hanna, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"Man, what's got you so pissed off?" asked Hartmann.

"They were freaking mocking me earlier." answered Hanna.

"They we're screwing with you." shrugged Hartmann.

"They were saying I'm a narcissist." stated Hanna.

"Well, Hanna you kind of are." said Hartmann.

"What?!" exclaimed Hanna.

"It's the honest truth." said Hartmann.

"Geez, I'm not surprised the other did that, not being Karlslanders, but I never expected you to stab me in the back like this Erica." said

"I'm not trying to hurt you Hanna but, it's true." said Hartmann.

"Come on Erica, as natives of Karlsland are better. We're culturally better, we're physically better, we're mentally better and we're just all round better." replied Hanna.

"I don't believe that crap." said Hartmann.

"Geez Hartmann, hanging out with all these foreigners has polluted your mind." said Hanna.

"Hanna, you have foreign friends.' noted Hartmann.

"But, I haven't lost m national pride." said Hanna, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"I feel sorry for you." said Hartmann to herself.

"Let's get going." said Hanna, finishing her cigarette.

"Sure." said Hartmann.

 

Meanwhile, Yoshika and Lynne were near a bunch of Acer palmatum trees looking for the Neuroi bug. They were looking in a group of Daphniphyllum macropodum with no luck.

Nearby, Perrine was searching storage rooms while keeping a keen eye on Yoshika.

"What is your problem with Miyafuji?" asked Hattori, adding Perrine.

"That raccoon dog is why to close to the Major." answered the Gallian.

"The Major was friends with her father." noted Hattori.

"You idolize the Major just as much as I do. You should understand." said Perrine.

"Yoshika has grow on me. I understand her reasoning more." said Hattori.

"Great, even you're enamored with that dirty raccoon dog." said Perrine.

"Don't forget the Major and I are both Fusoans." said Hattori.

"That is different." said Perrine.

"How?" asked Hattori.

"You and the Major are disciplined soldiers while Miyafuji is a reckless, undisciplined raccoon dog." explained Perrine.

"She is trying to protect people. Yoshika might be naive but, you can't fault her good intentions." replied Hattori.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." said Perrine.

"That old proverb." sighed Hattori.

"They're talking." said Perrine, listening in.

"I don't see anything Yoshika." sighed Lynne.

"We can't give up." replied Yoshika.

"I know but, how will we find it?" asked Lynne.

"I don't know." answered Yoshika.

"Get back her!" cried Francesca's voice.

Yoshika and Lynne turned to see the others chasing the bug. It handed on the tree nearby.

"I'll get it." declared Yoshika.

Yoshika climbed up the tree and onto a tree branch reaching for the Neuroi.

"Be careful Yoshika!" called Lynne.

"Got it." said Yoshika.

Yoshika slowly shimmed across the branch reaching out to catch the Neuroi. Like a teasing cat, it moved just before she could get it.

"Shoot." said Yoshika.

Yoshika began to slide back to remove when she heard cracking. Suddenly, the branch broke and she fell.

"Miyafuji!" cried Sakamoto.

Sakamoto ran over to catch Yoshika. Sakamoto slide on her stomach and managed to catch Yoshika.

"Thanks Sakamoto." said Yoshika.

"No problem Miyafuji." laughed Sakamoto.

"That damn raccoon dog." seethed Perrine to herself.

"Buggie!" cried Lucchini, chasing her bug.

"Hey Francesca! Get back her!" called Shirley.

The witches began chasing the Neuroi as Hijikata walked toward them. The Neuroi passed his face so Hijikata swated the Neuroi with his hand killing it.

"I thought the most of the bugs would be dead by now." said Hijikta, "Oh Major, radar picked up a Neuroi."

The witches stopped in amazement. Suddenly, Sakamoto broke the silence by laughing.

"Did I miss something?" asked Hijikata confused.

 

The next day, Minna was working on something not new to her-paperwork. As Minna stopped because of a cramp, a knock came on the door. Sakamoto opened the door and entered Minna's office with Hijikata.

"Ma'am, i understand you wanted to see me." said Hijikata.

"Indeed. Due to your killing a Neuroi, with out being a witch, it is my pleasure to inform you that you've been award the Badge of Military Merit." explained Minna.

"Th-Thank you ma'am." stammered Hijikata.

"Mio, I think you should present it to him.

Sakamoto took the Bukochosho and pinned it to Hijikata's uniform.

"Congratulations." said Sakamoto saluting.

"Thank you ma'am." replied Hijikata saluting back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirteen finished. I decided to give Hijikata a break because of how much he does for Sakamoto. Next time; Hanna confronts her narcissism, Perrine confronts Yoshika and Minna meets with Allied command. Please review.


	14. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deviates from the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a cool Mid-October day in Fuso. As a cool Autumn breeze blew leaves off a tree, inside a nearby building an important meeting was occurring. The top five Allied commanders were sitting behind their desks while Minna stood in front of them.

"Commander Minna, do you know why you are here?" asked Marshal Maloney.

"Yes sir. This is to determine my leadership to date and to see if I am qualified to continue serving my post." answered Minna.

"Correct. The first Neuroi attacked the city and was stopped by Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji in her first battle." said General Eisenhower.

"That is very impressive." said Marshal Zhukov, "Also, it seems you were ready to go into battle."

"That is correct." affirmed Minna.

"I'll give you credit for that." said Maloney begrudgingly.

"The second was again stopped by Sergeant Miyafuji. Again, it seems that you handled the situation well." said General Eisenhower.

"The third Neuroi again attacked Tokyo and was defeated by the entire 501st. The team work was impressive and proof of well trained soldiers." said General Goring, sharing Maloney's enthusiasm.

"Major Sakamoto should be given a lot of credit for that." replied Minna.

"The fourth Neuroi attacked the Fleet carrying Lieutenant Marseilles and Lieutenant Hartmann. In the end, Lieutenant Marseilles slayed the Nueroi. Not being there, we cannot judge this in the context of our meeting." continued General Eisenhower.

"A third of the Fatherland's fleet was lost." said Goring angered.

"Calm down. There was no way we could expect this. Besides, if it hadn't been for the witches the entire fleet would have been lost." countered General de Gaulle.

"Do we know why it attacked the fleet?" asked General Eisenhower.

"Not necessarily but, the Neuroi have done such things before." answered Minna.

"That is true." said General de Gaulle.

"The seventh attacked Tokyo and was again defeated by Lieutenant Marseilles. Once more, it seems you fulfilled your duty as a commanding officer." said General Zhukov.

"I appreciate that sir." said Minna.

"The eight Neuroi was again slain by Sergeant Miyafuji. You were not present." noted Marshal Zhukov.

"Where were you?" asked Maloney.

"I was on official business with intelligence." answered Minna.

"That makes sense." said General Eisenhower.

"The ninth Neuroi attacked Tokyo and was defeated by the outfit. It was great teamwork." said Marshal Zhukov.

"I appreciate that." replied Minna.

"The tenth Neuroi again assault Tokyo and was defeated thought you were not in the city at the time." continued General de Gaulle.

"Where were you this time?" asked Goring.

"I was in the countryside recruiting new witches." answered Minna.

"The last Neuroi to attack invaded the base posing a major security threat. Please explain how this occurred." said Maloney, with a sinister grin.

"It was a shaped like a bug. It slipped into the base undetected as it was seen as simply an insect until it was discovered otherwise." explained Minna.

"That is logical." shrugged Marshal Zhukov.

"But-" began Maloney.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but, the reason Commander Minna is sufficient." said General de Gaulle.

"I understand." replied Maloney.

"I believe that I speak for everyone when I say your work has been above and beyond the call of duty." said General Eisenhower.

"One moment; I would like to raise doubts about her absences." said General Goring.

"I agree. This is a major problem." agreed Maloney.

"You two are not with your subordinates at the moment." noted General de Gaulle.

"Exactly, Minna is always with her comrades except for situations when that is needed." said Marshal Zhukov.

"But-" began Goring, unable to come up with a response.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" asked General de Gaulle.

"Commander Minna, you will continue as the commander. Please, keep up the good work." said General Eisenhower.

"Thank you sirs." said Minna.

"Damn witch." thought Maloney.

"Maloney isn't wise to me at all." said Minna to herself.

 

Meanwhile, things seemed normal at the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. The witches had finished off their training and had just bathed. Yoshika had finished dressing and was ready to leave when suddenly someone confronted her.

"Who do you think your are raccoon dog?" asked Perrine.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji." answered the girl, "An don't call me a raccoon dog."

"You have no right being as to the Major as you are." stated Perrine.

"We live together." noted Yoshika.

"That's even worse" huffed Perrine.

"What's your problem?" asked Yoshika.

"I already told you, you are too close to the Major." answered Perrine.

"What does it matter how close to Sakamoto I am?" asked Yoshika

"Refer to her as Major!" demanded Perrine.

"She told me not to!" snapped Perrine.

"Come on guys. We don't need to do this." said Lynne, trying to defuse the situation.

"I demand a duel." said Perrine.

"A...duel." said Yoshika confused.

"It's an arranged combat between two people with weapons and based on set rules." explained Lynne.

"The samurai had a form called ketto. The most famous was the duel where Miyamoto Mushashi defeated and killed Sasaki Kojiro in 1612." added Hattori.

"I'm not going to kill anyone!" declared Yoshika.

"Duels don't need to be lethal." said Perrine.

"I still refuse to duel you." replied Yoshika.

"Don't be a coward. Once a duel is declared it must be accepted." stated Perrine, crossing her arms.

"That's stupid." said Yoshika

"I see you a coward." replied Perrine.

"Fine. I accept." said Yoshika.

"Please don't." begged Lynne.

"I have to do this." said Yoshika.

 

The witches headed to the hanger and hoped into their Strikers. Despite some attempts to stop them, both Yoshika and Perrine prepared for their duel. As they prepared to take off, Lynne reluctantly walked over to Yoshika with her practice gun.

"Oh no. We won't be using those." said Perrine.

"But, what will we use?" asked Yoshika

"Our real weapons.' answered Perrine.

"But that's totally dangerous!" cried Yoshika.

"We'll have the safety on. The first person to catch their opponent in their crosshairs wins." explained Perrine.

"Understood." replied Yoshika

"Yoshika, I'm begging you to reconsider." said Lynne.

"Things will be fine." said Yoshika.

With that, Yoshika and Perrine took off. Perrine darted out ahead with Yoshika close behind.

Hoping to end something she felt was foolish; Yoshika pushed herself hard and managed to get Perrine in her sights.

"It's over!" cried Yoshika.

"If you were mart you wouldn't announce your presence!" called Perrine.

Perrine turned to the right and flew out of Yoshika's aim.

Yoshika turned to follow, but quickly found she had completely lost sight of Perrine. She continued frantically looking around but, couldn't see her Gallian comrade.

"I have to be vigilante." said Yoshika to herself.

As Yoshika relaxed slightly, she didn't notice Perrine coming up behind her. The Gallian witch took aim and was ready to declare victory.

"It's over." said Perrine to herself.

However, Perrine didn't notice that she was directly between her target and the sun. Because of that, she cast a shadow which gave her away.

"Perrine!" cried Yoshika.

The Fuso witch immediately took off.

"Darn it!" snapped Perrine.

Perrine quickly took off and began chasing Yoshika.

Yoshika had behind a nearby cloud in hopes of catching a breather. She heard the sound of a Striker and peered over the cloud to see Perrine.

"Maybe I can end this." thought Yoshika.

Yoshika quickly flew out and managed to get the jump on Perrine. However, Perrine acted quickly and flew right towards Yoshika.

"Aah!" cried Yoshika.

Yoshika flew off as fast as she could allowing Perrine to escape.

"Darn." said Yoshika.

Yoshika took off trying to catch up to Perrine.

As Yoshika closed in, Perrine turned around and began aiming. Seeing this, Yoshika quickly darted right.

"Darts!" snapped Perrine.

Perrine quickly gave chase and saw Yoshika trying to catch a breath. Yoshika saw Perrine and quickly took aim.

However, Perrine thought quickly and flew high. Yoshika looked up but, was blinded by the sun. She quickly flew off to avoid being caught off her guard.

"I've got you now." said Perrine to herself.

Perrine dive bombed Yoshika from her position. However, Yoshika began to zig-zag making it difficult for Perrine to lock on.

"She's better then I though." admitted Perrine.

Back on the ground, the other witches were trying to keep track of the battle. Thus, they didn't notice the figure walk up behind them.

"Who's winning?" asked Hattori.

"It's too close to call. Both Yoshika and Perrine are doing exceptionally well." answered Sanya, using her magic.

"Is that so." said the too familiar woman behind them.

That voice sent a shiver down the witches' spine.

Back in the air, Yoshika was trying to escape Perrine who was right on her heels. However, before either witch could make a move, somebody else joined them in the sky.

"Back on the ground. Now." said an angry Sakamoto.

The three witches returned to the base ending their duel with no winner. Once they departed their Strikers Perrine and Yoshika faced Sakamoto.

"What the hell where you two thinking?" asked Sakamoto.

"I...challenged Yoshika... to a duel. I...have no excuses." stammered Perrine.

"Anything to add Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto crossing her arms.

"No ma'am." answered Yoshika.

"You both should know better. For the next week you will both be on cleaning duty." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika and Perrine.

 

Later that evening, a pair of Karlsland witches were sitting on a bench in Ueno Park. Erica Hartmann had dragged her longtime friend Gertrude Barkhorn out for some time together. The two had been been hanging out in the park catching up and talking about the old days before the Neuroi.

"I'm so glad I came to Fuso. I'm reunited with my sister, Minna and of course you Trude." said Hartmann.

"So do I. Though, I do wish I could spend time with Minna again. I haven't been able to spend much time with outside that party celebrating the Liberion's promotion." said Barkhorn.

"I think we both know why that won't happen." said Hartmann sadly.

This comment caused Barkhorn to flinch and tense up. Seeing this, Hartmann decided to change the subject.

"But forget that, let's talk about something else." said the Blond Knight.

"I agree." sighed Barkhorn.

"Well if it isn't the coward." huffed Hanna, walking over to the two.

"What are you doing here?" asked Barkhorn bitterly.

"I came for you. Minna couldn't reach you so she asked me to find you. She wants to see you for some reason." answered Hanna.

"The meeting earlier." thought Hartmann.

"Of course I never figured someone as great as you would be with this coward." scoffed Hanna.

"Dammit Hanna, you know why I don't fight so stopping throwing salt in my wounds!" cried Barkhorn.

"Oh, did I hurt your little feelings?" asked Hanna sarcastically.

"Hanna, please stop." requested Hartmann.

"You know Barkhorn, there can only be one reason that happened: you were simply took weak. It's your own fault." said Hanna.

Upon hearing this, Hartmann jumped out of her seat and slapped Hanna.

"I told you back off! You crossed the line!" cried Hartmann.

"Erica." said a surprised Barkhorn.

"Come on Trude. Let's go. I need a smoke before seeing Minna." said Hartmann.

The duo took off leaving a stunned Hanna behind.

 

Hartmann consoled Barkhorn who returned to her home. Hartmann then left and had a cigarette to calm her nerves then headed to the base. She entered the base and headed to Minna's office. Inside, she found Minna talking to Ferrara.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Hartmann.

"Good. General Eisenhower, General de Gaulle and Marshal Zhukov all praised my performance." answered Minna.

"Obviously Marshal Maloney and Marshal Goring were more critical." added Ferrara.

"That's to be expected" sighed Hartmann.

"Despite that, I will remain the commander." stated Minna.

"So Maloney still doesn't know." laughed Hartmann.

"The world will know if you don't keep it down." replied Ferrara.

"Yeah yeah." huffed Hartmann.

"Speaking of, Erica did you take care of that "special assignment" I requested?" asked Minna.

"The Reppuzan is locked in the safe with Codename Beta." answered Hartmann.

"Exactly." said Minna with a smile.

"It's a good thing Anna's magic is guarding it." stated Hartmann.

"For now we continue as planned. Remember, mums the word." said Minna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter fourteen done. Next time, a Halloween party occurs. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the plot thickens and party occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now we've crossed the half-way point of the story.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuharifan-01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a chilly Autumn day in Fuso. In her office, Minna was doing the task she had come more familiar with than anything else in the world: paperwork. As Minna struggled bravely through the drudgery, Ferrara entered.

"I think those warhawks are trying to punish you." scoffed Ferrara.

"Maloney doesn't trust any witches." noted Minna.

"At least it seems things are going well." stated Ferrara.

Minna put her pen down and shook her cramped hand.

"Hopeful Maloney isn't getting wise to us." said Minna.

"Well, at least you can relax at the Halloween party tomorrow night." said Ferrara.

"I can't wait for it." replied Minna.

"Where is Lieutenant Hartmann?" asked Ferrara.

"She is in Tokyo with another mole." answered Minna.

 

In Tokyo, a Romagna girl was seated inside an Romangan restaurant. Giuseppina Cenni was enjoying a large plate of pasta with a glass of wine to wash it down. Suddenly, the person she was waiting for entered the restaurant.

"Hello Erica." said Giuesppina.

"Glad to see you too." replied Hartmann.

Hartmann sat at the table across for Giuesppina.

"Do you want some?" asked Giuesppina.

"I'm full but, I'd like wine." answered Hartmann.

"So, how are things going?" asked Giuesppina, pouring the wine.

"Things are great. I've loved catching up with Minna and Barkhorn...okay even Hanna. Oh, I've also enjoyed meeting new friends." explained Hartmann.

"How are the old men treating you guys?" asked Giuesppina.

"Maloney and Goring are both being jackasses." sighed Hartmann, sipping her wine.

"What else is new." scoffed Giuesppina.

"Do you really think it's safe to talk here?" asked Hartmann skeptical.

"Being in public we're less like to get shot." answered Giuesppina.

"I wouldn't put it past Maloney." replied Hartmann.

"Just keep things on schedule for now and be cautious." said Giuesppina.

"I need to get going now." said Hartmann, standing up.

"Goodbye Erica and be safe." said Giuesppina.

"Will do." said Hartmann.

 

At the school, it was lunch time so classes were out. The witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were gathered together eating their lunches. With them were Rai, Maria and Barkhorn. Lucchini was scarfing down the food Yoshika had shared with her.

"Man this food is so good!" declared Lucchini.

"Thanks. I made it myself." replied Yoshika.

"Trude, do you know where Erica is?" asked Rai, in between bite of her food.

"No. I can only assume Bubi was not feeling well." answered Barkhorn before adding, "Or she was too lazy to get out of bed."

"I would believe the latter." laughed Rai.

"Rai, you should be more respectful of Lieutenant Hartmann. She is a solider of Karlsland and a damn fine one at that. Of course, she's not as good as I am." said Hanna.

"I knew you couldn't resist being arrogant." scoffed Barkhorn.

"A coward unwilling to fight has no right speaking to me in such a tone." said Hanna.

"Will you stop bringing that up." replied Barkhorn bitterly.

Hanna opened her mouth to reply but, before she could she had a flash back to a few days prior.

"I told you to back off! You crossed the line!" cried Hartmann.

"Just forget it." said Hanna.

"What's wrong?" asked Rai.

"Just forget." answered Hanna.

"Hey Yoshika, what are you wearing to the party tomorrow?" asked Shirley, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure it out tonight." answered Yoshika.

"A party." said Maria confused.

"The base is having a Halloween party tomorrow night." explained Lucchini.

"I hope you have fun." said Maria, with a slight blush.

"Thanks." replied Lucchini

"So cute." said Shirley to herself.

Suddenly, the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Let's get going." said Shirley, stretching.

 

The girls returned to class and finished their work. After that, the witches went to their base and did their routine training minus Hartmann who was still absent. Once they finished, all of the witches went back home. Yoshika began making dinner (with Kuji Kanesada by her feet) and after twenty minutes, Hanna walked into the kitchen with a cigarette in her mouth.

"What's cooking?" asked Hanna, walking to the fridge.

"Tuna Sashimi with Takuan Tsukemono and Konowata." answered Yoshika.

"Sounds good." replied Hanna, pouring a glass of milk for herself.

"Hanna, if Sakamoto catches you smoking you'll be in trouble." noted Yoshika.

"These Lucky Strikes help me after training or combat." scoffed Hanna, taking a drag.

"Okay." sighed Yoshika.

"At least you aren't a tight ass like Barkhorn." said Hanna, taking a drink of her milk.

"Hanna, what's your problem with Barkhorn?" asked Yoshika.

"I've said it before, she's a coward. As a Fusoan you should understand." said Hanna, taking another drink of milk.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshika confused.

"Fuso is strong nationalist country that puts an emphasis on it's military. Hell, this country got it's militarism from Karlsland." explained Hanna, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I don't like fighting that much. I only fight to protect people." said Yoshika.

"God, your just like Hartmann." sighed Hanna, drinking more of her milk.

"Huh?" asked Yoshika still confused.

"She' a great soldier but, she's too lazy out of battle. At least Major Sakamoto understands the glory of the military." said Hanna, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"Thank you but, I've told you not to smoke in doors." said Sakamoto, in the doorway.

"Fine." said Hanna, rolling her eyes.

Hanna took a long drag on her cigarette then tossed it. She then finished off her milk and returned to the living room leaving Yoshika and Sakamoto alone.

"so, what are you wearing tomorrow" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm not sure." answered Yoshika.

"It's funny, I met your father at a party similar to this." noted Sakamoto.

"Really?" asked Yoshika surprised.

"It was more formal than this. It was a more casual event to celebrate our victory in the Fuso Sea Incident. Of course, Anabuki-sama was the center of attention thought I really didn't mind. In the middle of the occasion, your father came over to me we struck up a conversation that lead to us working together until his death." explained Sakamoto.

"That's so cool!" declared Yoshika.

"Your father was a great man. His invention has allowed us to fight back and safe many lives." added Sakamoto.

"I guess so." replied Yoshika sadly.

"You still miss him don't you?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yeah." answered Yoshika.

"I know you're father would be proud of you Yoshika." stated Sakamoto.

"Thanks." said Yoshika, feeling slightly better.

 

Meanwhile, in a shady rundown building, Erica Hartmann sat down in a chair. The Neuroi attacks had severely damaged Tokyo and from this room, Hartmann had a good view of the ruins. Hartmann took a drag from the cigarette in her mouth, then picked up the telephone and made a call.

"Minna, it's me." said Hartmann.

("How did the meeting go?") asked Minna.

"Good, my contact was Francie Gerard who is an old friend of Shirley." said Hartmann.

("That's nice.') said Minna.

"It seems Francie has some feelings for Shirley." noted Hartmann.

("I could say the same about you and another Karlsland witch.") stated Minna.

"I could the say about you Commander." replied Hartmann smirking.

("So, what did you talk about?") asked Minna.

"It seems the Luftwaffe is commissioning the mass production of Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet. The Jet Striker is close to being fixed and should be operation within the month." explained Hartmann.

("That's good. I have to go now.") said Minna, hanging up the phone.

 

The night came and went leading to Halloween. The girls went to school then went to the base for their usual routine training. Once that was done, they all went home and changed into their costumes then returned for the party Yoshika found all the other girls there when she arrived. Yoshika was dressed in a kimono and a pair of geta on her feet.

"Hey guys!" called Yoshika, heading over.

"That's a nice costume. Thought, I'm not sure who you are." said Lynne.

"Thanks. I'm Princess Kaguya from The Tale of Bamboo Cutter. It was Sakamoto's idea." explained Yoshika.

"A great idea." said Hattori.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm...the Bride of Frankenstein." answered Lynne.

"I'm Tomoe Gozen." answered Hattori.

"I am Saint Joan of Arc." answered Perrine, with a humph.

"I am Baba Yaga. She's a character from Slavic folklore." answered Sanya.

"I am the spirit Akka from Soumous mythology." answered Eila.

"I'm the goddess Juno." answered Lucchini.

"I'm Scarlet O'Hare from Gone with the Wind." answered Shirley.

"Wow. Those are all really good costumes." marveled Yoshika.

"Not as good as mine." huffed Hanna, wearing a white robe.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" asked Shirley.

"I am a Valkyrie." answered Hanna.

"Impressive." said Perrine.

"Thanks." replied Hanna, "Where' Erica?"

"I saw her earlier but, I haven't seen her since." answered Lynne.

"I see." said Hanna, adverting her eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Sakamoto was talking with Hijikata who was dressed as a vampire The two were discussing military tactics and the defense of Fuso should a Neuroi attack during the party. Suddenly, Sakamoto felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Glad to see you Mio." said Minna, holding a glass of wine.

"Oh hello commander." replied Sakamoto.

"Ma'am, I'll let you two talk." said Hijikata, walking away.

"So Minna, who are you supposed to be?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm Ophelia from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. " answered Minna, "What about yourself?"

"I'm Nakano Takeko, a famous onna-bugeisha from the Bakumatsu." answered Sakamoto.

"That's is a costume only you would come up with." laughed Minna, alcohol clearly on her breath.

"Be careful Minna, you don't want to over drink." warned Sakamoto.

"That's my fault. I gave it to her." said Hartmann.

The Blonde Knight came up behind Minna. She was only wearing her Luftwaffe cap and nothing else she doesn't normally do.

"Erica, you aren't wearing a costume." noted Sakamoto.

"I didn't have the time to put anything together." shrugged Hartmann.

"There you are Bubi!" called Hanna, running over.

"You look like something right out of a Richard Wagner opera." giggled Hartmann.

"Thanks." replied Hartmann proudly.

"Come on, the others are over here." said Hanna, pulling Erica away.

"I'll talk to you later!" called Hartmann.

"Bye." said Minna with a drunken hiccup.

The party continued and everybody was having a good time. However, Sakamoto noticed Minna was falling under the influence of the alcohol.

"You know...Mio...I...really need to buy...more of this...wine." slurred Minna.

"Commander, you are intoxicated." stated Sakamoto.

"I'm fine." said Minna, staggering.

"Hijikata, I need to take Minna home. Please make sure Hanna and Miyafuji get home okay." ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Hijikata.

"Listen to him." stated Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied the two.

"Let's go." said Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Minna, almost falling over.

 

Sakamoto took Minna out of the base and they two began walking home. As they did, Minna stumbled while Sakamoto kept her from falling over.

"I never would have thought you would drink this much." said Sakamoto.

"It was a party." said Minna.

"I know Erica is a heavy drinker but, you're tolerance is much lower than hers." said Sakamoto.

"I'm an adult." replied Minna.

"I know Minna." said Sakamoto.

"You know Mio, I've always really like you." said Minna.

"I feel the same about you." said Sakamoto.

"No. I've always REALLY liked you." said Minna.

Minna staggered forward and wrapped her arms around Sakamoto. Minna then reached up and kissed Mio.

"Commander..." stammered a blushing Sakamoto.

"I guess we should be honest with each other." said Minna.

"We have always been." said Sakamoto.

"I didn't tell you about the safe." noted Minna.

"What safe?" asked Sakamoto.

"The secret safe protected by magic in the old hanger. It's not to hard to break." answered Minna.

"Minna...what are you-" began Sakamoto.

Sakamoto saw Minna passed out so she brought the Karlsland girl home and put her to bed.

Sakamoto then went home where she found both Yoshika and Hanna hadn't returned yet. Sakamoto undressed and went to bed but, had trouble sleeping.

 

The next day, she went to the base and found Minna had no memory of last night. Sakamoto then went to hanger, finding the safe and a medical table with a tarp covering something oddly human shape.

"Okay, here goes nothing." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto pulls the tarp off revealing a humanoid Neuroi.

"My God." said Sakamoto shaken.

Sakamoto went to the safe and found her own magic broke the protective spell. She opened it finding a sword and a briefcase. Upon opening it, she found a Neuroi core.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter fifteen and we've crossed the halfway point now. Next time, a new Neuroi attacks Tokyo. Please review.


	16. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter a new Neuroi attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter sixteen of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Thanks to my beta reader Makuharifan-01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a chilly November morning in Fuso. At the kitchen table, Sakamoto was sipping a cup of green tea and eating her breakfast while Yoshika was putting out a place for Hanna, who was currently taking a shower.

"You're an amazing cook Miyafuji." said Sakamoto.

"Thank you ma'am." replied a clearly embarrassed Yoshika.

"Who taught you?" asked Sakamoto.

"I learned from my mom." answered Yoshika.

Suddenly a cry came from the bathroom. Moments later, Hanna stormed out with a towel wrapped around her chest. Kuji Kanesada came into the room curious about the commotion.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakamoto.

"Dammit! Who used all the hot water!" cried Hanna storming into the living room.

The two Fuso witches blinked then Sakamoto began laughing.

"That's all. You had me worried there." laughed Sakamoto.

"This isn't funny." said Hanna.

"I've trained in snow with only clothes on my back. For somebody who prides herself as a militarist, you're making a big deal out of something most soldiers go without." explained Sakamoto.

"Maybe I'm getting weak." thought Hanna concerned.

"I have your breakfast." noted Yoshika.

"Um, thanks." said Hanna distracted.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm fine." answered Hanna.

"It seems my words might have struck a cord." noted Sakamoto to herself.

"Do you want a glass of milk?" asked Yoshika, trying to be polite.

"I can get it myself." answered Hanna.

Suddenly, Kuji Kanesada grabbed Hanna's towel and pulled it off. The naked Hanna chased after the dog while Yoshika stood frozen in place with a nose bleed.

"Wow." marveled Yoshika.

 

Hours later, all of the girls were gathered together at school. Classes were in brake at the moment and the students were all talking to each other. Yoshika was going on about a recipe she'd come up with when Perrine suddenly approached.

"Miyafuji, I demand a rematch." said Perrine.

"No." replied Yoshika.

"What?" asked Perrine shocked.

"I won't fight you again." answered Yoshika.

"Why?" asked Perrine.

"Father wouldn't want me to fight. I was foolish for dueling you." explained Yoshika.

"That's really mature." said Barkhorn.

"I will get my revenge." said Perrine.

"Why don't you like me?" asked Yoshika.

"Because you're a filthy raccoon dog!" answered Perrine, drawing attention to the situation.

"Miss Clostermann, a word." requested Fumika.

"Yes ma'am." said Perrine.

Perrine turned around but, stopped to turn back to Yoshika giving her an icy stare before leaving.

"I do not understand why Perrine is so hostile to you." said Maria.

"Neither do I." sighed Yoshika.

 

Meanwhile, a meeting was being held in a small room in Tokyo. Tomoki Anabuki was sitting down at a table with two cups of green tea. Across from her was the guest who had come over to see her.

"So, what do you think of my plan?" asked Minna.

"It's incredible risky." noted Tomoki.

"I need to know if you're on board." said Minna.

"I'm not sure." admitted Tomoki.

"You how as much as I do how much we need this." stated Minna.

"But, a coup is quite radical." replied Tomoki, when the air raid alarm went off.

"I need to go. Please don't tell anyone about our meeting." requested Minna.

"I won't." said Tomoki.

 

The entire 501st Joint Fighter Wing headed to their base. Meeting up, they jumped into their Strikes, grabbed their weapons and took off.

"Can you see it Mio?" asked Minna.

"It's a little over 2.5 miles away." answered Sakamoto.

"Can you see the core?" asked Minna.

"Yes. It's dead center in the Neuroi." answered Sakamoto.

"Split up in teams of two. Attack the enemy from all sides." ordered Minna.

"Yes ma'am!" called the girls.

Minna looked over and noticed Sakamoto looking at her.

"Is something wrong Mio?" asked Minna.

"No." answered Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Minna, accepting the answer.

"Minna, just what are you hiding?" asked Sakamoto to herself.

The witches split up and began their attack. Yoshika paired with Lynne's to nobody's surprise. However, what did surprise several witches was how close Perrine was sticking to Yoshika.

"Perrine, why are you sticking so close to us?" asked Lynne.

"I am restoring honor to the prestigious Clostermann family." answered Perrine.

Perrine flew off and used her Tonnerre magic to damage the Neuroi.

"She still wants to fight." sighed Yoshika.

"Miyafuji, get your ass moving!" cried Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" called back Yoshika.

Yoshika and Lynne went to work with Perrine keeping a jealous eye on Yoshika. Because she wasn't paying attention, Perrine didn't notice the Neuroi aiming at her.

"Look out Perrine!" cried Sakamoto.

Perrine turned and managed to dodge a Neuroi beam. More came so Perrine quickly threw up her shield.

"I'm coming!" called Yoshika.

Yoshika raced over and got in front of Perrine. Yoshika threw up her shield and blocked the beams.

"Yoshika." marveled Perrine.

The Neuroi focused it's attack on Yoshika, and the shear volume of beams beams became too difficult to handle.

"I...can't...hold...it." said Yoshika.

Yoshika's shield exploded send in her backwards.

"Yoshika!" cried Lynne, racing over.

"Miyafuji!" cried Sakamoto.

Perrine raced up and quickly grabbed Yoshika.

"Is she okay?" asked Lynne.

"Yeah." answered Perrine.

Lynne took Yoshika from Perrine.

"Protect her. I have to go." said Perrine determined.

"Where are you going?" asked Lynne.

"To kick Neuroi ass." answered Perrine.

Perrine grabbed her Bren light machine gun and raced off.

"Perrine wait!" cried Sakamoto.

Perrine didn't listen and attacked. She dodged the Neuroi beams and fired her machine gun at the Neuroi.

"Dammit!" snapped Sakamoto.

Sakamoto fled after Perrine as the Gallian witch continued her assault.

Perrine was still firing her machine gun as she got closer to the Neuroi.

"How dare you hurt Yoshika!" cried Perrine.

Perrine got as close the Neuroi as possible and used her Tonnerre magic to cause heavy damage. As a result of the blast, Perrine's vision was clouded by wall of smoke.

"I can't see a thing." noted Perrine.

Suddenly, several Neuroi beams cut through the smoke headed right toward Perrine. Perrine threw up her shield and blocked them.

As Perrine was pinned down by the Neuroi beams, a round of gunfire suddenly hit the Neuroi exposing the core.

"Major Sakamoto!" cried Perrine.

Sakamoto flew down making a b-line for the core. Drawing her katana she jammed it into the glowing red crystal; destroying the Neuroi.

"Perrine, what the hell where you thinking?!" asked Sakamoto angrily.

"Sorry ma'am. I was emotional." answered Perrine.

"That's fine." replied Sakamoto.

 

With the Neuroi destroyed, the witches returned their Strikers and rushed to the infirmary. The doctors had taken Yoshika and quickly begun their work. The witches gathered in the waiting room and were only able to wait. However, one witch paced impatiently back and forth.

"How long are they going to make us wait?" asked Perrine, walking back and forth.

"They'll tell us when they're ready." answered Sakamoto.

"They could hurry up." said Perrine.

"I thought you hated Yoshika." noted Shirley.

"I did but, she risked her own life to protect me." said Perrine.

"Geez, you switched your opinions quickly." mused Shirley.

"She saved me from the Neuroi. Honestly, I admire that kind of chivalry. What Yoshika did...was noble." explained Perrine.

"That is very understandable." stated Sakamoto.

"Major." said Perrine surprised.

"What Miyafuji did was very honorable and I am glad it seems like the two of you can finally get along." said Sakamoto.

"Thank you ma'am." said Perrine.

"It was reckless." sighed Minna to herself.

"Now we just gotta make sure Yoshika is okay." noted Hartmann.

"That is true." admitted Hattori.

Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor stepped out. Perrine immediately ran over to her.

"Will Yoshika be okay?" asked Perrine nervously.

"The wounds were only minor at best. She'll be fine." answered the doctor.

"Oh thank God." sighed a relieved Perrine.

"We wanted to be safe just to be sure." added the doctor.

"Can we see her?" asked Sakamoto.

"Of course." answered the doctor.

Perrine rushed into the room with the others behind her. Yoshika was sitting in her bed and pleased to see her friends. Before she could even open her mouth, Perrine embraced Yoshika preventing this.

"I'm so glad you're okay." said Perrine relieved.

"Thanks Perrine." said Yoshika surprised.

"We can hardly believe it ourselves." noted Hanna.

"Yoshika, I let me jealousy take over me and dishonored you. I am so sorry." said Perrine.

"It's fine." said Yoshika.

"Not it's not!" cried Perrine.

"Um..." stammered a confused Yoshika.

"My honor means the world to me. I hold chivalry very close to my heart and the fact I disgraced you like I did violated that. I'm so sickened with myself." explained Perrine.

"I understand. European chivalry is similar to the samurai Bushido." noted Sakamoto.

"Tell me how I can make this up to you." begged Perrine.

"You really don't have to." said Yoshika.

"Hit me." said Perrine.

"What?!" asked Yoshika surprised.

"You heard me. Just slap me." said Perrine, removing her glasses.

"I won't hit you." said Yoshika.

"I want you to." said Perrine.

"No way!" declared Yoshika.

"I won't feel better until you have." said Perrine.

Yoshika clenched her fist and slapped Perrine. The Gallian reeled in pain before a smile came across her face.

"Thank you. Now...can we please start off." requested Perrine.

"Yes." said Yoshika, her hand stinging.

The other witches began talking to Yoshika and expressing their happiness she was okay. Finally able to relax, Sakamoto noticed somebody was missing.

"Hartmann, did you know where Minna went?" asked Sakamoto.

"I think to the bathroom." answered Hartmann.

"Just as I thought, she is in on this." thought Sakamoto.

 

Meanwhile, Minna was seated in her office. Minna was on the phone in the midst of an important phone call. Anna stood next to the desk just as eager.

"So Tomoko, have you considered my offer?" asked Minna.

("Yes. I've thought long and hard about it.") answered Tomoko.

"Well, what is you answer?" asked Minna.

("I'll do it.") answered Tomoko

"Excellent. I'm glad you've come around." said Minna.

("I realized you were right. We must act.") replied Tomoko.

"I'll keep you abreast of the situation." noted Minna.

("Thank you. Goodbye.") said Tomoko.

The two witches hung up the phone.

"So, I assume it's good news." said Ferrara.

"All is going according to plan." replied Minna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter sixteen done. Next time, a new witch joins the 501st.


	17. New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the 501st gets a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

Inside their headquarters, the Allied command was gathered around a table, examining the report Minna had drawn up about their last battle. However, it seemed doubts existed about the details.

"The facts don't add up." noted Marshal Maloney.

"Do you believe Minna is hiding something from us?" asked General Eisenhower.

"It would seem that is the case." answered General de Gaulle.

"She has no reason do that." stated General Eisenhower.

"Actually, she does." thought Marshal Maloney grimly.

"I believe we are wasting time with these pointless divisions." said Marshal Zhukov.

"It is not pointless. We cannot ignore inconsistencies like this." said Marshal Goring.

"Unless we're jumping at shadows." said General de Gaulle.

"But, what if we are not jumping at shadows?" asked Marshal Maloney.

"Please explain." requested General Eisenhower.

Marshal Maloney let a triumphant grin come to his face as he pulled out a letter and placed it on the table. The other four members looked over this and were shocked.

"This can't be possible." said Marshal Zhukov.

"Sacrebleu!" exclaimed General de Gaulle.

"There is all the information you need." said Marshal Goring smugly.

"This has to be mistaken." said General Eisenhower.

"It's right there signed by both Field Marshal Sugiyama and Admiral Kantaro. There is a plot behind our backs." said Maloney.

 

Meanwhile, Gertrude Barkhorn walked down the streets of Tokyo. She arrived at St. Luke's International Hospital and immediately entered the front lobby. Three nurses at the front desk looked up as Barkhorn began walking down a hallway leading away from the lobby.

"Who's that?" asked the first nurse, a new member.

"That's Gertrude Barkhorn. She's the older sister of that poor comatose girl." answered the second nurse.

"What happened to her?" asked the first nurse.

"She was critically injured during the Fall of Karlsland." answered the first nurse.

"Has she been here everyday?" asked the third nurse.

"Yes. Nothing can stop her." answered the first nurse.

"What a great sister." said the first nurse.

"We need more people like that." added the third nurse.

Barkhorn reached her sister's room and went inside. Sitting down in a chair next to the bed; she quietly watched the unmoving form of the comatose sister.

"Hello Chris." said Barkhorn.

 

The next morning was a school day. Yoshika, Lynne, Hattori, Perrine, Shirley, Lucchini Eila and Sanya where all talking to each other in one group; while Hanna talked to Rai and Barkhorn talked to Hartmann. Eventually, Fumika entered and classes began.

"Miss Maria is absent." noted Fumika, doing attendance.

Yoshika quietly turned around to face Lucchini.

"Where's Maria?" asked Yoshika softly.

"She's meeting with Prime Minister Ivanoe Bonomi. Apparently, he might resign." answered Lucchini.

"Miyafuji! Lucchini! Stop talking to each other and focus!" demanded Fumika.

"Sorry." replied Yoshika and Lucchini.

"I expect it not to happen again." said Fumika.

Fumika returned to what she was doing. As she did, Hartmann looked over to the clearly distracted Bakrhorn.

"Trude." said Hartman to herself with concern.

 

At the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, a meeting was occurring. Dr. Hartmann, Sakamoto, Amaki, Nakajima and a new recruit Heidemarie W. Schnaufer. They were looking at 8mm film of a massive explosion in the United States.

"So, what exactly do we even know about this explosion?" asked Sakamoto.

"It was a massive blast that occurred at a US test facility near Los Alamos, New Mexico. It seems the blast was seen for miles. This was a test officially called "Trinity" and it occurred in July." answered Ursula.

"Any idea what caused it?" asked Sakamoto.

"No. The Liberion government is being very secretive." answered Ursula.

Sakamoto stared down at a photograph at a mushroom cloud.

"It must be some kind of weapon." said Sakamoto.

"I have heard that Albert Einstein might have some involvement."

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Sakamoto with concern.

"Whatever it is, the Liberion government is confident in it enough to send us the modified jet striker." stated Nishiki.

"Last time those things went haywire with Kathrine O'Hara piloting them." noted Sakamoto.

"They have been perfected and no longer pose that threat. Prelimiary testing has show they are fast and more efficient than the modern Strikers." explained Ursula.

"Hopefully you're right." sighed Sakamoto.

"They'll be shipping the Jet Striker unit via the USS Enterprise." said Heidemarie.

"It will be escorted by Flight Lieutenant Jane T. Godfrey and Flight Lieutenant Dominica S. Gentile." added Amaki.

"We'll at least it's your invention so we should be in good hands." mused Sakamoto.

"I am interested in the modifications the United States made." said Ursula.

"Is Commander Minna aware of this?" asked Sakamoto.

"I briefed her earlier." said Ursula.

"Who will pilot the Jet Striker?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm not sure yet." answered Ursula.

Sakamoto let out a sight and seemed to accept this knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

"By the way, the US government had stated the Trinity test is part of something called the Manhattan Project." noted Ursula, almost forgetting this.

 

With that the meeting ended. Amaki, Nakajima and Hiedmarie went off to preform their previous duties. Sakamoto went off to train while still bothered by the US experiment. Ursula left and headed to speak with Minna who was in her office.

"Have you filled them in?" asked Minna.

"Yes ma'am." answered Ursula, "Ma'am, what of the pilot?"

"I know of one candidate but, I'm not sure." answered Minna.

"Do you mean-?" asked Ursula.

"Yes I do." answered Minna.

"I'll tell here tomorrow." volunteered Ursula.

 

At the middle school, the day had ended. All of the students were packing up an heading home. Hanna walked over to Hartmann hoping to spend time after school. However, Hartmann walked by and headed to Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn, are thinking about Chris?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it." answered Barkhorn.

"Trude, I know Chris will be find. Please stop blaming yourself." said Hartmann.

"I couldn't protect her. I'm her sister and it's my job to protect her." replied Barkhorn, storming off.

Barkhorn marched away passing Hanna without a word in the process.

"Trude!" called Hartmann.

"Pathetic." spat Hanna.

 

Lucchini left school with her friend Shirley. The two walked and talked for a while before they decided to split up with Shirley heading to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base to work on her Striker unit. Lucchini headed to the Romagna Embassy in Tokyo where she found Maria.

"Hello Francesca, what did I miss at school today?" asked Maria.

"Nothing really. The same boring stuff as well." answered Lucchini, handing Maria her homework.

"Unfortunately, I had no option because of the circumstances. Luckily, Prime Minister Churchill convinced Prime Minister Bonomi to remain." explained Maria.

"That's good I guess." replied Lucchini.

"I know you must have no interest in politics." noted Maria.

"It's so boring!" declared Lucchini.

"I don't care for much it myself." said Maria.

"Why?" asked Lucchini.

"Politics are thankless. You can never please everybody and sometimes it seems everyone hates you." answered Maria sadly.

"I don't hate you Maria." noted Lucchini.

"I know that." said Maria smiling again.

"Let's do something fun. " said Lucchini.

"What?" asked Maria.

"We'll find something." answered Lucchini.

"Sure." agreed Maria.

 

At the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Dr. Ursula Hartmann was seated in the break room. She had wrapped up the loose ends relating to the newest member of their outfit and was sipping a cup of tea when somebody came up upon her.

"Hey sis." said Erica.

"Hello Erica." replied Ursula.

"How was work?" asked Erica.

"Fine. We're getting the modified Jet Strikers from the United States." answered Ursula.

"That's cool." said Erica.

"How are things going at school?" asked Ursula.

"Trude is thinking about Chris again." answered Erica sadly.

Ursula flinched at this fully recalling how torn up Barkhorn was by the injuries Chris gained.

"Has Hanna been giving her trouble?" asked Ursula.

"Not since I snapped at her. She still gives Trude a hard time but, she's more careful with her words." answered Hartmann.

After answering her sister, Erica could help but notice Ursula seemed to have something troubling on her mind.

"What's wrong?" asked Erica.

"It's the new pilot." answered Ursula.

"What's wrong?" asked Erica.

"The new pilot-" began Ursula.

Ursula bent over and whispered the identity of the new pilot to Erica. Erica's eyes shot wide and she used to the table to keep from falling over.

"Dammit!" screamed Erica, pounding her fist on the table.

"Minna thinks she's the only one who can handle it." noted Ursula.

"Oh God." sighed Erica.

"Erica, things will be okay." said Ursula.

"I hope so." said Erica concerned.

Outside, Major Sakamoto had been passing by when she heard the two sisters talking and couldn't help but overhear the pilot's name.

"Damn, it had to be here." thought Sakamoto to herself.

 

The next day everything seemed to normal. The girls all headed to school and classes began as normal. By the time lunch came, most of the students in the classroom where ready for a brake.

"I'm starving!" declared Lucchini.

"Is food the only thing you think about?" asked Shirley.

"Here. It's a pasta ravioli with homemade tomato sauce and basil. It's for you." said Maria, offering the food to Lucchini.

"Thanks." said Lucchini, taking the food.

Lucchini took a whiff of the delicious smelling food and then dug in.

"How is it?" asked Maria, nervously.

"It's delicious!" declared Lucchini.

"I'm so glad you like it." said Maria pleased.

"Man Maria, I didn't know you could cook." said Lucchini.

"I learned from my chefs." said Maria.

"It's so yummy." said Lucchini, chowing down.

"Man Francesca, slow down will ya." said Shirley.

"But, it's so good." replied Lucchini, as she ate.

"How unladylike." humphed Perrine.

"Lighten up." said Eila.

("Gertrude Barkhorn, please report to the principal's offices.") said a voice over the intercom.

"Wow Trude, I never thought you'd get in trouble." laughed Hartmann.

"It might not be bad." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn got up and left the classroom. She walked to the principal's office and was surprised by who she found.

"Ursula, what are you doing here?" asked Barkhorn.

"I need to talk to you Gertrude." answered Ursula.

It was thirty minutes before Barkhorn returned. Lunch had ended and Fumika was teaching when she walked in. She had a notable look of despair on her face.

"Sorry I'm late." said Barkhorn.

"I already know. Just be seated." replied Fumika.

 

The rest of the day carried on with Barkhorn distressed. After school ended, Hartmann pulled Barkhorn aside but, after only two sentences Barkhorn left. The other witches headed to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing headed to their base. Once she got Hartmann alone, Hanna marched up to her.

"What's going on?" asked Hanna.

"Nothing." answered Hartmann.

"Bullshit. I know something is going on with you and Barkhorn." replied Hanna.

"I..." said Hartmann unable to speak.

Hartmann thought for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. She leaned over and whispered to Hanna.

"Dammit! I can't fucking believe this!" screamed Hanna.

"I knew you'd react this way." said Hartmann.

 

Meanwhile, Barkhorn had made her ususal pilgrimage to the hospital. She headed up to her sister's room and sat by the side of the still comatose Chris. Barkhorn felt tears welling up in her eyes as she faced her sister.

"Chris, I'm going to do something I haven't done since your accident. I promise everything will be okay." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn starred down at her little sister as tears escaped and rolled down her eyes.

"I love you." said Barkhorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter seventeen finished. In the next chapter, the newest member of the 501st


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Barkhorn joins the 501st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

A cold November wind blew at the Port of Tokyo. Major Sakamoto, Dr. Ursula Hartmann, Heidemarie and Hijikata stood a dock waiting. The incoming cargo ship seemed to be running a tad late. Finally, the unmistakable Liberion vessel moved into the bay, met a tug, and headed to the dock. When it arrived, Flight Lieutenant Gentile exited with a clipboard while Flight Lieutenant Godfrey followed pushing Jet Striker on a dolly. The Striker had been modified, and given a fresh coat of silver paint.

"Nice to see you." said Sakamoto.

"Sorry. The rough weather kinda screwed us." said Dominica.

"Where is Commander Minna?" asked Jane exhausted.

"She was unable to come. To much paperwork." answered Sakamoto.

Dr. Hartmann walked to the Jet Striker and examined it.

"The Jet Striker seems to be in good working order." said Ursula.

"Our top scientists worked on it." noted Jane.

"As the top commanding officer, you need to sign off on the transfer." stated Dominica.

Dominica presented the clipboard to Sakamoto who looked it over.

"Everything seems in order." mused Sakamoto.

"I'm just glad you can read English." chuckled Dominica.

"I learned it while working with Professor Miyafuji." replied Sakamoto.

Sakamoto signed off and handed the clipboard back to Dominica.

"Great. Now that wer're done, let go see the town my lovely wife." said Dominica, walking away.

"Dominica, I told you not call me that." said Jane blushing.

"Young love." said Sakamoto grinning.

"Ma'am, we need to get going." noted Hijikata.

"Get the Jet Striker on to the transport." ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Heidemarie.

Heidemarie walked over and began to wheel the dolly.

"Hopefully, this test will be more satisfactory than last time." said Ursula.

 

At the school, classes had been going on as they usual did. Once lunch time came, Hartmann pulled Barkhorn aside and they agreed to eat lunch together. They headed up to the roof were they could ensure privacy and ate their lunch. Hartmann pulled a cigarette and smoked it while making sure to keep the smoke away from Barkhorn.

"Trude, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Hartmann.

Barkhorn stopped eating, swallowed the food in the mouth and took a deep sigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered Barkhorn.

"Trude, I'm worried about you." replied Hartmann.

"Erica, I appreciate that. However, I am a soldier of Karlsland and I need to get over this fear." said Barkhorn.

"Trude, what made you agree to fly again?" asked Hartmann.

"Chris." answered Barkhorn softly.

"Please tell me what you mean." requested Hartmann concerned.

"I thought about what happened and I realized I need to protect people. We're a family and I need to stop being so selfish." explained Barkhorn.

"Miyafuji is rubbing off on you." said Hartman with a smile.

"I guess." sighed Barkhorn.

"Will you be okay?" asked Hartmann.

"Yeah. I'm a Karlsland, we are born soldiers." answered Barkhorn proudly.

"Oh brother." sighed Hartmann, rolling her eyes.

Hartmann took a drag on her cigarette.

"Look Trude, I'm glad you're back but, don't push yourself. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." stated Hartmann.

"I really appreciate that Erica. It means a lot to me." said Barkhorn.

"I care about you a lot." stated Hartmann.

"So do I. If you got hurt, I don't know what I'd do." said Barkhorn.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Shirley, popping her head out of the doorway.

"No." answered the two Karlsland witches.

"I came to talk to Barkhorn." stated Hartmann.

"I let you talk." said Hartmann.

Hartmann got up, put out her cigarette and walked off. Once she was gone, Shirley walked over to Barkhorn.

"What was that all about?" asked Shirley.

"We were just talking. I'm sure you know I'm the newest member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." answered Shirley.

"Yeah. I heard." replied Shirley.

"It seems you and I will be comrades now." said Barkhorn.

"It'll be nice to see the staunch militarist in action." said Shirley.

"Trust me. I'm will show you know why Karlsland has the greatest soldiers in the world." stated Barkhorn proudly.

"We already have Hanna." noted Shirley.

"That braggart is too reckless." scoffed Barkhorn.

"There is also Hartmann." stated Shirley.

"While incredible lazy in her personal life, you've seen her in battle. I'd dare say Hartmann might be the greatest witch today." said Barkhorn.

"Even better than you?" asked Shirley.

"Honestly, I think she might be." answered Barkhorn.

"Wow. That's a big compliment." said Shirley.

"I mean it." shrugged Barkhorn.

"How exactly do you feel about her?" asked Shirley.

"That's a stupid question." scoffed Barkhorn, "She's a good friend."

"Are you sure that's all?" asked Shirley.

"What else could it mean?" asked Barkhorn.

"Maybe...you love her." proposed Shirley.

Barkhorn snickered at this.

"You're crazy Liberion. Unlike your kind, we Karlslanders don't practice sexual immorality." replied Barkhorn.

"I've heard King Ludwig II of Bavaria was homosexual." noted Shirley.

"Whatever. I'm not gay." said Barkhorn.

"You and her seem really close." said Shirley.

"That means nothing." said Barkhorn, waving her hand.

"I know Hartmann is a lesbian." noted Shirley.

"Don't be ludicrous." replied Barkhorn.

"It's true. She's quite open with it." explained Shirley.

"That would explain a lot." mused Barkhorn.

"Let me ask you something, how close are you two?" asked Shirley.

"She is the closest person to me aside from my little sister." answered Barkhorn, with mixed feelings.

"You might be right about your feelings but, I think there's something more. Just call it intuition." shrugged Shirley.

Barkhorn opened her mouth to reply, but doubt stopped her. Barkhorn thought about her feelings for Hartmann and realized Shirley might be right.

"I...must concede to you Liberion. You...might be right." admitted Barkhorn.

Hartmann had not truly left but, was eavesdropping on the conversation. The things Shirley brought up struck a cord with Hartmann.

"Trude." said Hartmann softly.

 

Hours past and the school day came to an end. Maria had to return to the embassy and Lucchini agreed to walk her home. As the sun began to set, the walked down the streets of Tokyo. At the insistence of Lucchini, the two got ice cream stopped at a park bench to eat.

"This is so good!" declared Lucchini, gobbling down her ice cream.

"I'm surprised you can eat so much before dinner. And in the frigid November weather no less." marveled Maria.

"I never turn down ice cream." noted Lucchini, sporting a large smile.

Lucchini looked at Maria and noted tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucchini.

"It's just...I'm so glad I can spend this time with you Francesca." answered Maria, rubbing her eyes.

"I do to." said Lucchini.

"I have the weight of the world on my shoulder as the heir to the Romagnan throne and you've always been there for me." explained Maria.

"It's okay." said Lucchini.

"I could never tell you how much this means to me." said Maria.

"Then show me." said Lucchini.

Maria gulped and reached over. Before she knew what was happening, the future duchess pressed her lips against Lucchini's. The kiss lasted for uncounted heartbeats before the two mutually broke it.

"Maria.." was all a flabbergasted Lucchini could say.

"I love you Francesca." stated Maria.

"I love you too Maria." replied Lucchini.

The two girls kissed again.

 

The next day, the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing gathered at their base for training. Today, the girls had a new companion joining them: Gertrude Barkhorn. The girls waited in the garage when Heidemarie rolled out the Jet Striker with Ursula behind her.

"Everyone. I am pleased to introduce to you the improved Jet Striker." said Ursula.

"Wow. These look good sis." said Erica.

"Thank you." replied Ursula.

"Didn't the Jet Striker going crazy during it's test run?" asked Eila.

"Yes but, the flaws that caused that to occur have been fixed." answered Ursula.

"I call first dibs!" called Shirley.

"Actually, it has already been decided Captain Barkhorn will pilot it." noted Ursula.

"Who the hell made her a Captain?!" asked an angry Hanna.

"I fought during the Fall of Karlsand." answered Barkhorn.

"And you're somehow qualified to test pilot the Jet Striker." huffed Hanna.

"Yes." said Barkhorn firmly.

"I'm much more qualified! Hell, Erica is much more qualified!" snapped Hanna.

"Enough!" declared Minna.

The witches all turned their attention to their commanding officer.

"Captain Barkhorn will pilot the Jet Striker and that is final." stated Minna firmly.

"Yes ma'am." replied the others.

"With this, I'll be untouchable." said Barkhorn, marveling the new unit.

"I'll still be faster." said Shirley.

The competitive nature shared by both girls flared up at this. Barkhorn turned and walked to Shirley.

"Let's settle this in the sky." said the Karlsland witch.

The witches hoped into their Striker units and took off. As the ascended into the sky, Barkhorn quickly rushed ahead of the others.

"Damn. That's amazing." marveled Shirley.

"She's only doing this well because of those Jet Striker." scoffed Hanna.

The Star of Africa looked over to Hartmann. The Blonde Knight of Karlsland seemed distracted.

"Hartmann?" asked Hanna.

Hartmann still didn't respond, she was staring at Barkhorn.

"Hey Erica!" called Hanna.

Shirley was trying to her best to keep up to Trude but, was running low on steam. She slowed down to catch her breath when Lucchini caught up to her.

"How much longer is this going to last?" asked the Romagna witch, "I want to spend time with Maria."

"You'll have plenty of time with your friend." answered Shirley.

"Yeah...friend." said Lucchini blushing.

"Well it's about damn time you two started dating." laughed Shirley.

"Captain Yeager! Ensign Lucchini! Keep up!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the two.

Sakamoto flew over to Minna. The Wing Commander had a concerned look on her face and the Fusoan Major knew exactly why.

"Minna, have you noticed the Jet Striker unit seems unstable?" asked Sakamoto.

"Indeed." answered Minna.

Minna flew up and got as close to Barkhorn as possible.

"Trude! You need to slow down!" called Minna.

Barkhorn didn't respond to her commanding officer.

"She can't hear me." thought Minna.

The Wing Commander tried to push herself hoping to get closer to Barkhorn.

"Be careful!" called Sakamoto.

Minna realized she was pushing herself to much and was forced to slow down.

Barkhorn was soaring ahead of her comrades but, she starting to feel weak. Barkhorn tried to slow down she suddenly passed out and began falling.

"Trude!" cried Minna.

Hartmann looked over and stared in horror. Both she and Shirley raced off to rescue Barkhorn. Upon reaching Barkhorn, Shirley ripped off the Jet Strikers while Hartmann grabbed her comrade.

"Erica." said Barkhorn weakly.

"Trude." said Hartmann.

Hartmann suddenly thought back to Shirley's conversation with Barkhorn.

"Let me ask you something, how close are you two?" asked Shirley.

"She is the closest person to me aside from my little sister." answered Barkhorn, with mixed feelings.

"You might be right about your feelings but, I think there's something more. Just call it intuition." shrugged Shirley.

Barkhorn opened her mouth to reply, but doubt stopped her. Barkhorn thought about her feelings for Hartmann and realized Shirley might be right.

Hartmann pulled Barkhorn in and the two kissed. Barkhorn wrapped her arms around Hartmann embracing the declaration of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eighteen done and you'll notice the tone is no where near as dark as the original. Next time, another Neuroi attacks. Please review.


	19. Battle of the Bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, another Neuroi attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next installment of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

In her office, Commander Minna was seated behind her desk with her arms folded. She wore a look of anger on her face as Dr. Ursula Hartman went through her explanation of what went wrong with the striker. Ferrara stood next to Minna, also listening to the explanation given by Dr. Hartmann.

"Thus the propulsion of the magic void exceeded it's limitations and leeched the magic built up within Captain Barkhorn." finished Ursula.

"Doctor, can you please simplify that." requested Ferrara.

"The Jet Striker was purposely sabotaged so it would drain Captian Barkhorn's magic and cause her to crash." said Ursula.

"That would have never happened with a broom." mused Ferrara.

"The limiter was removed so we can narrow down the time frame in which the sabotage occurred." stated Ursula.

"Now, we need to figure out the motivation." said Ferrara.

"Maloney." said Minna, with venom in her voice.

"Marshal Maloney would have the ability and power to mastermind such an act of sabotage." said Ursula.

"His hatred of witches had lead him to try and kill one of us." said Minna seething.

"Minna, I know you and Trude are close. I am as well. But, you cannot let you emotions get the best of you." warned Ursula.

Minna sighed leaned back in her chair.

"You're right." relented Minna.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it." noted Ferrara.

"Indeed. Marshal Maloney would certainly suppress any information, and it would be difficult to prove it was him." agreed Minna.

"Also, if we did then Marshal Maloney would know we are aware of his actions." added Hartmann.

"What's worse is that Marshal Maloney seems to be growing wise to our plan." replied Minna.

"So, what do we do ma'am?" asked Ursula.

Minna took a moment to think.

"For now we continue as normal, but we need to be extremely cautious." answered Minna.

"Right." replied Ursula and Ferrara.

 

The dark night sky was lite up by the bright red flames that engulfed the city of Calais, Gallia. The Neuroi had surrounded the last bastion of Northern Gallia under Neuroi control, but Barkhorn, Minna and Hartmann were defending the city were putting their best effort into protecting the residences as they fled to Dover, England. Barkhorn bobbed and weaved Neuroi beams while firing her MG 131. Barkhorn exposed the core and with a hail of bullets, she shattered the core. Suddenly, Barkhorn looked down and saw her sister standing among the ruins of the city.

"Chris!" exclaimed Barkhorn.

Barkhorn looked around and realized that she was lying in a hospital bed.

"It was just a nightmare." sighed Barkhorn.

"Yup." came a familiar voice.

Barkhorn nearly jumped and she noticed Erica Hartmann sitting in a chair next to her.

"Don't scare me like that." said Barkhorn.

"Sorry." replied Hartmann.

Barkhorn looked at Hartmann and noticed the blonde was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" asked Barkhorn.

"You have nice boobs Trude." answered Hartmann.

Barkhorn looked down and realized she was nude. Barkhorn quickly became embarrassed and covered herself.

"Erica, how long have you been here?" asked Barkhorn, blushing.

"Since you came in. I never left your side." answered Erica.

"Erica..." said Barkhorn overcome.

Hartmann got up and kissed Barkhorn.

"Do you remember that?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes." answered Barkhorn smiling.

"Your magic was drained by the Jet Striker. Luckily, you'll be fine now that you rested." explained Hartmann, sitting back down.

"Good. I want to return to combat as soon as possible." replied Barkhorn, with determination.

"Some things never change." sighed Hartmann.

"I need to get dressed." noted Barkhorn.

"Gotcha." said Hartmann.

Hartmann walked outside and gave Barkhorn privacy. Barkhorn got dressed in a timely fashion and waled outside where she found all of her comrades waiting for her.

"Barkhorn, I'm so glad you're okay." said Yoshika, quickly heading over to her.

Barkhorn looked down and for a split moment saw Chris.

"I am okay. I appreciate your concern." replied Barkhorn.

"I'll admit, you made on hell of a comeback." said Hanna, with a snide laugh.

"Watch your mouth when talking to a superior officer." said Barkhorn.

"My sister seems to think it was a sabotage." noted Hartmann.

"Who would want to sabotage the Jet Striker?" asked Lucchini nervous.

"We're trying to figure that out now." answered Sakamoto.

"The person who did this will held accountable." stated Perrine.

"Hopefully so." said Sakamoto, crossing her arms.

"Regardless, allowing that to occur is unbecoming of a Karlsland soldier." huffed Hanna.

"I'm warning you Marseilles." said Barkhorn.

"That's enough of you two." stated Sakamoto forcefully.

Barkhorn and Hanna shared a final glance with each other before looking away.

"Oh brother." sighed Hartmann.

"I'm glad you're okay Barkhorn." said Shirley.

"Thank you Liberion." replied Barkhorn.

"Dammit. I'm trying to be nice here. That easily could have been my ass up there." replied Shirley agitated.

"I said enough!" declared Sakamoto.

"I'm glad it wasn't you Shirley." said Lucchini, burying head in Shirley's bosom.

"I wonder who actually sabotage it." pondered Eila.

"Minna wouldn't have had it sabotaged herself. Right." thought Sakamoto.

"Major, is something wrong?" asked Hattori.

"No." answered Sakamoto.

Hattori let out a sigh of relief.

"I could only imagine what you guys could have been doing alone together." said Eila with clear innuendo.

"We didn't do anything!" snapped Barkhorn blushing.

"She's right. Trude only just woke up." added Hartmann.

"I still can't believe you actually fell in love with her." said Hanna.

"I love Trude and and she loves me." shrugged Hartmann.

"You can do so much better." replied Hanna.

"Maybe you're just jealous." suggested Barkhorn.

"Oh please." huffed Hanna.

Hanna quickly turned away to see Shirley and Lucchini glaring at her. The Star of Africa shot them a death glare back.

"I'm really happy for you." said Yoshika.

"So I am." added Lynne.

"Thanks." said Hartmann smiling.

"I really appreciate your support." said Barkhorn.

"Well, I am sure their support is shared by all of us." said Sakamoto.

The other witches all agreed even Hanna though with reservations.

"Erica has been friends with Minna for years and her sister is our main scientist." mused Sakamoto to herself.

Sakamoto looked at the blonde intently.

"There's no way Erica could be in on this." said Sakamoto to herself, "Right?"

"Sakamoto." said a voice.

Sakamoto turned and saw Yoshika looking at her.

"What is it Miyfauji?" asked Sakamoto.

"You seem distracted." answered Yoshika.

"That's what I said earlier." noted Hattori to herself.

"I'm fine Yoshika. Really." replied Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

"This isn't good." thought Hattori.

"I need to know what's going on." thought Perrine.

 

Before another word could be said, the too familair alarm began to blare. The 501st quickly headed to the hanger where they were joined by Minna. The witches went up and headed toward the oncoming Neuroi. They encountered the plane-shaped Neuroi headed toward the coast.

"Mio, can you see the core?" asked Minna.

Sakamoto lifted her patch and began examining the enemy bogie with her Magic Eye.

"It's in the middle of the Neuroi." answered Sakamoto.

"Fan out and attack from a distance! Don't do anything reckless!" ordered Minna.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the others.

The witches broke and began their attack on the Neuroi. However Hartmann flew close to Minna.

"Did Ursula figure out what happened?" asked Hartmann.

"The magic limiter was tampered with." answered Minna.

"Do you think it was Maloney?" asked Hartmann.

"Without a doubt." answered Minna.

"He's on to us." said Hartmann.

"Indeed. We'll have to abandon our schedule and act fast before Maloney does." said Minna.

"Gotcha." replied Hartmann.

Sakamoto looked over and viewed the conversation between Hartmann and Minna while both Perrine and Hattori kept an eye on the Major.

The witches began their attack on the Neuroi which naturally fought back. As she battled, Barkhorn noticed Hartmann nearby. Barkhorn flew over to her now lover.

"What did you talk to Minna about?" asked Barkhorn.

"Just about what my sister said about the Jet Striker." answered Hartmann.

The Neuroi fired a beam at the two Karlsland witch who easily dodged. A hail of gunfire followed hitting the Neuroi.

"Awe. I guess I'll have to save you again." said Hanna.

"You didn't save anyone." said Barkhorn.

"You're just jealous because I'm the greatest soldiers Karlsland has had since Fredrick the Great!" declared Hanna.

"Hanna, I warned you." said Hartmann sternly.

Hanna turned her head and scoffed.

"I'll show you." spat Hanna.

Hanna flew off head first at the Neuori alone.

"Stop!" cried Hartmann.

"Let's go." said Barkhorn, as the two went after Hanna.

Hanna flew in, avoiding Neuroi beams.

"Come on you ugly bastard. Give me your best." said Hanna confident.

The Neuroi began focusing on Hanna who continued to dodge. She soon got under ten feet from the Neuroi.

"In the name of my beloved fatherland, the Reich and the Kaiser die!" cried Hanna.

Hanna opened fire emptying her entire cartridge into the Neuroi. Neuroi fragments flew eveywhere.

"That's how a great solider works." said Hanna proudly.

"Look out!" cried Hartmann.

The Neuroi began to regenerate and fired a beam. Hanna threw up her shield, but it was to late. The beam hit and caused a massive explosion, engulfing it's target; which fell down like a rock spiraling toward the earth.

"Hanna!" exclaimed Hartmann.

Both Yoshika and Barkhorn raced after Hanna while the others. Barkhorn grabbed Hanna and lowered her to the ground. Once she landed, Yoshika began to heal Hanna with her magic.

"Will she be okay?" asked Barkhorn.

"I'll try my best." answered Yoshika.

"I trust you." replied Barkhorn.

Barkhorn took off and quickly reached Hartmann.

"Miyafuji is healing Hanna." noted Barkhorn.

Barkhorn thought for a moment and came up with a plan.

"Yeager, you and Lucchini work in tandem to attack the right side of the Neuroi. Hartmann will attack the left and I'll delivered the finishing blow!" called Barkhorn.

"Gotcha!" called back Shirley.

Shirley flew over and grabbed Lucchini. Shirley then threw Lucchini at the Neuroi allowing the Romagna witch to use her magic and deliver massive damage to the Neuroi. Hartmann quickly moved in using her Sturm technique to severely damage the other side of the Neuori.

With the Neuroi on the ropes, Barkhorn flew in firing away the alien being. Emptying her cartridge, Barkhorn flew right up to the Neuroi and, using the maximum amount of magic as possible, drove the butt of her MG 42 into the core. The core was shattered and the Neuroi destroyed.

"Great work Trude!" cried Hartmann, hugging Barkhorn in midair.

"Thank you Erica." replied Barkhorn with a little blush.

"That was great work." agreed Minna.

 

The witches headed to the ground where Yoshika was healing Hanna. The medical team arrived and took away Hanna while the others headed to the hanger. After exiting their Strikers, the witches of the 501st headed to the medical ward where they waited. After fifteen minutes, the doctor opened the door and they came in. Hanna was lying in a bed with a bandage around her head.

"Is the Neuroi...defeated?" asked Hanna weakly.

"Yes. Barkhorn got rid of it." answered Minna.

"Barkhorn!" exclaimed Hanna.

Hanna tried to sit up but, the doctor put his hand out to stop her.

"Don't over work yourself." said the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hartmann.

"She has a concussion. Otherwise, she's fine." answered the doctor.

"Don't be too cocky Barkhorn, next time I'll take out the Neuroi." stated Hanna.

"Actually you won't. Since you have a concussion, you won't be able to fly until you recover." said the doctor.

"What?!" cried Hanna.

"She's right. I'm sorry to do this but, for the time being you're grounded." said Minna.

Hanna leaned back in the bed and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter nineteen finished. Next time, the chapter will deviate severely. Please review.


	20. Internal Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we move forward a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter twenty of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Erica Hartmann was really enjoying herself. The blonde girl breathed in the brisk December air as she wandered through Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. The main reason for the good mood that Hartmann had was in part due to her companion on this walk.

"Come on Trude!" called the blonde.

"You're the one getting ahead of me." said Barkhorn, walking up to her girlfriend.

"Don't blame me because you're a slowpoke." winked Hartmann.

"Why did I agree to this?" asked Barkhorn.

"Because you love me." answered Hartmann.

"You have me there." sighed Barkhorn.

Hartmann suddenly leaned over and kissed Barkhorn. A blushing Barkhorn staggered back.

"Erica." said Barkhorn, turning red.

"Can't catch me!" cried Hartmann, running off.

"Hartmann!" called Barkhorn, giving chase.

Hartmann ran off with Barkhorn behind her. She was half way through the park before stopping in her tracks.

"Got you!" declared Barkhorn, grabbing Hartmann.

Barkhorn looked over and realized Rai was seated on a park bench while looking forlorn.

"Rai, what's wrong?" asked Hartmann.

"It's Hanna. Ever since the last Neuroi battle, she's been acting distant." answered Rai.

"It was her own reckless actions that got her injured." stated Barkhorn.

"Trude." said Hartmann.

"I'm worried about her." said Rai.

"Don't worry. We'll talk to her." said Hartmann.

"What?!" exclaimed Barkhorn.

"Thanks." replied Rai.

"No problem." said Hartmann.

 

Hartmann ran off with Barkhorn behind her. The latter was only going due to her love of Hartmann. Once they arrived at Hanna's residence, Hartmann knocked on the door with no answer. Hartmann knocked several more times, but still there was no answer. After a moment of thinking, Hartmann walked over to the window and began tampering with it. After thirty seconds, Hartmann managed to work the window's lock open.

"Ta da!" declared Hartmann.

"Erica, where did you learn to do that?" asked Barkhorn.

"Shirley taught me." answered Hartmann.

"I should have realized it was the Liberion." mumbled Barkhorn.

Hartmann climbed through the window and entered Hanna's residence.

"Come on Trude!" called Hartmann.

"I am not committing breaking and entering." stated Barkhorn.

Hartmann shrugged and ran off. A minute later, the door opened.

"Here you go." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn sighed and followed Hartmann. After looking around, the two found Hanna lying on her bed.

"What are you two doing here? And who the hell did you get into my house?" asked Hanna, sitting up.

"We came here because Rai was concerned about you." answered Barkhorn.

"You can tell Rai that she has nothing to worry about." replied Hanna.

"Hanna, is everything okay?" asked Hartmann.

"I'm fine. My concussion is gone and I'll be ready for our next battle." answered Hanna.

"That's great to hear." said Hartmann.

"Maybe you'll learn to be less reckless." added Barkhorn.

"Fuck off!" screamed Hanna.

"Calm down." said Hartmann.

Hanna jumped up and began marching over to Barkhorn. Hartmann got in front of Hanna to stop her.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" screamed Hanna.

Hanna grabbed Hartmann and threw her to the ground.

"Erica!" cried Barkhorn.

Barkhorn ran over to her girlfriend as Hanna began to shake.

"Erica, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me." said Hanna shaking.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Barkhorn.

"I don't know." answered Hanna.

A massive headache suddenly overcame Hanna who dropped to a squatting position.

"Are you okay?" asked Hartmann.

"Yeah. I just need aspirin." answered Hanna.

"Trude, please go the bathroom and find the aspirin." requested Hartmann.

"Okay." agreed Barkhorn.

Barkhorn turned and left. Alone, Hartmann hoped Hanna would open up.

"Now that it's the two of us, please tell me what's going on." said Hartmann.

"I'm fine." replied Hanna, getting back to her feet.

"Don't give me that bullshit." said Hartmann.

Hanna turned away with her back facing Hartmann.

"It's not just that your pride is hurt. I know there's more to it." said Hartmann.

"I'm pissed off at myself. I should have known better." replied Hanna.

"I know Trude can be a pain in the ass, but she has the well being of our unit at heart." explained Hartmann.

Hanna turned her head and spat in her garbage pail.

"I don't care." said Hanna coldly.

"Please, don't do this Hanna." pleaded Hartmann.

Hanna turned and refused to face Hartmann, giving the Blond Knight of Karlsland her reply.

"I see." sighed Hartmann.

Barkhorn returned with the aspirin. She gave it to Hanna who popped the pills.

"I'll feel much better now." stated Hanna.

"Come on Trude. Let's go." said Hartmann, with a clear hint of sadness.

Hartmann left with Barkhorn behind her. Once they got outside, Hartmann told Barkhorn what occurred while she was gone.

"Trude, go back home. I'll talk to Minna." said Hartmann, with her head down.

 

With a kiss, the two departed. Barkhorn headed to the hospital to visit her little sister. Hartmann watched her leave then turn and headed off in the opposite direction. Heading to the base and arriving after a a brief trip; Hartmann found her sister and brought Ursula along as Ursula they both Hanna. The two arrived at their destination and found Minna, Sakamoto and Ferarra were going over plans.

"Hello Erica." said Minna.

The smile on the redhead's face quickly went away once she saw the grim look on Erica's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Minna.

"It's Hanna. Something is seriously wrong." answered Hartmann.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Sakamoto.

"Barkhorn and I visited her. Things were fine at first, but she got extremely hostile and confrontational with Trude. I tried to defuse the situation, but Hanna tossed me to the ground. Her emotion swings were so bad it was like she had another personality. Next she began to complain of a headache and when I tried to talk to her, but Hanna coldly shut me out." explained Hartmann.

"Highly unorthodox for Hanna." noted Ursula.

"This has to be related to her concussion." deduced Sakamoto.

"But the doctor cleared her." said Erica.

"She must have a complications." said Minna.

"Is that possible?" asked Sakamoto.

"It seems like it." answered Minna.

"The proper thing to do would be to have her visit the doctor." stated Ferrara.

"Hanna is not a fan of doctors." said Erica.

"You're the commanding officer." said Ferrara.

"Mio, can you please grab Hanna's medical chart." requested Minna.

"Sure." replied Sakamoto.

Sakamoto walked away to grab the medical chart. As soon as the door closed, a serious expression came over Minna's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Erica.

"We got a surprise letter today." answered Minna.

"It's from Marshal Mallony." added Ursula.

"Oh great." sighed Hartmann.

Minna pulled out the letter, cleaned her throat and began to read:

To Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke,

I am writing this to inform you that production on the 1st Special Assault Echelon is nearly complete. Dr. Stuhlinger has determined that the final assembley should be completed within the month. Our operations is top secret, and exposure would only complicate the situation. Stay out of this. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong.

"What does it mean?" asked Hartmann.

"It means that time is running out." answered Minna.

"If the intelligence that I've gathered is accurate, then we could be in deep shit." sighed Erica.

"Is there any possibility that Elma or Giuseppina could provide additional information?" asked Ursula.

"Elma has gone underground and I have heard from Giuseppina since I met her a few months ago." answered Erica.

"There's a reason for that." replied Ferrara.

"What do you mean?" asked Erica.

"Giuseppina is dead. She was gunned down." answered Minna.

Erica clenched her fists.

"I see." replied Erica, accepting this fact.

"Do we know who Dr. Stuhlinger is?" asked Ferrara.

"Doctor Ernst Stuhlinger. He worked at the Berlin Insititue of Technology before the invasion. I met him in Neue Karlsland." answered Ursula.

"It seems the good doctor is in Maloney's pocket." noted Minna.

"What do we do?" asked Erica.

"For now, we stay the course." answered Minna.

The other nodded in agreement. A little over a minute later, Sakamoto returned with the medical chart which she gave to Minna.

"Hanna passed a basic physical, but there's clearly something wrong with her." stated Minna.

"What are you going to do ma'am?" asked Sakamoto.

"She has to see a doctor. I'll order her if I have too." answered Minna.

"Then is she does refuse it would be insubordination." noted Ferrara.

"Indeed." replied Minna.

"Understood." said Sakamoto.

 

Meanwhile, the witches were at their base on standby duty. Shirley was off in the garage while Lucchini napped nearby. Eila and Sanya were off in a room sleeping for night patrol. Barkhorn was practicing in her quest for perfection. Yoshika and Lynette were working on the laundry when Perrine and Hattori came up.

"Miyafuji, what is going on?" asked Perrine demanding.

"I don't know what you mean?" asked Yoshika confused.

"The Major has been acting different lately. You live with her so we were hoping you would know what was going on." explained Hattori.

"Sakamoto doesn't seem different to me." shrugged Yoshika.

"Are you that dense?" asked Perrine.

"I honestly haven't noticed her acting different." answered Yoshika.

Perrine closed her eyes and sighed.

"We're are concerned about the Major. That is why we are so concerned." said Perrine calmly.

"Do you really think something is wrong?" asked Yoshika concerned.

"Indeed. When Barkhorn was let out of the infirmary, her mind was clearly somewhere else." answered Perrine.

"It seems to be occurring more recently." added Hattori.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Lynne.

"We have no idea." answered Perrine.

"Has anything happened recently?" asked Hattori.

"No." answered Yoshika.

"Maybe something with her love life." proposed Lynne.

"No! That's impossible! Major Sakamoto doesn't have a romantic life!" exclaimed Perrine blushing.

"Perrine is right. The only male I've seen her with is Hijikata." added Yoshika.

"Oh thank God." sighed Perrine softly.

"What do we do?" asked Lynne.

The five girls thought for a minute.

"We must find out what is going now. It is our duty." answered Perrine.

"I agree." said Hattori.

"So do I." added Yoshika.

"I do too." added Lynne.

 

Hours went by and the sun set giving way to the dark night sky. The cold December air cut like a knife through anybody who braved the outdoors. Major Sakamoto had braved without a second thought to meet with Commander Minna. Sakamoto and Minna were cuddled up together in the latter's bed with their clothes scattered across the floor. The two witches shared each others company under a bed sheet cuddled together.

"I love you Mio." said Minna.

"I love you as well." replied Sakamoto.

The two witches shared a kiss.

"I'm glad that I have somebody I can trust." said Minna.

"So do I." said Sakamoto, distracted.

"Mio, what's wrong?" asked Minna.

"Minna...you would never lie to me." answered Sakamoto.

"Of course not." answered Minna.

"Would you ever hid anything from me?" asked Sakamoto.

Minna clenched her fists and took a moment to reply.

"No." answered Minna.

Sakamoto sighed knowing this wasn't the truth.

"Mio, what's wrong?" asked Sakamoto.

"Nothing." answered Sakamoto.

The two witches shared another kiss.

"I have to get to the bottom of this." thought Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty finished. Next time, the history of the Striker Unit and Sakamoto's friendship with Dr. Miyafuji is explained. Please review.


	21. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get the background of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter twenty-one of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

A bitter cold wind blew sending a frigid shiver that cut right threw the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. The girls were outside performing their daily training under the command of Major Sakamoto who refused leniency. However, Sakamoto did not want the girls to get hypothermia or frostbite so she ended there training earlier and led them inside to warm up.

"You did well today. Warm up and take the rest of the day off." said Sakamoto.

"Ma'am, I believe we should continue training. We cannot risk weakness." said Barkhorn.

"Oh God. Just give it a break." moaned Shirley.

"Just like a Liberion to slack off." huffed Barkhorn.

"Just quit the bullshit." spat Shirley.

"It's not my fault you come from a country of decadent gangsters." huffed Barkhorn.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Shirley.

"Liberion objectifies women and puts on "beauty pageants" for men to whistle at scantily clad women." answered Barkhorn.

"Gangsters are only a small part of the country and the Miss Liberion pageant raises war bonds to help the war effort." countered Shirley.

"Liberion wanted until after the fall of much of mainland Europe to enter the damn war!" snapped Barkhorn.

"That's not my damn fault!" snapped Shirley.

"Yeah, your "Arsenal of Freedom" right. How hypocritical coming from a country where negro people are lynched routinely!" cried Barkhorn.

"Just 'cause I'm a Liberion doesn't mean I'm a racist!" declared Shirley.

"Stop fighting please!" cried Yoshika.

Shirley and Barkhorn glared at Yoshika and huffed walking back.

"That was impressive Miyafuji. Your father would be proud." stated Sakamoto.

"My father." said Yoshika.

"Your father was great. In fact, he was great. In fact, he had a hand in founding the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." explained Sakamoto.

"Please tell us ma'am." requested Hattori.

"It all began years ago..." began Sakamoto.

 

The warm summer heat born on Britannia. With the Neuroi overrunning mainland Europe, the island nation proved to be a highly valuable strategic location. This led to witches from all over the world to to be located in Britannia including the brave veterans from the Fuso Sea Incident. On the warm summer day, two of these witches were waiting at a street corner in London.

"Ma'am, where exactly are we going?" asked Sakamoto.

"To a research laboratory in Kent. Admiral Yamamoto has told us there is a Fusoan scientist who might have something to help us turn the tide of this damn war." answered Fumika.

Suddenly, a car pulled up with a man dressed in a Fusoan Imperial Navy uniform.

"I am Seaman First Class Keisuke Hijikata. I am going to take you to the research laboratory." said the man.

"At ease." replied Fumika.

"I like a solider who followers their orders." stated Sakamoto.

"When we return, I can get Seaman Keisuke under your command." offered Fumika.

"Thank you ma'am." said Sakamoto.

Hijikata drove the two off and departed. They drove south of the city and stopped at a research laboratory near the famous White Cliffs of Dover.

"We are here." said Hijikata.

"Stay here. We will return once our business has been finished." said Fumika.

"Understood ma'am." replied Hijikata saluting.

The two Fusoan witches left the car and knocked. A Britannian scientist opened ad led them inside. A minute later, a middle aged Fusoan scientist walked out of a nearby room.

"You must be the two witches that command sent. I am Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji." said the man.

"I am Wing Commander Kitagou Fumika and this is Major Sakamoto Mio." said Fumika.

"It is a pleasure." added Sakamoto.

"Right this way." said Dr. Miyafuji.

Dr. Miyafuji led the two into a research room where two bizarre leggings that looked like planes noses being held up.

"These are the Striker units. If our research is successful, every witch will wear these." said Dr. Miyafuji.

"What are they exactly?" asked Fumika.

"There a unit that witches jump into. Your natural magic powers the Strikers and allow for flight." answered Dr. Miyafuji.

"It is impressive." mused Sakamoto.

"Since we need input from those who will be flying these units, your commanders have sent you here to assist us by doing just that." explained Dr. Miyafuji.

"We appreciate that." said Fumika.

Fumika and Sakamoto walked over to the Striker unit and examined it. A staffer gave them copies of the blueprints for the two to look over.

"Mio, do you wish to pilot this or will I?." asked Fumika.

"I will ma'am." answered Sakamoto.

Sakamoto stepped out of her shoes and walked over to the Striker unit after activating her familiar. As a garage-sized door opened, she put a radio transmission device in her ear.

"Release!" called Dr. Miyafuji.

The restraints were removed and Sakamoto took off. She exited the hanger and flew up into the blue sky.

"This is amazing." thought Sakamoto.

Sakamoto flew back and forth while bobbing and weaving as if she was fighting Neuroi. Suddenly, she received a voice over her receiver.

("Sakamoto, this is Fumika. Can you hear me?")

"Yes ma'am." answered Sakamoto.

("What do you think?") asked Fumika.

"This is amazing ma'am. I am not as weighed as down as I would be by the backpack units. I am in total control. I can move with total ease." answered Sakamoto.

Fumika turned and faced Dr. Miyafuji.

"It seems your Striker is a success." said Fumika.

Fumika grabbed the microphone again.

("Mio, you can return.")

 

The witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing sat amazed by this story. Out of all of them, Yoshika was the most enthralled. Sakamoto walked off and returned a minute later with a picture. The picture showed her and Dr. Miyafuji posing in front of the Striker unit. She handed the picture to Yoshika as the others looked at it.

"This was taken on that day. Fumika took the photo." said Sakamoto.

"Father." said Yoshika sadly.

"That was not the only time I met Dr. Miyafuji." noted Sakamoto.

"Please, tell me." requested Yoshika.

 

It was a warm sunny day in the midst of the Atlantic Ocean. A fleet of Fuso Imperial Navy ships were on escort duty headed by the Fusoan battleship Kirishima. In case of a Neuroi attack; the Fuso Imperial Navy 12th Flying Corps were assigned as additional protection. Mio Sakamoto was on the bridge when a familiar face approached her.

"Nice to see you again Major Sakamoto." said Dr. Miyafuji.

Sakamoto turned around and faced the doctor.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Dr. Miyafuji." replied Sakamoto.

The two shared a bow of mutual respect.

"What brings you here doctor?" asked Sakamoto.

"I was in Neue Karlsland attempting to gain support for the Striker unit from the government-in-exile." answered Dr. Miyafuji.

"How did it go?" asked Sakamoto.

"Excellent. The Striker unit will be adopted ASAP by all Karlsland witches. Hopefully, that will prevent all of Karland from falling. I plan to head to Paris and convince the Gallian government to do the same." answered Dr. Miyafuji.

"That is great to hear." replied Sakamoto.

"Unfortunately, it seems like I won't be seeing my daughter any time soon." sighed Dr. Miyafuji.

"I did not realize you had a daughter." said Sakamoto.

Dr. Miyafuji pulled a photo of his shirt and handed it to Sakamoto. It showed him, his wife and daughter.

"That is my wife Sayaka and my daughter Yoshika. I haven't seen them since I began work on the Striker unit." explained Dr. Miyafuji.

Suddenly, a red haired woman appeared in the doorway.

"Doctor, we should be in Britannia tomorrow." said the woman, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Major Mio Sakamoto, this is Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilke." said Dr Miyafuji.

"It is a pleasure ma'am." said Major Sakamoto.

"I feel likewise." replied Minna.

"I need to go. Please excuse me." said Dr. Miyafuji.

Dr. Miyafuji then left leaving Sakamoto and Minna alone.

"I'm glad to meet you Major." said Minna.

"So do I. Hopefully, we can work together in the future.

 

The members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing where becoming more enthralled by this story. The addition of Minna drew the attention of both Hartmann and Barkhorn. However, nobody had more interest than Yoshika who was now clutching the picture of her father.

"It was thanks to that meeting Minna and I met. If it wasn't for that, the 501st would not exist as it does." stated Sakamoto.

"That's amazing." said Barkhorn.

"Unfortunately, then that day occurred..." began Sakamoto.

 

Its engine roaring, a car speed through the dark Britannian night. Hijikata was driving as fast as possible barely able to maintain control, while being pushed further by Major Sakamoto. The two made their way through Kent to the Striker laboratory after receiving word some kind of disaster had occurred. On arrival, they found the laboratory engulfed in flames which firefighters were attempting to put out. Sakamoto didn't wait for the car to stop when she jumped out and ran toward the burning building.

"Major stop!" cried Hijikata.

Sakamoto ignored this and continued running until she was grabbed.

"Mio, please get a hold of your!" cried Junko.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

"Commander Kitagou sent me." answered Junko.

Sakamoto looked around and saw many of the scientists she had met gathered outside. However, she did not see one familiar face.

"Where is Dr. Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto.

"He is unaccounted for." answered Junko.

Sakamoto broke free from Junko.

"I'm going in." stated Sakamoto.

"Mio don't do it. This is too dangerous." replied Junko.

"Nothing I'm not used to." said Sakamoto.

"Mio, please don't." begged Junko.

"I'll be fine." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto turned and ran off into the building.

Suddenly, Hijikata managed to catch up to where Sakamoto had been.

"Where is the Major?" asked Hijikata.

"She ran inside." answered Junko sadly.

Sakamoto ran inside and placed her arm over her mouth to keep from inhaling smoke.

"Dr. Miyafuji!" cried Sakamoto.

Sakamoto moved slowly avoiding the large flames.

"Dr. Miyafuji! Dr. Miyafuji!" called out Sakamoto.

Sakamoto coughed inhaling some of the smoke.

"Can you hear me?!" asked Sakamoto.

Sakamoto got no answer so she kept going.

"Dr. Miyafuji!" called out Sakamoto.

Sakamoto coughed more and more.

"I cannot give up." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto began making her way to the hanger when a burning bits of ceiling fell.

"Damn." swore Sakamoto.

Sakamoto made it to the hanger, but found the door locked. She attempted to open it.

"This won't work." noted Sakamoto.

Sakamoto threw her shoulder into the door and after slamming herself into the door several times it broke open. She looked around and saw Dr. Miyafuji on the ground.

"Dr. Miyafuji!" cried Sakamoto.

Sakamoto slowly made her way past the flames. The picture of Dr. Miyafuji's family was being burned. Dr. Miyafuji laid on the ground with blood nearby.

"Doctor!" cried out Sakamoto.

Sakamoto began feeling dizzy and weak. She suddenly felt somebody grab and passed out.

"Dr. Miyafuji!" cried out Sakamoto.

Sakamoto looked around and realized she was outside. Fumika, Junko and Hijikata were around her. She looked over and saw the building had burned to the ground.

"Where is-" began Sakamoto, stopped by deeping coughing.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke. Keep calm. Commander Kitagou followed your cries and dragged you out." explained Junko.

"Where is Dr. Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto.

"He did not make it." answered Hijikata.

Sakamoto clenched her fists and sighed.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I let my emotion get the better of me and it will not happen again." declared Sakamoto.

"It better not." replied Fumika, "I am glad you are okay."

"Understood ma'am." replied Sakamoto.

 

With that the story ended and the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing got headed back home. Sakamoto stayed late to do work and practice. As she did so, Minna popped in to say goodnight and Sakamoto recounted her telling of the 501st history. A bit of sadness hung in the air. As Minna left, Sakamoto leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"It's already been several years." mused Sakamoto.

 

The black rain clouds blocked out the sky and cast a gloom that fit the situation. As rain poured down on High Street in Ashford, Kent, a car drove the the puddles and stopped before a crowd of people. Hijikata stopped the car and Sakamoto jumped out.

"Minna!" called Sakamoto.

Sakamoto heard Minna cries and made her way through the crowd. Sakamoto saw Minna on her knees before the battered and bloodied corpse of her fiance Kurt. Sakamoto crouched down and embraced Minna.

"It's going to be okay. It's okay to be okay." said Sakamoto.

"Kurt." sobbed Minna.

Sakamoto looked over to a nearby detective.

"What happened?" asked the Major.

"It seems to be a hit and run." answered the detective.

This caused Minna to wail out and Sakamoto to embrace her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-one finished. Next time, the situation with Hanna grows severe. Please review.


	22. Hanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Hanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of my story .

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

In her room on the battleship Yamato, Erica Hartmann was seated on the edge of the bed. On her lap sat the the duffel bag with her "special delivery" for Minna. A sudden knock came on the door causing Hartmann to quickly hide the bag under her bed just before Hanna Justina Marseilles came in.

"Hey Erica, what are you doing cooped up in here?" asked Hanna.

"I'm just relaxing." answered Hartmann.

"I can't wait until we get to Fuso." said Hanna.

"Well I can't wait to see Minna and Trude again." said Hartmann.

Hanna scoffed at this.

"I respect Minna as a commander, but I despise that Barkhorn." stated Hanna.

"What do you have against Trude?" asked Hartmann.

"She's a stuck up bitch." answered Hanna.

"She was your commanding officer." noted Hartmann.

"I'm surprised you don't feel the same." said Hanna.

"I like Trude. She is a good person and leader." replied Hartmann.

Hanna let out a laugh at that.

"Man Hartmann, that's a good one." laughed Hanna.

Hartman furled her brow.

"I was not joking." said Hartmann.

Hanna stopped laughing and became serious.

"Barkhorn is a strict militarist. Hell, I'm surprised you two don't get along." said Hartmann.

"I live for the military." stated Hanna.

"Maybe you two are more alike than you think and that's why you don't get along." mused Hartmann.

Hanna clenched her fists.

"I am nothing like her!" declared Hanna.

Hanna took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm going for a smoke." said Hanna.

 

Hanna opened her eyes and found herself lying on her bed in Fuso. The Karlsland girl got up popped a few aspirin and headed to the base. Upon arriving at the base, she found Major Sakamoto waiting for her. The two headed to the infirmary where the female doctor and Minna were waiting.

"What's going on?" asked Hanna.

"Just a physical." answered the doctor.

"Why are you here ma'am?" asked Hanna.

"Observation." answered Minna.

Hanna glared at Minna and clenched her fists.

"Dammit Erica." said Hanna, to herself.

"Please be seated." said the doctor.

Hanna removed her jacket and sat down at the table. The doctor grabbed her stethoscope.

"Breath in." said the doctor.

Hanna obeyed and breathed deeply as she kept an eye on Sakamoto and Minna.

"Okay." said the doctor.

The doctor put the stethoscope away and grabbed a popsicle stick.

"Open your mouth." ordered the doctor.

Hanna obeyed and opened her mouth. The doctor pressed the stick on her tongue and examined her mouth.

"Looks good." said the doctor.

The doctor threw the stick away then turned back to Hanna.

"Please walk in a line." said the doctor.

"Why?" asked Hanna skeptical.

"Balance." answered the doctor.

Hanna got up and walked to the door and back. Hanna staggered a bit and dizziness over came her.

"I see." mused the doctor.

"I'm fine." stated Hanna.

"Have you been having headaches?" asked the doctor.

"It's nothing." said Hanna.

"Do you remember what we've done so far?" asked the doctor.

"That's a stupid question." answered Hanna.

"Please answer her." said Minna.

Hanna thought for a moment, but she drew a blank.

"Hanna." said Minna.

"I'm thinking!" snapped Hanna.

Hanna thought for a moment, but could only draw a blank.

"Have you been feeling anxious, restless or moody lately?" asked the doctor.

"No." answered Hanna.

The three other woman looked at Hanna suspiciously.

"I am fine." said Hanna.

The doctor looked at her papers then back at Hanna.

"Lieutenant Marseilles, it is my profession opinion you have post-concussion syndrome." stated the doctor.

"What the hell is that?" asked Hanna.

"A series of symptoms that continue after a concussion." answered the doctor.

"I'm sorry to do this but, do to this information you are grounded until medically cleared." said Minna.

"That's bullshit!" cried Hanna.

"I'm sorry but that is final." said Minna.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be stuck on the ground!" declared Hanna.

"That's final." said Minna.

Hanna clenched her fists and growled.

"You heard this from Erica didn't you?!" asked Hanna.

Minna looked away giving Hanna her answer.

"Damn Hartmann!" cried Hanna.

"Calm down." ordered Sakamoto.

Hanna stormed off angrily.

"She took that slightly better than I thought." sighed Minna.

 

Word of Hanna's situation spread quickly around the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base. Most of the other witches felt bad for Hanna though Barkhorn felt it served her right. Hartmann had followed Hanna back to her residence and leaned against the wall taking a drag on her cigarette. Once she had finished, Hartmann knocked on the door only for it to creak open. Hartmann went inside and found Hanna lying on her bed facing the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hanna angrily.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." answered Hartmann.

"Funny considering you did this to me!" snapped Hanna.

"Hanna, I only told Minna because I was worried about you." said Hartmann.

"You bitch!" cried Hanna.

Hartmann let out a sigh.

"I know you're mad-" began Hartmann.

"That's the type of bullshit I'd expect from Barhorn!" cried Hanna.

"Please clam down Hanna." requested Hartmann.

Hanna sat up and stared right at Hartmann.

"Hanna, you have a medical condition. If you go out in battle like this you could die." said Hartmann.

"I thought you were my friend." stated Hanna.

"I am." replied Hartmann.

"You were supposed to be my friend!" screamed Hanna.

"Hanna." said Hartmann softly.

"You betrayed me. You stabbed me in the back." said Hanna coldly.

"I know that you are bitter, but I did it for your own good." said Hanna.

"Bite me." spat Hanna.

"I know you will thank me for this." said Haartmann.

"Not likely." replied Hanna.

The two Karlsland witches stared at each other.

"Hanna, you are not flying." said Hartmann.

"Like hell I'm not." replied Hanna.

Hartmann sighed and shook her head.

"Hanna, I am going to go back to the base. You're not listening." said Hartmann.

"Goodbye." said Hanna.

Hartmann turned and left accepting defeat.

"Please take my advice." begged Hartmann.

 

Dark clouds covered the skies of Tokyo and soon snowflakes began to fall covering the Fuso capital in a blanket of snow. Inside the middle school classroom, Maria sat at her desk staring out the window. Heir to the Romagnan throne; she had a look of concern on her face serious enough to prompt fellow countrymen Luciana, Martina and Fernandia to walk worriedly up to her.

"Your highness, what is wrong?" asked Luciana.

"I'm worried about Francesca." answered Maria.

"It's okay your highness. There's nothing to worry about." said Martina.

"I told you guys to just call me Maria." said the royal.

"We're sorry your highness." replied Fernandia.

Maria let out a small chuckle.

"It's so dangerous battling the Neuroi. Everytime a Neuroi attacks, I'm afraid she won't return." explained Maria.

"Francesca has been trained to battle the Neuroi." noted Luciana.

"Plus, she has her friends to help her." added Martina.

"That is true." admitted Maria.

"You haven't seemed this concerned before." stated Fernandia.

"I heard what happened to Lieutenant Marseilles and it got me worried." said Maria.

Rai overheard this and walked over to the four girls.

"Hanna hasn't been the same since her concussion. I'm honestly worried about her." admitted Rai.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Francesca will be fine." said Luciana quickly.

Maria cupped her hands over he mouth.

"Why the hell did you say that?" asked Martina.

"I was being honest." answered Rai.

"Don't blame her." said Fernandia.

"I'm sure that she's fine." said Maria.

 

At their base, members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing enjoyed some rare off time in the snow. However, a large shadow suddenly covered the whole of Tokyo. The air raid siren went off indicating a new Neuroi had arrived. The witches raced into the garage where they grabbed their weapons, jumped into their Strikers and took off. However, after they left another witch entered the garage,

"Prep my Striker." demanded Hanna.

"Lieutenant Marseillies, I cannot do that. Major Sakamoto's orders." replied Hijikata.

Hanna ran off and grabbed her gun. She kicked off her shoes and headed toward her Striker only for Hijikata to block her path.

"Lieutenant, if you follow through with this you, will be committing insubordination." noted Hijikata.

Hanna took a moment, then jumped forward and struck Hijikata with her gun. As the man fell, Hanna jumped into her Striker.

"Launch!" declared Hanna.

Hanna shot off and quickly raced toward the Neuroi. Pushing herself, Hanna managed to catch up to the others battling the Neuroi.

"Hey suckers!" called Hanna.

"Lieutenant! I forbid you from flying!" cried Minna.

"That was bullshit so I decided to screw it." shrugged Hanna.

"Return to the base this instant!" demanded Sakamoto.

"Nope." said Hanna.

"Dammit Marseilles! You're committing insubordination!" called Barkhorn.

"Shove it." spat Hanna.

"Hanna, please don't do this." begged Hartmann.

"I'll see you at the base." said Hanna.

Hanna raced off ahead of her comrades straight at the Neuroi.

"Hey you damn bastard! You screwed with the wrong witch!" cried Hanna.

Hanna fired at the Neuroi before the Neuroi fired back. Hanna easily dodged the beam.

"You'll have to do-" began Hanna.

Hanna suddenly stopped when a headache overcame her. Looking up, Hanna realized she had double division.

"Look out!" cried Hartmann.

Hanna looked up and saw the Neuroi firing at her. Due to her double vision, she was unable to tell which was real and which was an illusion. The beam hit Hanna and sent her into a tail spin.

"Hanna!" screamed Hartmann.

"Miyafuji!" called Sakamoto.

Miyafuji raced off and grabbed Hanna. She placed the Karlsland witch on the ground and healed her.

"You bastard!" cried Hartmann.

Hartmann activated her Sturm ability and attacked. Hartmann smashed right through the Neuroi and slayed it.

 

Hanna was rushed to the infirmary with the others behind her. After an hour, Hanna finally awoke in her bed with the others around her.

"What happened?" asked Hanna.

"You were shot out of the sky." answered Hartmann.

"We warned you, but once again you were reckless and it cost you." added Barkhorn.

"Can it." spat Hanna.

"I destroyed the Neuroi." noted Hartmann.

"Congratulations." said Hanna.

Minna and Sakamoto turned to see each other and Sakamoto headed to the door. Sakamoto opened the door and several members of the Tokkeitai Military Police entered.

"What's going on?" asked Hanna.

"Lieutenant Marseilles, you are under arrest for insubordination and assault of a soldier." answered Minna.

"What?!" exclaimed Hanna.

"These officers will keep you under surveillance then once you've healed they'll escort you to solitary confinement." explained Minna.

"But-" stammered Hanna.

"We hate to do this, but it is your fault. You must face the consequences for your actions." stated Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-two finished up. I hope you liked this. Next chapter will be soon and in it the truth behind Minna's actions is revealed. Please review.


	23. And so it comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the truth about Minna's actions are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

Yoshika sat on the edge of the bed starring around with a sense of awe on her face. Perrine had invited her and Hattori over for an "important conversation". Yoshika knew that Perrine came from a wealthy family, but she was still amazed to say the least.

"Yoshika, will you please concentrate." requested Perrine.

"Sorry." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika rubbed the back of her head. Hattori sat on the left of Yoshika.

"We all know that Major Sakamoto is hiding something and we need to know what it is." began Perrine.

Yoshika hung her head as a look of concern overcame her.

"She has seemed worried lately." noted Yoshika.

"Does anybody have an idea about what it could be?" asked Perrine.

"Maybe the Major has a lover." answered Hattori.

"No! No! No! There's no way that's possible!" declared Perrine.

"Perrine, your face is red." stated Yoshika.

Perrine turned around to hid her jealous blush.

"That is not possible. The Major is devoted to her career and that is it." said Perrine.

"I guess so. Besides, there really isn't anyone she seems close to." said Hattori.

"What about Hijikata?" asked Yoshika.

"Oh yeah." admitted Hattori.

"That's only professional." said Perrine, facing the two witches.

"Yeah." agreed the Fusoan witches in unison.

"We still don't have an answer." noted Perrine.

The three witches thought for a minute.

"Maybe she has a surprise." proposed Yoshika.

"Like what?" asked Hattori.

"I have no clue." answered Perrine.

The three witches closed there eyes and thought.

"I'm kind of worried." admitted Yoshika.

"I know how you feel." said Perrine.

"I've never realized how close you were to Sakamoto." mused Yoshika.

"I've been devoted to Major Sakamot since I met her." stated Perrine.

"Why?" asked Yoshika.

"Major Sakamoto consoled me after the fall of Gallia. I was in a vulnerable position and she helped me back to my feet." answered Perrine.

"That's so sweet." cooed Yoshika.

Perrine suddenly became embarrassed and blushed again.

"Well that is the answer." said Perrine.

"What about you Hattori?" asked Yoshika.

"I was raised in a military family. My family has fought in the Imperial Fusoan Army and Imperial Fusoan Navy since the Meiji Restoration. Major Sakamoto personifies all the qualities I admire." explained Hattori.

"Oh wow." awed Yoshika.

"The qualities you admire or the qualities you were raised to admire?" asked Perrine.

Hattori froze unable to answer.

"I would like to think the former." answered Hattori.

Hattori chuckled and the three witches sat for a moment in silence.

"I think we should confront the Major." suggested Hattori.

"What! We can't do something like that!" exclaimed Perrine.

"Why?" asked Yoshika.

"She's our Major. It...wouldn't be appropriate." answered Perrine.

Suddenly, an all too familiar alarm went off.

"Neuroi!" exclaimed the witches.

 

The three witches quickly raced off to their base in order to combat there new foe. The witches raced through sidewalks off Tokyo fighting against the crowd pushing to get to there base. As they arrived, the trio noticed their comrades taking off unable to wait. Yoshika, Hattori and Perrine ran to the garage where they got out of there shoes, grabbed there weapons and took off. The three flew as fast as possible and joined the others obviously minus Hanna.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Sakamoto.

"Sorry ma'am. It's my fault." answered Perrine.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you made it." replied Sakamoto.

These words were a major relief to Perrine.

"We're taking victory formation!" declared Minna.

"Yes ma'am!" called the others.

Sakamoto gave Minna a suspicious glare which the Karlsland witch failed to notice. The witches soon reached there enemy.

"Take formation and attack!" cried Minna.

The witches broke into their formation and began their assault on the Neuroi. Yoshika attempted to focus, but found herself too distracted by her earlier conversation.

"Look out!" cried Lynne.

Yoshika regained her focus and noticed a Neuroi beam. The Fusoan witch threw up her shield and blocked the attack.

"Pay attention Miyafuji!" screamed Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" called back Yoshika.

Lynnette flew close to Yoshika worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Lynne.

Yoshika looked at Sakamoto before shaking her head.

"I'm fine." answered Yoshika.

"Okay." said Lynne worried.

Nearby, Perrine and Hattori flew close to each other as they battled the Neuroi.

"Have you noticed the Major acting differently?" asked Perrine.

"No." answered Hattori.

"Keep an keen eye." said Perrine.

"Gotcha ya." replied Hattori.

The two witches split up to confront the Neuroi.

"Major, please let me help you." thought Perrine.

The Neuroi continued its assault on the witches and targeted one in particular: Sanya. The Neuroi seemed to suspect the sleepy Orussian girl was an easy target. Luckily, Eila was there to protect Sanya.

"You won't hurt Sanya!" declared Eila.

As Eila fiercely battled the Neuroi, Minna and Sakamoto flew close to each other.

"It seems our fears were accurate. The Neuroi are indeed adapting. Rather than acting randomly, they are using strategy." stated Minna worried.

"You would know about that than I." thought Sakamoto.

"Mio?" asked Minna.

"You're right. This is something we will have to bring to the attention of Allied command." replied Sakamoto.

Minna thought of one Air Marshal which made her face scowl.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakamoto, noticing the scowl.

"I'm thinking about this." answered Minna lying.

The other witches had rallied around Eila and Sanya to defend the two. As the Neuroi fired a beam at Sanya, another witch intercepted it with her shield.

"Thanks Yoshika!" called Eila.

"No problem!" called Yoshika.

The Neuroi suddenly turned and attacked Lucchini. The surprised Romagna girl dodged as the Neuroi focused on her.

"Can't catch me!" called Lucchini tauntingly.

The Neuroi fired several more beams at Lucchini forcing the others to adjust. However, as soon as they did, the Neuroi fired back at Sanya.

"Sanya!" exclaimed Eila.

The Orussian girl threw up her shield just in time as the beam hit and caused an explosion. Eila and Yoshika raced over to Sanya with the former grabbing her. Yoshika quickly looked over Sanya.

"She's okay. Just a few scratches." stated Yoshika.

"Oh thank God." sighed Eila.

Sanya yawned and managed to fly on her own free will. Knowing Sanya was safe, Eila turned her attention to the Neuroi.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt Sanya!" screamed Eila.

Eila aimed her gun and attacked the Neuroi. Using her Foresight magic, Eila managed to dodge the beams while firing. A barrage of bullets managed to expose the core.

"Gotcha." said Eila.

Eila took aim and fired. A fierce blast of bullets shattered the core and slayed the enemy Neuroi.

"Nobody hurts Sanya!" declared Eila passionately.

"I'm okay." yawned Sanya.

 

The witches regrouped and returned finding Ursula and Anna Ferrara waiting for them. They landed at the base where they released exited their Strikers and returned there weapons. Upon placing their shoes back on, the witches returned inside there base and found themselves in the common area. Just as the witches were about to disperse, one of the witches were not able to hold back anymore.

"Sakamoto! Please tell me what's wrong!" requested Yoshika.

Yoshika blushed and bowed quickly quickly.

"I am sorry ma'am." said the young girl.

"It is fine Miyafuji, but I am afraid that I do not understand." said Sakamoto.

"Something is wrong. Please tell us what it is." requested Yoshika, getting emotional.

"Sergeant, you cannot raise your voice to a commanding officer." stated Barkhorn.

"It's all right Captain." said Sakamoto.

"But ma'am-" began Barkhorn.

The Karlsland witch was cut off by Sakamoto raising her hand.

"You are correct. Something is wrong around here." began Sakamoto.

The Major turned around coming face to face with Minna.

"I am sure you know more about than I." said Sakamoto accusingly.

Minna's eye shot wide as saucers as she took a step back.

"It's not just you." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto turned her head to the left.

"Lieutenant Hartmann, Dr. Hartmann and Anna are in on this as well." said Sakamoto.

Barkhorn felt her stomach drop at this revelation as she faced Hartmann.

"Erica, is this true?" asked Barkhorn.

Hartmann didn't answer instead she turned her head which gave Barkhorn a clear answer.

"I'm sorry we had to keep you in the dark." began Minna.

This brought the attention of everyone to their commanding officer.

"It's time you knew." stated Minna.

 

Minna lead the others away. They went back outside and headed to a building hidden away with tight security. Minna removed the key from her breast pocket and unlocked the door allowing them easy access. The witches all went inside entering the dark room. Suddenly, Minna flicked on the lights revealing two objects that startled everyone: a Neuroi core in a glass jar and the Reppuzan.

"What the hell is this?" asked Barkhorn.

"The core came from a Neuroi belonging to the hive over Karlsland. I brought it with me when I came to Fuso with Hanna." answered Erica.

"What about the Reppuzan?" asked Hattori.

"Minna and I secured it from the Atsuta Shrine shortly after Yeager was promoted to Captain." answered Anna.

 

Minna sighed and began recounting their story. It was a rainy day in England as people went about there business. Parliament had been doing its best to maintain the influx of refugees from the mainland and Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain of the Conservative Party had resigned and was replaced by fellow First Lord of the Admiralty Winston Churchill. A member of the Conservative Party, Churchill has secured support of the Labour Party and Liberal Party. In her temporary residence, Minna watched the rain roll down the window when footsteps caught her attention.

"You're late." noted Minna softly.

"I'm sorry. The meeting ran on longer than I thought." said Kurt, holding an envelope.

The two lover embraced and shared a passionate kiss.

"What did you talk about?" asked Minna curiously.

"The war effort. It seems you might be tapped as the leader of the next witch outfit." answered Kurt.

"So that is why you he asked you to join them." mused Minna.

"Yeah." said Kurt concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Minna, not worried.

"I don't trust Maloney. He was vehemently against the use of witches and seemed hell bent on preventing a witch outfit despite it seeming inevitable." answered Kurt.

"If we're being formed, then it doesn't really matter." shrugged Minna.

"Marshal Maloney has been given command over our unit." stated Kurt.

This caused Minna to freeze in present.

"Why?" asked Minna.

"I have no clue." answered Kurt.

Minna took this in and as she did, turned her attention to the envelope.

"What is that?" asked Minna.

"Something I picked up earlier. It was given me to Intrepid. A spy." confessed Kurt.

"Kurt, what is going on?" asked Minna worried.

"I have reason to believe Marshal Maloney might be up to dubious activities. These might be the evidence we need." answered Kurt, "I'm just afraid of what would happen if Maloney found out about this."

 

The rain had stopped, but the dark cloudy skies left a somber mood that fit. Minna had barely left her bed since Kurt was killed only spending extended time out of her residence when she attended Kurt's funeral only to leave part of the way as she could no longer handle the situation. Minna returned from the bathroom and let her jacket fall to the floor. She bent over to pick it up when she noticed something sticking out of the mattress.

"The envelope." noted Minna.

Minna pulled out the envelope and opened it while sitting on the edge of the bed. She pulled out the papers which point blank proved Maloney was in contact with illegal crime syndicates as well as one Heinrich Himmler who discussed "a super weapon" made from Neuroi technology.

"Kurt was right." awed Minna.

Minna read more and found a copy of a letter from Maloney to Himmler. What Minna read sent a shiver down her spine.

"It seems a certain man has become a nuisance and might be gaining knowledge of our dealings. Luckily, sometimes cars run to fast and kill pedestrians. I think we'll get...fortunate."

Minna dropped the envelope and its contents to the floor as her hands shook. She was initially shocked, but soon that gave way to anger.

"That bastard. I'll make you pay Maloney, I swear it." vowed Minna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-three finished. Intrepid was a real spy named William Stephenson, a Canadian spy who inspired James Bond. Next time, the witches take on the Neuroi hive. Please review.


	24. The Beginning And The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a rewrite so that is why it's later than usual. In this chapter, the war with the Neuroi comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to to all, I am back with chapter twenty-four of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The bitter cold of the December night was easily felt on the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. While most of Tokyo and even those on the base celebrated Christmas Eve, the witches of the 501st found it difficult to join in. The revelations about Marshal Maloney and Kurt's death cast doubt upon their commanders.

"Lynnette, please help me string up the tinsel." requested Perrine.

"I guess so." replied Lynne, in a deadpan tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Shirley.

"I just don't get why Marshal Maloney would do such a thing." answered Lynne.

A moment of silence followed this.

"Believe it or not, it's true." stated Hartmann.

The other witches focused on the blond Karlslander.

"It's all true. The ones we trusted to watch over us stabbed us in the back." spat Hartmann.

"I still wish you had told me." said Barkhorn.

"You know I couldn't. If I did then Maloney would have found out and I would have been killed like Kurt." explained Hartmann.

Barkhorn flinched at this.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." said Hartmann solemnly.

"I can't believe Commander Minna lied to us as well." sighed Hattori.

"We had to keep it secret so Marshal Maloney wouldn't find out." said Hartmann.

"Shirley, I'm confused." said Lucchini.

"It's fine Francesca. Everything will be okay." said Shirley, soothingly.

"We have to stick together. If we fall apart, we play right into his hands." warned Hartmann.

"Easy for you to say." spat Perrine.

"We aren't the enemies here!" declared Hartmann.

None of the other witches faced Hartmann.

"I see." said Hartmann flatly.

"Erica." said Barkhorn, feeling for her girlfriend.

A woman watching from the shadows decided to speak up.

"Erica is correct." said Sakamoto.

The woman walked out and drew everyone's attention to herself.

"Ma'am, we are having issues trusting a leader who keeps secrets." said Perrine.

"I understand and it was difficult for me to know Minna was hiding information. However, I agree with Erica's position that this needed to be kept top secret." explained Sakamoto.

The other witches stared at each other, still unsure about what to think.

"If Major Sakamoto accepts it then I can too." declared Hattori.

"The same goes for me." added Perrine.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Sakamoto.

"I can accept it from a military viewpoint." stated Barkhorn.

"The what is holding you back?" asked Shirley.

"The fact two of my friends were hiding things." answered Barkhorn.

"So she is human." giggled Shirley.

"Shut it Liberion." seethed Barkhorn.

"I hated having to do that." said Hartmann.

"I do not hold it against you, but like the others it does compromise my trust." explained Barkhorn.

"I see." replied Hartmann sadly.

Suddenly, a witch who had remained silent stood up.

"You knew Minna was hiding something and you didn't tell us." noted Yoshika.

"I had to." said Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto, why didn't you tell us anything?" asked Yoshika.

"I didn't want to jump the gun." answered Sakamoto.

Yoshika hung her head.

"I think it will take time for us to come around." said Barkhorn.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I understand." replied Hartmann.

 

The witches spent the rest of the day at the base trying to get into the holiday mood to no avail. Once the sun began to set, the girls headed home and most went to sleep until Christmas morning.

Yoshika Miyafuji though was unable to sleep. Once home, she collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling while petting Kuji Kanesada. After an hour, a brief knock sounded before the bedroom door opened.

"Hello Miyafuji." said Sakamoto.

"Hello ma'am." replied Yoshika in a lifeless tone.

Sakamoto walked over and sat on Yoshika's bed.

"You're still feeling upset." noted Sakamoto.

"Yeah." admitted Yoshika.

"I'm here if you want to talk." said Sakamoto.

A surprised Yoshika sat up.

Sakamoto gave the younger girl a warm smile.

"I don't see us as just commander and subordinate, but as senpai and kohai. I look you for you Miyafuji." explained Sakamoto.

"Is this because of my father?" asked Yoshika.

"Your father was a great man. However, that's not the only reason." answered Sakamoto.

"Then why?" asked Yoshika.

"It's because I like you. We're roommates and comrades." answered Sakamoto.

Yoshika took in this information.

"You're a kind and compassionate girl who always wants to help people. The miltiary could use more people like you." added Sakamoto.

"But...you're strict and a supporter of the military." noted Yoshika.

"Indeed. However, the art of compassion should never be lost." said Sakamoto.

Yoshika smiled and let out a yawn.

"I'll let you get to sleep. Good night Yoshika." said Sakamoto.

"Good night." replied Yoshika.

Kuji Kanesada let out a bark.

"Good night to you to." said Sakamoto.

 

The sun rose harking in Christmas Day. Yoshika and Sakamoto celebrated at their residence until the older girl left to visit Minna. Luchini, Shirley, Luciana, Martina and Fernandia went to the Romagna embassy to celebrate with Maria. Eila and Sanya spent the day alone together. Lynne, Hattori and Perrine agreed to spend time together. They went out where they bumped into Amaki and Nishiki who were spending the day together. Ferrara talked to her family in Venezia. Barkhorn spent the day with the Hartmann twins until they met Rai and Heidemarie. Word of Hanna's fate and spread and Heidemarie was trying to cheer up a sad Rai. Feeling bad, Erica headed to the base where she talked to Hanna explaning the whole situation with Maloney.

"So...that's all of it." said Hartmann.

Hanna scoffed at this.

"Well damn Erica, I didn't think you had it in you." said Hanna.

"I did what I had to do." said Hartmann.

"Oh I know. I can't blame you." shrugged Hanna.

"I wish the others were as accepting." sighed Hartmann.

"Democracy had made them weak." spat Hanna.

"Oh please." replied Hartmann, rolling her eyes.

"As for Trude...you know my feelings." said Hanna.

"Thanks for stopping there." said Hartmann.

Suddenly, the air raid siren went off.

"Neuroi!" exclaimed Hartmann.

"Well I'm stuck in this crap hole so it's up to you." said Hanna.

 

Erica nodded and headed to the Striker hanger. Arriving there, she jumped into her Striker, grabbed her gun and took off not able to wait for the others to arrive. Hartmann raced toward the Neuroi when suddenly a Neuroi beam was shot at her. Hartmann blocked the beam with her shield.

"It's going to take more than that!" cried Hartmann.

The Neuroi fired at her while Hartmann flew off drawing its fire.

"I hope the others get here soon." thought Hartmann.

The Neuroi continued firing and its aim improved.

It fired a beam which missed once again, but which also evaporated part of nearby cloud.

Hartmann finally was able to get close to the Neuroi, which is when she finally realized it was not a Neuroi firing on her, but the actual Neuroi hive its self.

"Oh shit!" cried Hartmann.

Hartmann prepared to throw up her shield, but a shadow suddenly eclipsed her. Another witch was there with her own shield, and easily blocked the beam.

"Yoshika!" exclaimed Hartmann.

"Erica!" cried Barhorn.

Hartmann turned and saw the others had arrived.

"It's about time." laughed Hartmann jokingly.

"So that's a Neuroi hive." said Lynne in awe.

"It looks like we can finally put a nail in the coffin." mused Sakamoto.

Minna nodded her head in agreement.

"It'll be the best Christmas gift we can give to Fuso and the world." said Minna.

The Neuroi suddenly fired another beam which caused the witches to scatter.

"Victory formation! Go!" called Minna.

The witches went into formation and began their offensive. Barhorn and Hartmann worked together as they often did, but Barkhorn decided to do something unusual and talk to Hartmann.

"Erica, I know this in unorthodox, but how is Hanna doing?" asked Barkhorn.

Hartmann shook her head in surprise.

"Hanna's fine; she was pretty understanding about the situation." answered Hartmann.

"I see." replied Barkhorn.

"Are you willing to make amends?" asked Hartmann.

"Maybe." answered Barkhorn.

The Neuroi fired a beam which both witches managed to dodge.

"Let's finish this conversation later." suggested Barkhorn.

"Agreed." said Hartmann.

The witches continued on their offensive, but found they were making no ground. Sakamoto blocked a beam with her shield cracked under the force of the attack.

"Mio, are you okay?" asked Minna worried.

"I'm fine." answered Sakamoto, "Minna, we need a new plan."

The Neuroi fired another beam which the witches dodged.

"I'm thinking of one." said Minna.

"Understood." replied Sakamoto.

The witches kept battling until an idea on how to defeat the alien being finally came to Minna.

"Everyone on me!" called Minna.

The other witches obeyed and surrounded their commanding officer.

"Major Sakamoto will use her Magic Eye to find the core. Once you do, Lieutenant Clostermann will use her Tonnerre to damage the hive. Captain Yeager will throw Ensign Lucchini at the Neuroi and Lieutenant Hartmann will follow with Sturm to create an opening. Finally, Major Sakamoto will enter and destroy the core using her katana, reinforced with all the magic she can muster. The rest of use will provide suppressing fire." explained Minna.

"Yes ma'am." replied the witches.

The witches broke apart and began their new attack against the Neuroi. However, after almost ten minutes they'd still made no progress.

"Mio, how are you doing?" asked Minna.

"No luck." answered Sakamoto.

"Damn!" snapped Minna.

Sakamoto thought for a moment.

"Miyafuji and Hattori, draw its fire!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" called the girls.

The two witches obeyed and drew the fire of the alien being.

Yoshika thought about what Sakamoto had said the night before.

"I don't see us as just commander and subordinate, but as senpai and kohai. I look you for you Miyafuji." explained Sakamoto.

"I won't let you down Sakamoto." thought Yoshika.

Seeing their opening, Sakamoto decided to enact the plan.

"Perrine!" called Sakamoto.

Perrine nodded and unleashed her Tonnerre. The lightning struck the Neuroi resulting in severe damage.

"Ready?" asked Shirley.

"Yup." answered Lucchini.

Shirley grabbed Lucchini and tossed her at the Neuroi while Hartmann used her Sturm resulting in incredible damage.

Using the opening, Sakamoto entered the Neuroi hive; heading deeper inside and hopefully toward the core. After several minutes avoiding internal defenses, she finally found her target.

"Banzai!" cried Sakamoto.

Sakamoto channeled her magic into her katana and charged. She swung her sword with all her might, she cut through the core like a hot knife through butter.

"Look!" cried Eila.

Massive cracks began appearing in the Neuroi hive. With a massive boom, the hive shattered into pieces leaving Major Sakamoto holding her katana.

"We did it!" declared Hattori.

The witches landed in the city and were mobbed by joyous citizens racing out to celebrate the end of the Neuroi menace.

Little did they know the dark shadow casting over them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-four done and the Neuroi is gone. Next time, we begin finishing the story. Please review.


	25. Judgement Day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will look more like Evangelion than previous chapters, but I'll be avoiding the total mind fuck the End of Evangelion gave us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, here is chapter twenty-five which marks the beginning of the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

The members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were heroes. It has been a week since the Neuroi hive over Fuso was destroyed and the 501st were constantly praised for their actions. However, on a cold New Year's Eve the Allied command was gathered at their base to go over "nefarious scheme" that Marshal Maloney had called them about. They were joined by Fusoan Prime Minister Kuniaki Koiso who had been invited by Marshal Maloney.

"Okay Malone, what is this about?" asked General de Gaulle.

"It seems that the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has maintained a secret agenda behind our backs." said Maloney.

Maloney placed an envelope on the table. The others looked at the papers inside with shook.

"I knew those witches could not be trusted." declared Marshal Goring.

There you have it. The witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing have gathered a Neuroi core and stolen the Reppuzan." said Marshal Maloney.

"How dare they take a sacred object." seethed Prime Minister Koiso.

"But why?" asked General Eisenhower.

"Power. They wish to obtain control of Fuso. Witches have always had a hatred for those with no magic." answered Marshal Maloney.

The others stared around at each other clearly unsure.

"There is only one thing to do: we must strike first." said Marshal Maloney.

"I agree. The witches must be crushed before they turn on us." agreed Marshal Goring.

"Hold on. We cannot jump to conclusions." said Marshal Zhukov.

"The evidence is before your eyes." said Marshal Goring.

Prime Minister Kosai cleared his throat.

"As Prime Minister, I will not wait for your deliberation." said Prime Minister Kosai.

Prime Minister Kosai turned and left.

"It seems as if you are correct." said General Eisenhower.

"It seems like we may need to take action." said General de Gaulle.

"I must use the restroom. I will be right back." said Marshal Maloney

Maloney got out of his chair and left. He went down the hallway and caught Prime Minister Kosai ready to leave.

"Prime Minister, I agree with your position." said Marshal Maloney.

"I am glad one of the commanders is reasonable." said Prime Minister Kosai.

"Marshal Goring agree as well." added Maloney.

"I will send the Fusoan Imperial Army to crush them." stated Prime Minister Kosai.

"Excellent. Marshal Goring and I will aid you." offered Maloney.

Maloney pulled the Prime Minister in and whispered something to him.

"But how?" asked Prime Mister Kosai.

"I have researchers." answered Marshal Maloney.

"You're walking a fine line." warned Prime Minister Kosai.

"I am confident." said Marshal Maloney grinning.

"We'll do it tomorrow." said Prime Minister Kosai.

 

The sun rose over Tokyo the next morning. The shine got high into the sky and people went about their daily business. Luciana, Martina and Ferdinandia were walking down the streets of Tokyo headed back from local market. They had bought food due to their party last night, and were taking the long way home.

"I'm exhausted." sighed Martina.

"No wonder. You stayed up almost all night." said Ferdinandia.

"Hey!" snapped Martina.

"Calm down guys." said Luciana.

"Whatever." said Ferdinandia.

The girls kept walking when they noticed Rai walking opposite them.

"What are you doing?" asked Rai.

"Going shopping." answered Luciana.

"I'm just out for a stroll." replied Rai.

Suddenly, a number of jeeps filled with Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers drove by with tanks behind them.

"I wonder what's about." mused Ferdiandia.

"They're headed toward the 501st base." noted Martina.

"I have a bad feeling." said Rai.

"Let's drop of our things and stop by the embassy. Maybe Maria knows something about this." proposed Luciana.

 

The troops rolled out and gathered near the base. They stopped just outside the base and gathered around their target. General Masaharu Homma was placed in charge of the operation. One of the commanding officer of this operation was ironically a headed by a witch - Tetsuko Wakamoto. As she prepared to assault her target, Wakamoto had no clue what the true intent of the command was. Suddenly, another witch under her command walked up to Wakamoto and saluted.

"General Homma says its time." said Misa Kadomura.

"Excellent. I hate having to do this, but treason of this kind cannot be forgiven." replied Wakamoto.

Wakamoto gave a stare at the base and let out a sigh.

"Let's crush these traitors to our glorious Emperor! Banzai!" cried Wakamoto.

"Banzai!" cried the soldiers.

 

The soldiers charged with their Type 99 rifles and made their way to the base. The soldiers at the base were believing quite casually; since there was no reason to believe there would be some kind of threat.

There was only one man at the gate and he was resting. One of the assaulting soldiers crouched down at a bush and then drew his Smith & Wesson Model 13 pistol. The solider took aim at this target and fired one bullet. The bullet exited the gun which blew out the brains of the guard. The assaulting soldiers then charged with a loud cry of Banzai.

The soldiers at the 501st base tried to defend themselves, but were quickly overrun by the assaulting soldiers. Many who were unarmed were still mercilessly killed by the attackers wielding Type 30 bayonet attached to the rifles. Having seen the slaughter, Hijikata ran to warn the others about the attack.

"We're under attack!" cried Hijikata, warning everyone.

Hijikata kept running until her bumped into Sakamoto.

"What's going on?" asked Sakamoto.

"The army is attacking us." answered Hijikata.

"That's impossible." replied Sakamoto.

"It's true ma'am." said Hijikata.

The sounds of gun shots could be hard outside. Sakamoto looked outside and saw the army soldiers killing everyone in their path.

"But...but...how?" asked Sakamoto pale.

"I don't know." said Hijikata sadly.

Sakamoto closed her eyes.

"The Neuroi is gone so they no longer have a use for us." stated Sakamoto.

Sakamoto opened her eyes.

"Hijikata, prepare the defenses. I'll warn the others." ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." said Hijikata.

Hijikata ran off and began spreading the word. Sakamoto went and rounded up the others. Anna and Sanya were the only ones who was not present. Sakamoto quickly warned them what was going on. The responses ranged from either horror to disbelieve to anger. Sakamoto finished and faced the others who were silent.

"We need to prepare." said Sakamoto.

"Do...you mean fighting?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes." answered Sakamoto.

"I can't!" cried Yoshika.

"You must. We all have to take up arms." said Barkhorn.

"But...they're people." said Yoshika.

"They've already began killing people. We must defend ourselves." said Sakamoto.

"I need to get Sanya. She's sleeping." stated Eila.

"It seems we are not alone." said Anna.

Anna entered the room with Yoshiko Nishizawa anf Junko Takei behind her.

"Yoshika. Junko. What are you two doing here?" asked Sakamoto surprised.

"We overheard soldiers were coming here and decided to find out why. We just arrived when the assault began." answered Yoshiko.

"We're here to fight with you." added Junko.

"Perfect. I'm glad you to will be by my side." said Sakamoto.

"Everyone get your guns. It seems we will have to fight." said Minna.

"No!" cried Yoshika.

Yoshika jumped up and ran off.

"Miyafuji stop!" cried out Sakamoto.

Yoshika didn't listen and just ran off.

"Dammit." spat Sakamoto.

"I can't believe her." said Barkhorn.

"That's Yoshika. She's too kind to fight humans." said Hartmann.

"Minna, you and the others get your weapons and defend the base. Grab Amaki, Nishikiawa and Heidemarie as well. I'm going to find Yoshika." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto ran off with Yoshiko and Junko behind her.

 

The Fusoan Imperial Army continued their attack on the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. The citizens of Tokyo had picked up something was going on, but found the news was completely censored by the army. At the Prime Minster's Residence, Kuniaki Kosai was seated at his table drinking tea while getting updates on operation. Marshal Maloney and Marshal Goring were headed to the residence to join the Prime Minister.

"It seems that our attack is going well." said Marshal Goring.

"Indeed. With any luck those damn witches will be eliminated soon." replied Marshal Maloney.

"How will we explain this?" asked Marshal Goring.

"We will provide the facts: the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was planning a putsch so we had to stop them." answered Marshal Maloney.

"They are considered heroes for stopping the Neuroi." noted Marshal Goring.

"I am aware." sneered Marshal Maloney bitterly.

"Then how will we combat that?" asked Marshal Goring.

"We will spin it." answered Marshal Maloney.

Marshal Goring thought for a moment.

"I knew a man named Joseph Goebbles. He was a brilliant propagandist." said Marshal Goring.

"Great." said Marshal Maloney.

"What shall we do with the witches?" asked Marshal Goring.

"The members of the 501st will be killed and all witches disgraced." answered Marshal Maloney.

"They we will have reason to wipe all of the world's witches." thought Marshal Goring.

The two men arrived and parked. They went inside and greeted the Prime Minister.

"It seems things are going well gentlemen." noted Prime Minister Kosai.

"Indeed. It was a brilliant decision to put General Homma in command of this campaign." said Marshal Goring.

"Despicable." said Marshal Maloney to himself.

A made brought two cups of green tea to the men.

"Our victory if inevitable!" declared Marshal Maloney.

"Here here!" cried Marshal Goring.

"A toast to our victory." proposed Prime Minister Kosai.

"To our victory!" called all three men.

 

Back at the base, at assault was continuing. The defenders were holding out the best they could while hoping to gain information on the assault. However, they found the signals were jammed. A trio of defenders were in a doorway trying to hold out to the best of their ability. They were a Captain and two Lieutenants.

"Any luck?" asked the Captain.

"No sir." answered the Lieutenant.

"We can't hold much longer!" cried the second Lieutenant.

The Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers firing at the trio stopped and moved aside. Suddenly, another soldier set up a grenade launcher at aimed it.

"Oh crap!" cried the Captain.

The Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers fired a Type 91 grenade at the trio. It went off killing all three defenders.

"Let's go!"ordered one of the soldiers.

The Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers continued their attack. Wakamoto walked over to General Homma with Misa behind her.

"General, are these brutal methods really necessary?" asked Wakamoto.

General Homma clenched his fists and faced the witch.

"Yes." answered General Homma.

"But sir-"" began Wakamoto.

General Homma quickly cut off Wakamoto.

"I am your commanding officer. Do not talk back to me." said General Homma.

"I mean no disrespect sir." clarified Wakamoto.

"Please let it go." whispered Misa.

"I'm having trouble finding a reason to commit killing on such a scale when compared to our enemies." said Wakamoto.

"We must show no mercy to enemies of the Emperor." said General Homma.

Wakamoto remained silent as he thought of this.

"I understand sir." replied Wakamoto.

"Dismissed." stated General Homma.

"Yes sir." said Wakamoto, "Let's go Misa."

"Right." agreed Misa.

 

The Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers had entered the base and were making progress. The defenders were doing the best they could, but were overwhelmed. Anna was in command of a section of forces and was giving them orders. Amaki, Nishiki and Heidemarie were among those trying to stop the offensive.

"Ma'am, we're struggling to hold out. Our forces seem to be losing ground." noted Heidemarie.

"If we lose then they'll kill us all." said Ferrara.

"They're using grenades and possible artillery. We don't have the means of holding out." replied Amaki.

Nishiki ducked a gun shot to reload.

"We have to try." said Nishiki.

Nishiki looked over at Heidemarie.

"How are you doing?" asked Nishiki.

"I'm under heavy fire." answered Hediemarie.

A few bullets grazed by Nishiki.

"Damn, these bastards won't quit." said Nishiki.

Nishiki returned fire on the soldiers.

"These soldiers are are going to kill us." said Amaki.

Suddenly, a grenade was throw that went off. Hiding behind furniture, the witches were protected.

"I'm getting too old for this." said Ferrara.

"I don't want to die!" cried Amaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-five finished. Next time we continue on the story. Please review.


	26. Judgement Day part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the assault on the 501st base continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

At the residence of the Prime Minister of Fuso, three men were seated and drinking tea while getting constant updates on the situation. Prime Minister Koiso, Marshal Goring and Marshal Maloney were seated around an oak table and were patting themselves on the back for their "ingenious" plan.

"I must admit, this is working better than I could have imagined." said Marshal Goring.

"Indeed. The witches have proven they are untrustworthy." agreed Prime Minister Koiso.

"What exactly will we tell the general public?" asked Marshal Goring.

"The witches of the 501st were planning a coup against the government and this was a preemptive strike." answered Prime Minister Koiso.

The Prime Minster took a sip of his tea and pondered.

"Once this is over, what will our next course of action be?" asked Prime Minister Koiso.

"Fuso should purge its army of all witches." answered Marshal Maloney.

"That would be the most appropriate action." agreed Prime Minister Koiso.

"I will led the charge to do the same in Britannia while Marshal Goring will pursue the same goal in Karlsland." said Marshal Maloney.

"What will we do about the Neuroi?" asked Prime Minister Koiso.

"Marshal Maloney has come up with the perfect solution." answered Marshal Goring.

"They are autonomous mechanical weapons called Warlocks. They are more efficient and will take care of the Neuroi with ease." explained Marshal Maloney.

"That sounds grand. I look forward to seeing them in action." said Prime Minister Koiso.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door and a young girl entered. Haruka Sakomizu

"Sir, I have an update." said the girl.

"Go on." said Prime Minister Koiso.

"It seems the army is facing harder resistance than expected." said Haruka.

"I think no would be a grand time to show off the Warlock." proposed Marshal Maloney.

Prime Minister Koiso rubbed his chin and thought.

"Go ahead." said Prime Minister Koiso.

"Excellent. You will not regret this." replied Marshal Maloney smirking.

 

The order was given and the Warlocks, which was "conveniently" on a ship docked outside off the coast of Fuso, were launched. At the base of the 501st, the Fusoan Imperial Army had been bogged down and were struggling to make more gains. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash in the sky as a trio of strange objects appeared and began descending toward the base.

"What the hell is that?" asked Shirley.

"Ursula heard rumors about a Project Warlock being undertaken." answered Erica.

"It seems like those rumors were accurate." mused Barkhorn.

Ferrara came over to join them at this moment.

"Times have surely changed." noted Ferrara.

"They're so big." awed Lucchini.

"Shot them down!" ordered Minna.

Several tanks stationed on the base took aim and opened fire at the Warlock. Unfortunately it was so maneuverable they might as well have been shooting at the wind.

"They're fast!" cried Shirley.

The Warlock aimed and fired. Their beams rained downed and laid waste to the tanks.

"They're powerful too." said Barkhorn.

Lucchini looked at the burning ruins before her.

"Shirley, are they okay?" asked Lucchini.

Shirley took a moment to think about what to say. She decided she needed to be honest at the moment.

"No Francesca." answered Shirley.

The Neuroi aimed and began firing at the base.

"They really aren't holding back." noted Minna.

"Another hit like that and we'll be done for!" noted Barkhorn.

Minna thought for a moment then turned to Ferrara.

"Release Hanna." ordered Minna.

"You can't!" cried Barkhorn.

"Right now we need her. Think of this as her atonement." explained Minna.

"Understood." said Barkhorn.

 

Anna left and made her way through the hallways which were choked with running soldiers. Eventually, she made her way to Anna made her way to Hanna's holding cell. The Karlsland with was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Anna grabbed her keys and walked over to the cell door. Hanna sat up as Anna unlocked the door.

"What the hell is going on up there?" asked Anna.

"The Fusoan Army is attacking us. Without the Neuroi, it seems the have no need for us anymore." answered Anna.

"Ungrateful pricks!" spat Hanna.

"Minna has ordered you to help." added Anna.

Hanna scoffed at this.

"Why the hell should I help you?" asked Hanna.

"It's an order." answered Ferrara.

"After being jammed in this damp cell, I don't feel like I own her crap!" snapped Hanna.

"They're kill you as well." noted Anna.

"I can defend myself." stated Hanna.

"Not if I don't let you out." replied Anna.

"You unlocked the door. I can get out." said Hanna.

The elderly witch smirked at Hanna's confidence.

"Do you think you can overpower me?" asked Anna.

"Of course." answered Hanna.

"Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I can't put you in your place." said Anna.

Hanna jumped up and shoved the cell door open. She attempted to push Anna out of way, but the elder witch grabbed Anna and flung her to the ground.

"I warned you." said Anna.

"You old hag!" snapped Hanna.

"You sound just like Mio." laughed Anna.

Anna stopped as Hanna turned her head.

"Look Lieutenant Marseilles, we need you to do this." said Anna.

"Bite me." said Hanna spitefully.

"Don't do this for me or Minna. Do this for your friends Do this for all the innocent people here." said Anna.

Hanna ignored the elderly witch.

"Think about Erica." said Anna.

This got to Hanna who sat up.

"Fine." said Hanna.

 

The two witches departed the cell and headed to the garage. As they made their way through the hallways, Anna filled Hanna in on all the details as the two tried not to step on the growing pile of corpses. They reached the hanger and Hanna raced to her Striker unit, kicked off her shoes, jumped into her Striker and grabbed her gun.

"Taking off!" called Hanna.

Hanna launched and took off shooting into the skies. Hanna took off and reached the Warlock in under thirty seconds.

"Hey bitches." said Hanna.

The Neuroi turned and gave Hanna all there attention.

"Give me your best shot!" spat Hanna.

The Warlock opened fire at Hanna who easily dodged.

"You aim like pussies!" cried Hanna.

The Warlock aimed and fired again only for Hanna to again easily dodge the attack.

"Come on guys. You aren't even trying." scoffed Hanna.

Hanna took off and performed a zig-zag maneuver in the sky.

"Catch me if you can!" called Hanna.

The Warlock followed Hanna who stayed ahead of the Warlock.

"It's like our aren't even trying.

Hanna turned and stopped in midair.

"I'll give you a shot." offered Hanna.

The Warlock fired, but Hanna easily swerved out of the way.

"She's still being reckless." spat Barkhorn.

"Look again." said Hartmann.

The Warlock had fired and their beams missed Hanna. They instead hit and destroyed the Fusoan Imperial Army artillery batteries.

"I don't believe it." said General Homma angrily.

"We cannot underestimate them." stated Wakamoto.

"Do not patronize me." replied General Homma.

 

Inside the base, the assault continued as the invading Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers were slowed down. Meanwhile, Eila was making her way through the base. The Soumous witch was racing to her bedroom and praying she would find. Reaching the room, Eila sighed at finding the door undamaged. She threw the door open and went inside finding Sanya walking toward the door. The Orussian witch was clad in only her bra and panties.

"Eila, what's going on?" asked Sanya.

"We're under attack. You need to get dressed." answered Eila.

Eila lead Sanya over to chair and sat her down. Eila grabbed the Orussian witch's clothes and began helping her dress.

"The Fusoan Imperial Army is attacking the base." began Eila.

Eila helped Sanya to put her tights on.

"Why?" asked Sanya.

Sanya briefly stood up to pull up her tights.

"The Neuroi are gone and they have no need for us." answered Eila.

Eila helped Sanya to put on the rest of her clothes on.

"We need to hurry. We're sitting ducks here." said Eila.

Eila hand Sanya her tie.

"I can't believe this." said Sanya.

Sanya sadly put on her tie.

"I'm sorry Sanya. I never thought this would happen." replied Eila.

"We signed up to battle Neuroi." noted Sanya.

"But, we never thought we'd have to do this." sighed Eila.

Suddenly, a massive explosion shook the building.

"Sanya!" exclaimed Eila.

Eila threw herself on Sanya. The ceiling shook and plaster fell on Eila. One it ended, Eila got up.

"Are you okay?" asked Eila.

"Yeah." answered Sanya.

Eila stood up and stretched.

"What about you?" asked Sanya.

"I'm fine." answered Eila.

Eila grabbed Sanya's shoes and helped her put them on.

"We need to hurry." said Eila.

 

Meanwhile,Yoshika Miyafuji had made her way through the base. Yoshika had covered her ears and closed her eyes in an attempt to escape her current surroundings. However, the witch had unknowingly made her way to an area that the Fusoan Imperial Army had secured. Yoshika tripped over a bit of debris and fell to the ground.

"What was that?" asked a voice.

Three Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers came over and found Yoshika. Two were Sergeants carrying Type 99 rifles while their commander was a First Lieutenant.

"Looks like we found one." smirked the Lieutenant.

"What will we do sir?" asked the first Sergeant.

"Our orders are to exterminate the traitors." answered the Lieutenant.

"Understood." replied the two Sergeant.

The Sergeants aimed their guns at Yoshika who stared in horror.

"Fi-" began the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant was interrupted by a burst of gun fire. Blood splattered as a Sergeant collapsed. Everyone looked over to see Junko Takei holding her smoking Type 99 rifle. Both Junko and Nishizawa were aiming Type 99 rifles at the Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers.

"Let her go." ordered Sakamoto.

"Kill her!" ordered the Lieutenant.

The other Sergeant swung around, but Nishizawa fired her Type 99 rifle killing him before he could aim.

"You traitors!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant grabbed his Type 94 Nambu pistol and drew it, only for the gun to misfire and shot him in the foot. Sakamoto drew her kanata and killed the Lieutenant with one swing.

"The 'suicide special' strikes again." stated Junko.

Sakamoto used the Lieutenant's shirt to clean off his blood then sheathed her katana. She knelt down to next to Yoshika.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes." answered Yoshika. "Great. Now we have to go." said Sakamoto.

"I will not fight." stated Yoshika.

Yoshika stood on her feet to face Sakamoto.

"You must." replied Sakamoto.

"I will not hurt people." said Yoshika.

"This is the army. That is a part of the job." said Sakamoto.

Yoshika's eyes wandered over to the three corpses before the site made her advert her eyes.

"I will not hurt people!" declared Yoshika.

"You want to protect people right?" asked Sakamoto.

"Of course." answered Yoshika.

"The army is killing innocent people and the others will follow." replied Sakamoto.

Yoshika froze for a moment.

"I will defend as many people as I can." said Yoshika.

"Go girl. Let's go." said Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-six finished. Next time, we move on to part three. Please review.


	27. Judgement Day part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the assault continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hell to all, I am back with the second to last chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The assault on the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing continued. The Fusoan Imperial Army had breached the base and was slowing gaining ground. Inside the base; Junko, Nihizawa and Sakamoto were in a triangular pattern doing their best to protect Yoshika from the soldiers. Junko and Nishizawa were behind Yoshika while Sakamoto was in front of her. Yoshika covered her ears with her hands and kept her head down trying not to see the battle going on around her. Suddenly, she bumped into Sakamoto who had stopped.

"What's going on Mio?" asked Junko.

"Someone's coming. Listen." answered Sakamoto.

The three there listened and heard footsteps coming their way.

"Yoshika, get down." whispered Sakamoto.

Sakamoto drew her katana and stood firmly in front of Yoshika. Junko and Nishizawa grabbed their rifles and got ready.

"Sakamoto." said Yoshika softly.

Sakamoto hushed Yoshika as two shadows got closer. Finally, they reached the doorway.

"Now!" cried Nishizawa.

Nishizawa and Junko drew their rifles and jammed them into the faces of the duo.

"Don't shoot! We're with you!" cried Eila.

Junko and Nishizawa put down their guns while Sakamoto sheathed her katana. Eila let out a relieved sigh while Sanya remained stoic.

"Glad to see you're okay." said Sakamoto.

"Sanya and I are trying to get back to the others." stated Eila.

Sanya turned her head and noted Yoshika.

"Hello Yoshika." yawned Sanya.

"Oh hey. I didn't see you." noted Eila.

Suddenly, a loud explosion came and the building shook.

"We have to go." noted Junko.

Sakamoto nodded her head in agreement.

"Eila and Sanya, come with us." ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Eila.

 

The witches made their way through the base as gun fire roared outside. Yoshika continued to cover her ears while Eila hugged Sanya close to her. They finally returned to the others who were pinning down Fusoan Imperial Army soldiers. In order to boost defenses, the oak table and sofa were used for barricades.

"Glad you're okay." said Minna.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rang outside. The withes looked out a nearby window and saw Hanna battling three mechanized beings.

"What are those?" asked Sakamoto amazed.

"It seems they're called Warlocks. They were a pet project of Marshal Maloney." answered Minna.

"He's not holding back." mused Sakamoto.

"Um ma'am, I thought Hanna was in the brig." stated Eila.

"We made an exception for this situation." said Minna.

Suddenly, a group of soldiers dispersed and a man came in carrying a Type 11 light machine gun.

"Get down!" cried Minna.

The witches ducked and the machine gun unloaded. It torn into the barricades until the cartridge emptied.

"I'm too old for this." said Ferrara.

"Minna, we need a counter measure." noted Sakamoto.

Minna thought for a moment.

"Somebody has to shoot the gunner." said Minna.

"That is very dangerous. However, does that will leave them self exposed." stated Ferrara.

The light gun fired again pinning the witches down.

"I'll do it." volunteered Barkhorn.

"I don't want to use heavy arms in the situation. A side arm will do fine." replied Minna.

Shirley reached into her waistband and pulled out her gun.

"I have my M1911 pistol." noted Shirley.

"It's up to you Captain." said Minna.

The witches noted there was no noise.

"Are they still there?" asked Barkhorn.

"I'll check." answered Hartmann.

Hartmann popped her head up when she saw the gun being aimed. Hartmann ducked down as the gun opened fire and torn into the barricades.

"I think they're still there." said Hartmann.

"Here we go." said Shirley.

Shirley jumped up and unloaded her M1911. She shot the soldiers firing three times and hit one of the legs causing the gun to fall to the ground.

"Damn!" cried one of the soldiers.

The soldiers opened fire with their rifles while Shirley ducked back down.

"Problem solved." said Shirley winking.

"Yeah Shirley!" cried Lucchini.

"We need to find a solution fast. There's no way we can hold out." noted Ferrara.

The witches thought for a moment.

"Isn't Francesca friends with the Romagna heiress?" asked Sanya weakly.

"That's right. She is." answered Lynne.

"Maria could help us!" declared Lucchini.

"If you could find a way to the Romagna Embassy, Francesca could get Maria to aid us." agreed Perrine.

"But, how do I get out?" asked Lucchini.

"You vanish all the time to naps. If anyone could get out, it would be you." answered Perrine.

Lucchini laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Okay. I'll go then." said Lucchini.

Eila closed her eyes making a hard decision.

"Please take Sanya with you." requested Eila.

"Eila." yawned Sanya.

"I love you Sanya. I want to protect you and I want you to be safe." explained Eila.

"I understand." said Sanya.

Finally, the gun fire died down giving them their oppertunity.

"Let's go." said Lucchini.

 

The two left and headed down the corridors. Lucchini propped open a window and helped Sanya outside. Lucchini followed and they made their way across the base. They hid every chance and all seemed to be going well. As they continued, Lucchini saw a soldier on duty and decided to have some fun.

"This will be good." giggled Lucchini.

Lucchini cupped her hands over her mouth and made a bird call.

"What was that?" asked the soldiers.

The soldier ran not seeing Lucchini had outstretched her leg and tripped.

"Got you! Got you!" called Lucchini.

"Hey, there are two of them!" cried a soldier.

"Oh no." said Lucchini.

Lucchini grabbed Sanya and they ran off.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sanya.

"Sorry." answered Lucchini.

The soldiers gave chase while the witches stayed ahead. They soon came to the fence.

"Let's hope the fence." proposed Lucchini.

"Okay." said Sanya.

The two reached the fence with Lucchini helping Sanya over it. Lucchini climbed onto the fence when she noticed a beehive on a nearby tree.

"This will work." said Lucchini.

Lucchini climbed the tree and waited until the soldiers reached the fence.

"Up here." said Lucchini, in a sing-song manner.

"Get her!" ordered one of the soldiers.

Lucchini kicked the branch causing the hive to fall at the feet of the soldiers. The bees came out and swarmed the soldiers who ran.

"Take that jerks!" declared Lucchini.

Lucchini climbed down and found Sanya.

"Let's go." said Lucchini.

The two took off and made their way through the woods to stay hidden until they found soldiers guarding the railway.

"Oh no." said Lucchini.

"Let's find another way." said Sanya.

The witches took off and saw cars turning around. They realized the road must have been blocked and decided to flag a car down. They managed to flag down a truck who took them to were dropped off a block from the embassy.

"Thanks! Bye bye!" called Lucchini.

Lucchini waved until the car was out of sight.

"Let's go!" declared Lucchini.

"Do you know the way?" asked Lucchini.

"Yup." answered Lucchini.

They walked away and quickly made their was to the embassy. They were stopped outside by two soldiers.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot let you in." said the first soldier.

"We need to talk to Maria immediately." said Lucchini.

"Her majesty is currently with company" replied the second soldier.

"I'm a friend of her. My name is Francesca." said Lucchini.

The two soldiers whispered among each other.

"I will confirm your story. Wait right here." said the solider.

"We don't have time to wait!" exclaimed Lucchini.

The second soldier went inside and came out three minutes later.

"Your story checks out. You two may enter." said the first soldier.

"About time!" cried Lucchini.

"We've been on high guard due to a recent military deployment." noted the second soldier.

"That's hat need to talk about." huffed Lucchini.

"Francesca, we have to go." stated Sanya.

The two witches headed inside where they found Maria talking to Luciana, Martina, Ferdinandia and Rai.

"Francesca, what are you doing here?" asked Maria.

"We have an emergency." answered Lucchini.

Maria quickly gathered the ambassador.

"What is going on?" asked the ambassador.

"The army is assaulting the the base." answered Lucchini.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Maria.

"That explains the military moving through the streets." noted Ferdinandia.

"How is Hanna?" asked Rai worried.

"She's been released due to the circumstances." answered Sanya.

"Oh thank God." sighed Rai.

"Those bastards!" cried Martina.

"Calm down." said Luciana.

"I will help any way I can." said Maria.

 

Back at the base, the Fusoan Imperial Army assault was continuing. The soldiers were slowly making more ground. Inside, the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were holding their own. However, outside they notice Hanna being overwhelmed.

"I don't think Hanna can last much longer." stated Hartmann worried.

"None of us will if reinforcement doesn't come soon." said Sakamoto.

"I wonder if Sanya is okay." said Eila concerned.

"Don't worry. I know Lucchini will take good care of her." said Shirley.

"If Francesca doesn't nap along the way." huffed Perrine.

"She will be fine!" declared Shirley.

"I'm sorry. You're probably right." said Perrine.

Shirley blinked in amazement.

"Well kudos for that. I never thought you'd actually apologize." said Shirley.

"It's nothing!" declared a blushing Perrine.

"Let's focus for now." requested Barkhorn.

"She's right. We need to focus on our threat." agreed Hattori.

Junko was reloading when she suddenly stopped.

"You guys go. We'll take it form here." said Junko.

"We won't leave you." stated Sakamoto.

"She's right. Hanna needs you and we can hold things down." agreed Nishizawa.

"We can stay and help you." offered Nakajima.

"I am willing to stay too." added Heidemarie.

The two turned and looked to Amaki who gulped.

"I'm in to." said Amaki.

 

Outside, the army leaders were still commanding the battle. The soldiers were continuing their assault on the ground, but in the k Hanna had stolen the show with her battle against the Warlock. While most were not bothered, General Homma was less than pleased that the Warlock had come.

"Sir, what is wrong?" asked Tetsuko.

"Not that it matters, but that damn Warlock is stealing our thunder." answered General Homma.

"Sir, they are helping us." noted Tetsuko.

"It's not like those damn Neuroi where we had no alternative." said General Homma.

"The members of the 501st have their Strikers and arms." stated Tetsuko.

"We can easily take it." replied General Homma.

"Command must not have waited a drawn out situation." shrugged Tetsuko.

"Just like a witch to say." huffed General Homma.

"Did you say something?" asked Tetsuko.

"Dismissed." stated General Homma.

Tetsuko turned around doubtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-seven finished. Next time, we come to end. Please review.


	28. The End And The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, here comes the finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, here is the finally chapter of Neon Genesis Striker Redux. I want to thank everyone for their support and I came to realize this is what I should have done from the beginning. Speaking of my previous story, I did a story called "Neon Genesis Striker: Alternate Ending" for that based on the original episode 25 and 26 of Evangelion. I could do the same for this, but it would be a parody poking fun at Evangelion and Strike Witches. It's up to you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches of Evangelion

The witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing ran toward the garage as fast as they possible could. The sounds of explosions outside rocked the base, and the witches doing their best to survive the unexpected war zone they were going through. They then reached the garage, the sounds of gunshots wee louder than ever.

"What's going on?" asked Yoshika.

Barkhorn went over to a nearby window and looked out.

"The Fusoan Imperial Army is trying to seize the garage." answered Barkhorn.

"We need to go now." noted Minna.

"I hate to say this, but there is a real chance we might not come back. So, if there is anything you want to say, now would be the time to do so." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto looked over to Minna. Minna walked over and kissed Sakamoto.

"The Major and I have been in a romantic relationship since November." said Minna.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we wish you the best." stated Barkhorn.

Perrine walked over to Minna and Sakamoto.

"Major I have always respected you and had a level of romantic feeling toward you for a while, but I support your relationship." said Perrine.

"That is very mature of you Perrine." replied Sakamoto.

"Sanya and I are in a relationship." stated Eila.

"We all knew that. It was kind of obvious." said Shirley.

Eila rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess it was obvious." said Eila blushing.

Yoshika gulped and looked toward Lynne.

"Lynne, I love you!" declared Yoshika.

Yoshika's face grew bright red as Lynne gasped.

"I love you too." replied Lynne.

"Okay. We need to go." noted Sakamoto.

 

The witches hoped into their Striker units and took off. Bursting through the partial open hanger doors, they flashed by the attacking soldiers and bowled them over. Distracted and dazed, many were captured by the soldiers guarding the base. Several 7 cm Mountain Guns were seen next, but Lynne took them out with her Boys anti-tank rifle before they could be fired by the crew. Safe for the moment, the witches flew towards where Hanna was still holding off the Warlock.

"Glad you guys got here." said Hanna.

"We were pinned down." replied Perrine.

"Where are Lucchini and Sanya?" asked Hanna.

"Getting assistance from Maria." answered Eila.

The three Warlock fired causing the witches to split up.

"Mio!" called out Minna.

One step ahead, Sakamoto lifted her eye patch and used her Magic Eye to scout the Warlocks.

"They're powered by Neuroi cores!" declared Sakamoto in surprised.

"Damn that Maloney!" cried Barkhorn.

"Hartmann, Barkhorn and Hanna will take out the Warlock on the right; Miyafuji, Lynnette, Eila and Shirley will take out the Warlock on the left; Hattori, Perrine, Sakamoto and I will focus on the Warlock in the middle!" called out Minna.

The witches immediately went to action and attacked.

"Yes ma'am!" called the girls.

 

Hartmann, Barkhorn and Hanna began their assault on their Warlock. Being three of the best witches from Karlsland, they quikly proved to be a competent team.

"So, what did I miss?" asked Hanna.

"Now is not the time!" shot Barkhorn.

"Just ignore her." said Hanna.

"Sakamoto and Minna are dating." answered Hartmann.

"Hartmann!" called out Barkhorn.

The Neuroi fired and the witches threw up their shields.

"See what I mean." stated Barkhorn.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I don't get what you see in her Erica." sighed Hanna.

Hartmann shook her head and the assault continued. As no progress was being made, Hanna got annoyed.

"This is taking forever!" snapped the Star of Africa.

"You have to be patient." said Hartmann.

"Screw that!" called Hanna.

Hanna rushed off and began attacking the Warlock on her on.

"Hanna!" cried Hartmann.

Barkhorn gritted her teeth and raced off.

"I'm going to get her." said Barkhorn.

Hanna fired at the Warlock, but it proved to be a more difficult opponent than the Neuroi.

"This will be my finest kill yet." said Hanna.

The Warlock fired a beam which Hanna easily dodged.

"Pathetic." spat Hanna.

Hanna got back into position only for notice another beam coming right for her.

"Shit!" screamed Hanna.

Hanna put her hands up, but before she could anther shield shot up and protected her.

"Barkhorn." said Hanna shaken.

"How many times have I told you not to be so reckless?" asked Barkhorn.

"Too many." answered Hanna.

"No. I have-" began Barkhorn.

Barkhorn had accepted a spiteful response and was surprised by Hanna's actually answer. Another beam caused them to dodge.

"My recklessness got me shot down and now nearly killed." said Hanna sadly.

Hartmann arrived having heard this.

"I'm so gad to hear that." said Hartmann.

The Warlock fired another beam causing them to dodge.

"I'm going to throw Hartmann at the Warlock and she'll crash into with her Sturm. Hanna, provide covering fire." said Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the others.

 

Nearby; Yoshika, Lynne, Eila and Shirley were battling their own Warlock. The witches were doing well, but were unable to make gains against their foe. A beam from the Warlock caused the witches to split up.

"Dammit, this thing's a bitch to fight." said Shirley.

"What should we do?" asked Lynne.

"We need to find its weakness." answered Yoshika.

"It doesn't seem to have one." said Eila.

"There has to be one." said Shirley.

The girls thought for a moment.

"I have an idea." said Yoshika.

"What is it?" asked Lynne.

"If Shirley distracts it and I draw its fire, Lynne could hit the core." answered Yoshika.

"I'll use my magic to guide you." offered Eila.

"That's great. Let's go." said Shirley.

 

Sakamoto, Minna, Hattori and Perrine where busy dealing with the final Warlock. Like the others, the Warlock was a very difficult foe and the witches found themselves on the defensive. The Warlock fired a beam which Minna, Sakamoto and Hattori dodged. Perrine seemed absent minded and the beam came right toward her.

"Perrine!" cried out Sakamoto.

Sakamoto raced off and got in front of Perrine. Sakamoto threw up her shield and blocked the beam.

"Major!" cried Perrine.

The other witches raced over to them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm sorry ma'am." answered Perrine.

"I understand you're still struggling with Minna and I being in a relationship, but you need to focus." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Perrine.

"Ma'am, what are we going to do?" asked Hattori.

Minna took a moment then thought.

"Sakamoto will find the core. Perrine will hit with her Torrene, Hattori and I will will open fire to keep it from regenerating, then Sakamoto will hit it with her katana." answered Minna.

 

All of the witches attacked the Warlock at the same time. The Warlock fought back, but the witches were determined not to let it end at this moment.

Hanna began firing at the Warlock and keeping it on the defensive. Barkhorn activated her magic and used her strength to toss Hartmann like a bullet. Hartmann activated her Sturm and smashed into the Warlock at full force. The Warlock was smashed to pieces and its core shattered. The broken remnants of the Warlock crashed to Earth.

Yoshika began firing at the Warlock while Eila guided her using her Foresight magic while Shirley used her speed to distract the Warlock. Lynne found an opening and fired. The Warlock had its core shattered by the bullet. The Warlock crashed to Earth.

Minna and Hattori attacked the final Warlock aggressively to keep it on the defensive. Seeing an opening, Perrine used her Torrene to briefly stun and disable the Warlock. Sakamoto then raced in and jammed her katana into the Warlock, using her abiity to find and shatter the still hidden core. The Warlock crashed to Earth.

"We did it!" cried Yoshika.

 

The witches raced over and embraced each other. Suddenly, a gun shot got their attention. They looked down and saw the soldiers aiming at them.

"We have to land." said Minna.

The witches landed and exited their Striker units.

"Suddenly immediately or face death." ordered General Homma.

The girls dropped their weapons and raised their hands.

"Execute them." said General Homma.

"You bastard!" snapped Barkhorn.

"You damn witches are going to die right here." said General Homma smugly.

The soldiers raised their weapons to fire and took.

"Freeze!" cried a voice.

A squadron of Royal Romagnan Army soldiers arrived and aimed at the Fusoan soldiers.

"Shirley!" cried Lucchini.

Lucchini jumped out of a jeep and embraced Shirley while Sanya followed and kissed Eila.

"What's going on?" asked General Homma.

Maria appeared from a jeep and faced General Homma.

"I have informed Emperor Showa of your actions and he ordered a stop to it." answered Maria.

"I don't believe it." said General Homma.

Misa Kadomura turned on a nearby radio.

The ties between Us and Our people have always upon mutual trust and affection. They do not depend upon mere legend and myths. They are not predicted on the false conception that the Emperor is divine.

"That is Emperor Showa." noted Sakamoto.

The soldiers stared at each other, began dropping their weapons and raised their hands over their heads.

"What are you doing?" asked General Homma, "I did not order you to surrender."

"The Emperor did." answered one of the soldiers.

Homma reached down and grabbed his gunto, but found a Type 14 Nambu pistol aimed at his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked General Homma.

"Stopping you." answered Wakamoto.

Junko, Nishizawa, Heidiemarie, Amaki and Nakajima came out. Anne and Ursula followed behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Junko.

"The Emperor intervened on our behalf." answered Sakamoto.

After a lengthy stare down, General Homm threw his sword to the ground and raised his hands over his head.

"Hanna!" cried Rai.

Rai, Luciana, Martina and Fernandia came out of a jeep and raced over to them.

"What about Maloney?" asked Barkhorn.

"He's being taken care of." answered Maria.

 

Outside the residence of the Prime Minister, two men were in a run. Marshal Goring and Marshal Maloney were in a race to escape after hearing the broadcast. Prime Minister Koiso decided to stay which was fine with the others who saw him as useless now. They hoped in their car and quickly turned on the engine planing to escape to Britannia. They raced down the driveway, but was soon at they reached the street entered an ambush. The man behind this came out of a Liberion jeep ad faced down the men.

"Marshal Maloney and Marshal Goring, you are both uder arrest." said General Douglas MacArthur.

"On what ground?" asked Marshal Maloney.

"For your unprovoked attack against the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, use of Neuroi technology and all of your activities behind our backs." answered General MacArthur.

"You don't have the grounds." said Marshal Goring.

General MacArthur pulled out a arrest warrant signed by General Eisenhower, Marshal de Gaulle and Marshal Zhukov.

"Before you ask, Prime Minster Churchill and the Chancellor of Karlslad signed off on it." noted General MacArthur.

"How did you find us?" asked Marshal Maloney.

"A tip off." answered General MacArthur.

From inside the officer of the Prime Minister, Haruka Sakomizu watched them. Moments later Liberion soldiers entered and arrested Prime Minister Koiso.

 

A few weeks had passed by since the assault on the 501st Joint Fighter Wig base. Yoshika Miyafuji was in her bathtub washing up. She was thinking about everything that had happened when a knock came on the door. Yoshika drained the tub and got out. She dried off and got dressed then headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning Miyafuji." said Sakamoto.

"Good morning Sakamoto." replied Yoshika.

Sakamoto served Yoshika a natto and rice breakfast.

"This is so good." said Yoshika eating.

Yoshika looked over and noticed a newspaper.

"It seems the Fuso Emperor is done." noted Sakamoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshika.

"Both Formosa and South Seas Island have seceded." answered Sakamoto.

"Oh.' said Yoshika surprsied.

"The Emperor has declared a "transitional period" in the country. The military is being put under the control of a civil government and State Shinto is being ended." added Sakamoto.

"Wow." said Yoshika is awe.

Yoshika finished and put her bowl in the sink. When a knock came on the door.

"Hey Yoshika. It's time for school." said Shirley, popping her head in.

"I'll be right there." said Yoshika.

Yoshika grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Have a good day." said Sakamoto.

"Thanks ma'am." replied Yoshika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is the story finished. Yoshika stayed in Tokyo to be with her friends. I hope you liked this story and please check out my other works. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there is chapter one and I really do hope it was better. You'll probably notice the changes if you've read the original including changing characters around as well as keeping them in character. Anyway, I hope you liked and next time the aftermath of the battle. Please review.


End file.
